


Yakuza Kingdom

by Madriddler



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Falling In Love, Future sex scenes, Kinky, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Mpreg, Sora and Riku are cute together, Sora is Strong, Violence, Xemnas Yazkuza boss, Yakuza, some D/s, talk of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 79,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriddler/pseuds/Madriddler
Summary: Sora Strife survived a tragic event that took the lives of his dads Cloud and Leon, and his long-time boyfriend Seifer. Depressed and feeling fragmented, Sora moves to live with his Uncle Zack and Aunt Aerith in Hollow Bastion. Now going to school with his cousin Roxas, Sora doesn't know if he will ever move past the accident until he meets Riku Senshi. The two falling quickly in love, Riku helps Sora mend his fragmented state all the while slowly introducing the boy to the Underground Senshi Yakuza Family. The Senshi Family owns Hollow Bastion, and they have to defend it as an old foe comes to reclaim her power, and threaten the newest Senshi.There is constant talk of male pregnancy and past male pregnancy, as well as implied future. As well as a surprising amount of violence and an even more surprisingly kinky Sora. Can Riku keep up?





	1. Sora Moves to Hollow Bastion

Yakuza Kingdom

Chapter1

Sora Moves to Hollow Bastion

            The boy sat in his seat on the train by himself. He was very small for his age, seventeen, barely reaching five foot-six. The boy had a sunny-looking body. His skin was golden from spending endless hours in the sun, he wore bright clothes-baggy red pants, a white shirt, and an open red vest over it. His eyes were large and doe-like, cerulean orbs staring out the window as the train ran across an unfamiliar country side, away from the familiarity of his hometown and towards the big city far away. His legs swung in the air as two earbuds blasted music from his phone, blocking out all amble talk and rhythmic clink-clank of the train wheels and track. He had spiky caramel hair, it darkened as he aged. The boy’s luggage was sitting next to him, two large suitcases full of all of his possessions, as well as an over the shoulder sports bag that sat in the overhead compartment holding pictures and other mementos.

            The boy hummed along with his music, his hands patting on his lap every now and then, head bobbing slightly, plump lips opened in a naturally seductive manner as he mouthed the words to himself. He stopped suddenly, lips going thin as tears started to form in his eyes. He ripped the earbuds out of his ears and forced himself to breathe taking laborious, slow breaths. The people around him stared at him for a bit, shocked expressions on their faces before going about their businesses. The boy sniffled, replaced his earbuds, and skipped the song. He started to bob his head to the music again, doing his best to smile to himself as he mouthed the words.

The train continued along its tracks, heading closer and closer to the city that stood in the distance, its skyscrapers and buildings growing taller, piercing the orange evening sky, their shadows falling on the cliffside that the city rested on. The train started to dwarf in comparison to the city as the evening continued on, and even though it was still summer the boy couldn’t help but feel a chill down his spine as the train went across the steep rocky cliff and into a tunnel, darkness swallowing the train and its passengers before the compartment lights switched on. The boy sighed as the train continued on through the tunnel, knowing that he was now below his new home of Hollow Bastion. It felt like the train was going up a wide spiral, the tunnel lights going swiftly by slowing down as the tracks finally straightened out and the train burst through the tunnel and into a station. It slowed to a stop, and an automatic voice announced, “Hollow Bastion. Next stop: Twilight Town.”

The boy stood up and stretched on the tips of his toes trying to reach his bag. Somehow during the ride, it pushed itself towards the back and out of reached. The boy made a noise of frustration. He looked around and moved to stand on the seat he was sitting in when a large hand reached above the boy and pulled the bag. “Here, I’m guessing this is yours,” a deep voice said. Sora turned to see a large muscular young man with long brown hair that reached the base of his neck. He had blue eyes and slightly tanned skin and wore a skin-pressing black shirt and pants. He had a nice smile as he held out the bag towards the boy. “I’m Terra by the way,” he said. “Terra Senshi.

The boy took out his earbud and smiled as he took the bag. “Sora,” he said. “Sora Strife.”

“Nice to meet you Sora,” Terra said. “Why don’t I help you with your stuff?” He moved to lift both of Sora’s large suitcases with a small huff. “Man, these things are heavy,” he chuckled. “You are moving here?”

“Yeah,” Sora nodded. “I’m moving into my aunt and uncle’s house.”

“Nice, where do they live?” Terra asked as the two went down the walkway in the middle of the compartment. Sora shouldering his bag of mementos and the Terra Senshi man holding his belongings.

“On Rose Drive,” Sora said, remembering the email his cousin sent him.

“Rose Drive huh?” Terra said. “I know that place, nice neighborhood. I guess that means you’re going to go to HHS?”

“HHS?” Harry asked in confusion.

“Hollow High School,” Terra said. “Boring name, I know, but it’s the nearest high school to Rose Drive. I went there myself.” He smiled.

“Really?”

“Yeah, graduated a few years ago,” Terra nodded. They both walked out of the train compartment and onto the actual station. It was quickly filling with people as passengers got on and off of the long-distance train. Sora started to feel dizzy looking at so many people, he was sure that there was more people in the station at that moment then there was ever in his village! Terra made sure that Sora stayed close by, the muscular man pressing against Sora’s back every now and then as they walked, Terra guiding him. “So, where are you from? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I’m from Destiny Island,” Sora said. “It’s a small village by the sea-side.”

“Woah,” Terra said, giving out a low whistle. “You traveled a long way.”

“Yeah… I had to take a twenty-hour bus to the nearest town where I was on that train for… a long time, I don’t know, another twelve hours?” Sora said.

Terra gave another whistle and said, “Looks like you had yourself a little adventure Sora. How are you going to your uncle’s home?”

“They’re going to pick me up,” Sora said. “My aunt, my uncle, and even my cousin.” He smiled at the thought of his cousin. “I can’t wait to see him again. It’s been years since I last saw him. You know we were born on the same day? At the same time even!”

“Wow,” Terra said. “That’s rare.”

“Yeah,” Sora nodded. “They used to live at my village too and we spent every day together. We were like twins, which is funny because my dad and uncle are…were twins.” Sora’s smile faltered slightly and Terra decided it was better to not ask about it. He didn’t know why but something about the small teenager made him want to protect him, he wanted to swoop the boy up before they even reach the end of the station and carry the boy away to his home where Terra could take care of him forever. But the young man decided against it, instead saying, “Pseudo-twins made by actual twins… must be some weird faith stuff.”

“Yeah,” Sora nodded. “I was so sad when they had to move away however. My aunt got a new job offering here and they just picked up house and move. Of course, we had a huge party the day before celebrating the promotion… but when I woke up the next day realizing that I’ll never see my cousin again, I was devastated. That was… six years ago I think, when we were eleven.”

“Sounds like you two are going to have an emotional reunion,” Terra chuckled. Sora nodded. They followed the crowd up a wide set of stairs, around a corner, down a short wide hallway with many openings, and up a ramp with a green line painted on the floor. The ramp turned into another hallway that connected to the main station terminal. People around them were walking about, busily staring at their phones and large electronic screens that listed the train times that changed every five minutes or so. There were happy shouts and screeches of family reunions and tearful goodbyes next to them. The two walked through the gate and Terra immediately guided Sora to a small clearing near the front of the station. The young man set the two suitcases down on a green metal bench and Sora shrugged the sports bag next to it. “It was very nice meeting you Sora,” Terra smiled. “I hoped that you my city. Which reminds me…” He bent down and kissed both of Sora’s cheeks rapidly. “In my family, it is good luck to kiss a person’s cheek before he goes off on a new adventure, which I’m sure this will be for you. I wish I could stay and wait with you, but unfortunately, I have a family of my own who’s waiting for me. My older brother’s very impatient.” Terra laughed and it was now that Sora noticed that he had his own loaded bag sitting on his shoulder. How strong was this guy to carry all three without complaining?

“Yeah, it was great meeting you too Terra,” Sora smiled. “I hope to see you again.” The man waved as he turned to leave, Sora losing sight of him in the crowd. The teen sighed and looked around, biting the inside of his cheek. There were too many people in here, he started to feel uncomfortable. He wanted his aunt and uncle to find him quickly and leave this place.

He decided to stand up on the green metal bench and try to look around. Standing, he could see nothing but a sea of heads, pushing and moving against each other like a violent sea. The noise flooded his ears, he couldn’t make out a single voice out of the sea as people pushed against each other. There were families holding signs near him, but none of them had his name. Suddenly he was pulled from the bench and smothered into a guy’s body as arms tightened against him. “SORA!” the voice screamed in happiness.

Sora turned to see blonde spike hair that he recognized immediately; it was the same natural style it was six years ago. “Roxas!” he smiled, his own arms hugging his cousin.

Roxas’s voice seemed to drown the entire flood of voices as he yelled, “MOM! DAD! I FOUND SORA!” The teen wouldn’t dare let go of Sora as two adults ran up to them.

“Roxas, you shouldn’t run away like that,” a gentle woman’s voice said. Sora looked over his cousin’s shoulder to see a tall gentle and kind looking woman with long brown hair and green eyes, wearing a pink dress and red jacket over it. Next to her was a tall masculine looking man with bulging forearms but a kiddish smile and green eyes and black hair. “Aunt Aerith, Uncle Zack,” he said. The two smiled and Uncle Zack said, “Roxas let go for a moment, I want to check him out.”

Roxas seemed reluctant to do so, but he did. Sora was finally able to see his cousin fully. He was taller than Sora, but had the same face except for his hair which was a dark blonde compared to Sora’s caramel. Uncle Zack stepped in front of Sora gently lifted his chin, turning Sora’s head this way and that before lifting Sora’s arms and ticking his armpits. “Stop that!” Sora laughed, squirming under his uncle’s fingers.

Uncle Zack smiled and said, “Looks like Cloud and Leon did right. You look good kid. Come on, let’s go home.”

Sora nodded, trying his best to keep his smile at the mention of his parents. Zack moved to pick up Sora’s suitcases and Roxas got his bag before Sora could get it. Roxas latched his hand onto Sora’s and smiled. “It’s going to be just like old times, you’ll see,” he said, his thumb moved gently across the outside of Sora’s hand, and he was thankful for that. The four of them walked out of the station and into the streets. Sora took in a deep breath, thankful for the fresh air.

“These things are heavy,” Uncle Zack said. “How did you every carry them by yourself? You really must have got your father’s strength.”

Sora blushed and nodded. “And I had some help,” he said. “A guy named Terra carried them out of the train for me. We talked for a bit and he seemed really helpful and nice—he even went to Roxas’s high school!”

“Sounds great,” Uncle Zack said as they reached a white Ford Escape. Aunt Aerith opened the trunk for her husband, and Uncle Zack placed the two suitcases in followed by Sora’s sports bag. He closed the trunk and unlocked the car again as he moved to the driver’s seat. Aunt Aerith got into the passenger’s seat and the two boys climbed into the back. “We’ll have to thank him if you ever see him again, “Uncle Zack continued. “What was his last name?”

“Umm… Terra …Senshi. Terra Senshi,” Sora said, remembering the last name.

“Senshi huh? We’ll remember that,” Uncle Zack smiled. “Anyway, let’s go home.” He started the car and drove away from the train station.

Aunt Aerith turned to look at Sora. “We have your room ready for you,” she said. “It’s right next to Roxas’s room, I hope you don’t mind that, and you two will have to share the bathroom. Sorry Roxas,” she giggled lightly. Roxas, who was still holding Sora’s hand, just shrugged. Aunt Aerith turned her attention from her son to her nephew and said, “I know that it’ll take a while… for everything to settle down for you. I know that this is a drastic change from the village but I’m positive that it’s going to be a good change Sora. Which reminds me, do you still love Pineapple Pork Chops?”

“I do!” Sora smiled.

“Great,” Aunt Aerith smiled. “I’m having Axel keeping an eye on it since he showed up without notice.” Her eyes fell on Roxas, who again shrugged.

“Who?” Sora asked turning to Roxas.

“My boyfriend,” Roxas said. “Three years.”

“Which somehow means that he’s allowed to show up without a simple phone call,” Uncle Zack said, his eyes glancing at his son in the rear-view mirror.

Roxas blushed and said, “How was I supposed to know when he shows up or not? I told him that today we’re picking up Sora!”

“Still, sorry for the extra guest,” Aunt Aerith said apologetically to Sora. “If you want, we can have Shiro chase him around. He grew a bit over the years.”

“Little Shiro?” Sora asked, remembering the dog. It was just a tiny puppy when Roxas moved away.

“Yes,” Aunt Aerith smiled. “He seemed to have taken growing like you two boys have. Oh, and you don’t need to worry about your senior year of school, Sora. Your uncle and I already took care of all the paperwork you need and got you a new backpack. It’s waiting for you in your room.”

“Okay,” Sora nodded.

“Listen, Sora, I know that this is going to be tough, really tough, but we’ll get through it together, alright?” Uncle Zack said. “We’ll raise you the way we know Cloud and Leon would have wanted, or God help us they’ll haunt us till the end of time.”

“Zack!”

Sora gave a sad smile and looked at his uncle. “Thank you,” he said. “All of you… for everything.”

“We’re just glad that you’re finally here Sora,” Aunt Aerith said.

“Yeah, so come on tell us about your ride here!” Roxas said.

Sora looked at him and nodded. “Alright,” he said. “The adoption agency had a car drive me to the bus station where I had to take one of those really big buses you see on the highway from Destiny Island to a town called Traverse Town. It was long, boring, and kind of smelly. There was this guy sitting across from he, I swear he looked like a goat and smelled like one too! And, and this woman kept chewing gum this whole way and she had an obvious fake tan, which was very weird for a place like the village and obviously must be a tourist or something. Anyway, I was on that bus for what seemed like forever but my phone swore it was twenty hours. I got off at the station, had some really awful food, and got on my train. I slept on the train for… six or so hours according to my phone and listened to music the rest of the way. When we got here, the guy Terra Senshi helped me get my sports bag, it was on the overhead compartment thing and somehow slipped to the back and I couldn’t reach it. We walked together off of the train and he helped me carry my bags to where you guys found me.”

“Sounds like quite a journey you had,” Aunt Aerith said. “You must be exhausted.”

“Actually… I am… and hungry,” Sora blushed.

“Then good thing we have dinner waiting for you, provided Axel didn’t eat it all,” Aunt Aerith said.

“He won’t, I promise,” Roxas said. He seemed to pause for a second and took out his phone with his free hand, texting this Axel person while still holding Sora’s hand. Sora moved closer to Roxas and whispered, “Actually, there’s one part that I left out. I don’t want your parents to hear about it.”

“What is it?”

“Terra kissed my cheeks,” Sora said. “He said it was a family tradition in his family. It means good luck.”

“That’s nice… or you just scored with a hot man,” Roxas said, smirking. Sora blushed and nodded slightly.

The car turned onto a street and Sora barely saw a sign saying “Rose Drive” before looking out the window. The houses were all very nice, green lawns sectioned off by fences that somehow seemed inviting rather than defensive. Sora could see children running around playing as their parents sat on reclined chairs. The street, and surrounding neighborhood had a very suburban feeling, despite the fact that the skyscrapers seen piercing the skyline loomed close by. Their car pulled into a driveway next to a motorcycle and Smart Car, and Uncle Zack turned off the car’s engine.

“Oh good, he didn’t take my bike out,” Uncle Zack said as he got out of the car. The rest followed and Sora looked at the house that was to be his new home.

It was two stories high built with a mixture of stone and plastic sidings. The stone made up the first floor, as if it was a cottage that was later built upon by the plastic siding that expanded into the second floor and arched roof. There were several windows that were equidistance apart, all of them the same style with two black wooden panels on each side that gave an impression that they could be closed on a stormy day, all of them, the windows, open, their curtains on the insides to the side of the windows allowing people on the outside to look in. The lawn in front of the house was perfectly green, dog toys spread around as if left behind by their owner before moving to the next toy. The driveway led to a garage made of plastic siding that connected to the stone house in an awkward manner, the stone abruptly ending it’s precise pattern to shift into white plastic tiles and a closed garage door that was the length of the driveway. The pathway leading up to the house had a similar pattern of stone: gray stone, white stone, gray stone, white stone; all the stones connected by a cement filling and cut together to make multiple octagonal shapes that fitted together like pieces of a puzzle. The pathway began from the driveway, which connected to the sideway by a dipped section, pushed forward for a couple of feet before curving gently to the right and having a straight shot to the front door. The ground between the pathway and driveway was converted into a miniature garden: flower bushes filling up the space with vibrant colors of pinks and yellows and blues. The door itself was a dark red mahogany storm door with a metal knob and lock.

Roxas had finally let go of Sora’s hands as the teen moved to the back and picked up his suitcases with ease before anyone else could. Roxas took Sora’s sports bag and the two followed the adults up the aforementioned pathway, to the door which Uncle Zack had unlocked, and into the house.

The first thing Sora noticed was talking. A teenage voice of a guy their age was saying, “No! Down Shiro you stupid dog, this isn’t yours!”

“Axel! You better not be calling my dog stupid!” Uncle Zack yelled out.

“Just telling him what he already knows, Mr. Strife!” the same voice called back. A tall boy with fiery red hair that reached his shoulders walked around a corner and into the front room. He was lanky, but Sora could tell that he was strong, compact muscles hiding underneath his red shirt and jeans. Sora dealt with guys like this boy before, and knew that they hid their strength behind their lanky looks. He had an angular face and bright emerald eyes under which were two purple reverse raindrop tattoos. His skin had a rosy hue, and his arm movements were emphasized by the many, many bangles that he wore. He smiled, showing a row of perfect white teeth, and said to Sora, “Hello. You must be my Roxy’s cousin Sora. I hope he told you nothing but good things about me. The name’s Axel Hien. A-X-E-L H-I-E-N. Got it memorized?”

“The only thing he’ll memorized is your obnoxiousness,” Uncle Zack said. “How is the food?”

“In perfect condition, sir!” Axel said, giving a fake salute.

“At ease, you idiot,” Uncle Zack said. “Why don’t you be helpful and help Sora and Roxas with Sora’s stuff? Sora, why don’t you give him one of your suitcases?”

“I’m fine, Uncle Zack,” Sora said lifting the suitcases with ease.

“Just give him one, you’ll hurt his ego if you don’t,” Roxas said.

“Okay,” Sora said. He handed Axel one of the suitcases. The redheaded teen staggered under its weight, and cursed. “Damn! What’s in here a body?” he asked.

“My dads’ stuff,” Sora blushed, looking down to avoid everyone’s stares.

“Sora… you didn’t…” Uncle Zack said, a large hammy smirk playing his lips. Sora just nodded before running up the stairs directly in front of him. Uncle Zack’s whooping laughter filled the house as Roxas and Axel followed him, Axel struggling.

“God Sora! How the hell are you carrying that like it’s nothing?” Axel whined when he was halfway up the stairs. Sora, who was already at the top, looked back down and blushed.

“Uncle Leon and Uncle Cloud were military men,” Roxas said. “The best of the best. Sora just got lucky and inherited both their physical strength added together.”

Sora blushed again and looked around. The second floor’s hallway split into two, one heading to the left before turning into a different hallway, and the same going to the right. “Which way?” he asked, his voice suddenly meek and small.

“Left, yours is the third door over,” Roxas said.

Sora nodded and turned down the hallway to the left. There were five doors on either side, but only one side had three doors. Sora opened the third door on that side, which was the right side, and entered.

The bedroom was large, bigger than his own bedroom in Destiny Island. On one side was a large window that faced the backyard. Under the window was a desk with a computer already hooked up and a comfortable looking chair sitting in front of it. On the perpendicular wall to the left was a large flat screen television with cable. On either side were empty bookshelves waiting to be filled, on the left-hand bookshelf a new backpack waited for use. The wall next to that, the wall where the doorway was, was a large wardrobe as well as another door that was open and led to a closet. And immediately to his right was an open door that led to the bathroom that he and Roxas shared, as well as a spacious bed. The walls were bare, a dark blue color, and on the ceiling, was a ceiling fan and light which turned on with a switch. The flooring was carpeted with a similar shade of blue. Sora walked towards the bed and placed his suitcase on it. Roxas walked in and placed the sports bag next to the suitcase. Sora opened his suitcase revealing large piles of clothes and two uniforms that were too big for Sora. Sora took out the uniforms respectfully and stared at them.

“They looked great in these,” Sora said sadly. “You remember?”

“Yeah,” Roxas nodded. “They used to show them off for us when we were younger.” Roxas moved to the wardrobe and opened it. He took out a couple of hangers and turned to Sora. “Let me help,” he said. Sora nodded and the two of them worked together to get the uniforms onto the hangers, making sure not to make a single wrinkle on them, before putting them in the wardrobe. With that task finished, they turned to the bed to finally see Axel walking in. “What is in here?” he groaned as he lifted the suitcase and dropped it on the bed.

“Careful!” Sora yelled. He rushed towards the suitcase and opened it. Axel peaked over Sora’s shoulder and whispered, “Holy shit!”

In the suitcase were two large and heavy swords. The first had the hilt made of a revolver chamber and the blade was long and freshly sharp. The second was a rather large and bulky blade, an enormous broadsword that was five feet in length and one foot in width with two holes near the handguard, and a red hilt. Sora pulled the first sword out with ease and held it out. “Dad’s Revolver,” he said placing it carefully on the bed. He pulled out the second sword, “And Daddy’s Buster Sword. There was no way I was going to leave them.”

“You brought swords!?” Axel yelled. “Holy shit,” he cursed again. There was a sound of running and Uncle Zack appeared.

“Everything okay—” his eyes fell upon the two swords and he grinned. “I knew it,” he said. “Good job, Sora! I knew there was no way you were going to let them take them.”

“Mr. Strife, how can you be okay with this?” Axel demanded.

“I’ll tell you later,” Roxas said. “For now… let’s just give Sora some space, okay?” Axel looked like he was going to argue but Roxas pulled him out of the room, leaving Sora alone with his uncle.

“Sora… what do you want to do with them?” Uncle Zack asked, his voice becoming deep and serious.

“I… I want to hang them up,” Sora said. “So that they can always be watching over me.”

“Alright,” Uncle Zack nodded. “I’m sure that we have some shelving and hooks in the garage. I’ll let you unpack… I’ll call you when dinner’s ready. For now, let’s just lean them against the wall.”

“Okay,” Sora said. “Thank you Uncle Zack.”

“Hey, come here,” Uncle Zack said. He pulled Sora into a hug, the small teen resting against his uncle’s muscular chest, and the older man kissed the top of Sora’s head. “They’ll always be with you Sora, never forget that.”

“I won’t,” Sora whispered.

“And we’re always here for you too. Cloud was a great brother and a better father. And Leon… Leon was just awesome,” Uncle Zack said. “They’re proud of you kid, I know it.”

“Thank you,” Sora said softly. Uncle Zack rubbed Sora’s head affectionately and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Left alone Sora turned and opened up the sports bag. Picture frames filled the bag, each wrapped by bubble wrap, as well as recovered jewelry and other things that Sora needed to save. One was a photograph of the three of them, Sora, Cloud, and Leon smiling brightly on the beach as the sun set behind them; another was of Sora as a toddler holding an ice-cream cone and Cloud holding him. The third picture Sora pulled out made him cry.

It was of Sora and a tall muscular teen wearing just an open white coat and swim-trunks. Sora was wearing a speedo and lounged on the taller teen’s muscular body, a black leather collar gracing his neck as the two smiled secretively at the camera. The teen held Sora possessively, his eyes burning with ownership and love. Sora hugged the picture to his chest and dug through the sports bag, pulling out a black leather choker with a tag that read in all caps, “SEIFER’S BOY.”

Sora placed the choker on, feeling the comfortable leather press against his throat. He fingered the tag and closed his eyes, his thoughts going to his boyfriend who, like his parents, left him too soon.


	2. Sora Meets Riku Senshi

Chapter 2

Sora Meets Riku Senshi

Dinner was peaceful for Sora. He hid the choker under his shirt and ate in mostly silence as his aunt and uncle, cousin and his boyfriend talked to each other. He felt awkward eating there but ignored it. Roxas’s boyfriend left after dinner and Uncle Zack went to the garage only to come back a moment later with large hooks and shelving pieces. The two of them went to Sora’s room and spent ten minutes mounting Sora’s dads’ swords to the wall: both of them resting on the wall opposite of Sora’s bed so he can always see them when he falls asleep. Roxas came in and stared at the two swords. “Seems a bit of a waste to have them hanging on the wall,” he sighed. “How much do they even weigh?”

“Eighty pounds,” Sora said. “Each.”

Roxas stared at Sora dumbfounded. “You mean you carried one hundred pounds in your suitcase with ease!”

“Yeah… I did,” Sora said. “I’m used to carrying heavy things.”

“Oh…” Roxas said. He started to look around the room, his eyes falling on a picture of Sora and Seifer. “Who is this?” he asked.

Sora looked at the picture and couldn’t help but smile. “That’s Seifer, my boyfriend. He was with us… during the accident.”

“I’m sorry,” Roxas frowned.

Sora shook his head and forced himself to smile. “I’m fine,” he said. Roxas stared at him and sighed. Without thinking he grabbed Sora’s hand and pulled him through the bathroom and into his own room. Roxas closed the door to the bathroom, as well as the door to the hallway and turned to Sora. “You’re staying here tonight,” he said. “No arguing about it.”

Sora looked around. The room was the same format as Sora’s, but the television was surrounded with gaming systems, movies, and video games, Roxas’s computer was surrounded by his own pictures and hanging on the doorknob of his wardrobe was the outfit Sora guessed that Roxas will wear tomorrow. “I guess… but what about my pajamas?” Sora asked.

“Sleep in your boxers,” Roxas shrugged. “I do. Besides, I think tonight you really don’t want to be alone.”

Sora looked down before nodding. Roxas was right. He really did not want to be left by himself that night. Roxas grinned and clapped his hands. “Right! It’s… eight o’clock, I say we eat ice cream and watch a movie! Sound good?”

“Yeah,” Sora said, feeling a little relieved. Roxas cheered and walked to the door. “Right! I’m going to get the ice cream, Sora don’t you dare move!” He rushed out of the room, leaving Sora to himself. Sora looked around the room and decided to spend the time waiting by looking at Roxas’s movie collection. It was very vast. In alphabetical order, Roxas owned what seemed like at least one hundred DVDs of movies and television shows. It looked to be a collection many years’ worth in the making, and by the spacing still available Sora felt like Roxas wasn’t even close to done. Sora was happy to see one of his favorite movies sitting in the mix and pulled it out.

The door opened and Roxas appeared with two cartons of ice cream. “Right movie night with my cousin,” Roxas smiled. “It’s been way too long Sora.”

Sora just nodded and held up the movie he was holding. “Err, can we watch this one? It’s one of my favorites,” he said.

“Hmm, alright,” Roxas said. “I honestly didn’t strike you down for an action fan.”

“Seifer made me love action movies,” Sora said. “He brought me to see them all the time whenever they would reach us. Sometimes he would drive me to a bigger town next to us because they have a wider selection. We had a deal. For every three movies he brought me to see, I could choose any movie of my choosing. I used to pick different types of movies but as time went on, I just chose movies that Seifer would love. Which were mostly action movies and mafia movies. Lucky for me, I loved mafia movies before Seifer introduced me to very good ones.”

“Wow, sounds like you guys have been together for a long time,” Roxas said.

“Compared to you and Axel no… actually tomorrow was supposed to be our two year anniversary, although we’ve known each other for five,” Sora said. “Our deal started way before we started dating.”

“I see,” Roxas said. “Well it’s a long one so we might as well go to bed straight after it’s done. So…” His hands moved to his clothes and he stripped right in front of Sora, revealing pale smooth lean skin. Sora blushed deeply. It seems that Roxas has no shame at all! Roxas smiled at Sora, “Come on! I don’t want to be the only one in my boxers!”

“I…um…Roxas!” Sora stuttered and then yelled as Roxas grabbed his shirt and with one motion pulled off Sora’s shirt and vest, revealing his tanned lean muscles and the black choker resting so comfortably on Sora’s neck. Roxas stared at the choker, mouthing the words quietly to himself. He stared for a moment before his own face became deeply red, matching Sora’s. “Dude!” He said.

“I-I tried to tell you,” Sora said, not even trying to hide the tag or choker. “It was our one year gift. I wore it every day.”

“But dude it’s—it’s so sexual!”

“He is… was a very sexual guy,” Sora blushed. “There wasn’t a time or day wasted where we weren’t kissing.”

“I don’t want to sound rude but… can you take it off? It’s giving me impure thoughts that I don’t want to think about my cousin,” Roxas said.

“I’m sorry,” Sora said. He reached for the back of his choker. His fingers stopped at the latch and he looked at Roxas. “Since the accident, there were times where I felt like I was going to shatter. My collar helped me just stabilize myself. Like reminding myself who I am.”

“Do you feel that way now?” Roxas asked carefully.

“No… I just miss him, that’s all,” Sora said. He took off the collar. “Can I hold it at least?” he asked, again sounding and looking so meekly.

“Yeah, of course,” Roxas said.

Sora smiled and slipped his pants off. “He was very good to me, you know? The others wouldn’t believe me but he knew exactly what I needed when I needed without even asking. It was like he was psychic or something.” Sora chuckled. “I’ll spare you the details but… it was nice.” Standing in his boxers, he smiled at his cousin and said, “Let’s just start eating ice cream and watching the movie, okay? I call dips on the chocolate.”

“No way dude! The chocolate’s mine,” Roxas said, happy to roll with Sora’s mood change.

The two settled down against Roxas’s bed and Roxas turned the movie on. Between them were the open cartons of ice cream and two spoons, one for each. The movie began and they watched in silence, periodically taking a bite of whatever ice cream was closest to their spoon at the time. They were both totally engrossed in the violence and action of the movie, Sora’s eyes bulging with excitement every time there was an explosion. In his other hand he held the collar, his thumb stroking the tag unconsciously. The movie lasted for three hours and both boys were more than exhausted as they struggled to stand up. Roxas actually had to carry and tuck Sora into his bed before climbing in afterwards. The blonde barely remembered to turn the television off before both of them succumbing to sleep.

Sora had a week till school started and spent most of his time in his room. Uncle Zack had made a small shrine for Sora’s parents so the family could pray for them, which Sora does daily. In his room Sora spent hours at times staring at his fathers’ swords and photographs, breaking down crying before stopping himself. They wouldn’t want him to be crying, Sora told himself, they would have wanted him to be happy. To smile. Roxas and his boyfriend tried on several occasions to bring Sora out with them, but the small teen wasn’t in the mood. He just wanted to be with his fathers and boyfriend. Roxas, however, refused to let Sora sleep alone at night, which Sora was silently grateful for. He didn’t know what he would do if left to himself in the middle of the night surrounded by the memories of everything he held dear. Sometimes Sora would sleep in Roxas’s room while other times Roxas would sleep with Sora in his. For some reason it never felt awkward.

Sora just wanted time to stop if only for a moment, but unfortunately time kept on moving and their summer vacations were over. Roxas woke him up early on Monday morning, it seems that Axel will be driving them to HHS. Roxas was already dressed, he was wearing a white button-down shirt and dark jeans, a tie hanging loosely around his neck. Sora stared at him for a moment. “There’s a dress code?” he asked.

“Nah, I just like dressing like this,” Roxas shrugged. “Hurry up and shower Sora, Axel’ll be here in twenty minutes, oh and don’t worry about breakfast.”

Sora nodded and got into their bathroom. There he showered and brushed his teeth in a hurried manner. He went to his room and opened the wardrobe drawers and doors. His mind instantly went blank as he stared, not knowing what he wanted to wear. Should he go lazy professional like Roxas? What if there’s an unwritten dress code? Sora might underdress and… Sora didn’t want to spend his final year being known as the loser. Back at Destiny Islands he had Seifer protect him from any bullies that would have picked on Sora for his small size but here… Sora doubted that Roxas was as strong as he was. “I guess I should copy Roxas,” Sora said to himself.

He found a dark blue button-down shirt and dark skinny jeans that fitted him perfectly. He turned towards the picture of him and Seifer where his collar laid. Sora bit his lip, usually he only wore those when the two went on dates… he turned his back and instead quickly found a tie that used to belong to Leon, which he placed to the side. He opened a top drawer in the wardrobe where he placed all of his fathers’ accessories and jewelry. He took his father Leon’s necklace, a simple pendent in the shape of a lion, and unbuttoned the first two top buttons of his shirt before he put the necklace on. Sora then looked at the many pieces of bangles that Cloud had amassed throughout his adventures. The boy smiled when his eyes fell on a bangle made of a tortoise called an Adamantoise. It was, according to Cloud, “the strongest piece of shell in the world.” Sora immediately placed it on and smiled. He already felt more powerful just wearing it!

“Sora! Let’s go!” Roxas called out.

“Coming!” Sora yelled. He picked up his new backpack and stopped before a mirror, mentally reminding himself to smile. He ran down the stairs and saw Axel and Roxas waiting.

“Woah… looks like I have two hotties joining me today,” Axel smirked when Sora stepped off of the stairs. The redheaded teen was again wearing form-fitting clothes and his absurd amount of bangles and bracelets.

“Is… is this too much?” Sora blushed.

“Nope,” Axel smirked. “I’ll be waiting in car.” He kissed Roxas and walked out of the house.

“Sora, you know you didn’t have to exactly copy me,” Roxas chuckled.

“Sorry… it’s just I didn’t know what to wear,” Sora blushed.

“It’s okay, I like it that you did though,” Roxas smiled. “Come on, we have to say goodbye to Mom and Dad or Dad’s feelings will be hurt.” The two walked into the kitchen where Uncle Zack and Aunt Aerith were both reading newspapers. “We’re leaving,” Roxas said.

“Okay boys, have a good first day at school,” Uncle Zack said. “I might be late coming home, someone decided to load some new recruits on me and they’re just awful.”

Aunt Aerith looked up at both of the boys and said, “Be safe, okay?”

“We always are Mom, bye,” Roxas said.

“Bye Aunt Aerith… Uncle Zack,” Sora said.

The two left the house, and Sora saw that Axel was waiting for them… in a red sports car. “Woah…” he breathed. “How did you afford this?” he asked.

Axel smirked and just winked at Sora as Roxas entered the passenger seat, again kissing Axel. Sora got into the back and Axel turned to him. “A couple of rules here,” Axel said. “Only you two are allowed to eat in my sweet baby, because you’re such two hotties. And any food you drop, you have to pick up with your tongue.” He smirked at Sora, making the boy think he was joking. Sora laughed hesitantly only to see the serious look on Roxas’s face.

“He’s not joking and it is very disgusting,” Roxas said. “I didn’t talk to him for a week afterwards.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry, I have plenty of napkins,” Axel said. Sora leaned forward and saw that Axel had a deli bag next to him. Roxas opened it and pulled out two sandwiches wrapped in tin foil. He gave one to Sora along with a handful of napkins. Axel rolled up the windows so there was no change of food or napkins from escaping and the car immediately filled with the aroma of bacon, egg, and cheese on rolls. “From the best deli in the city,” Axel said. “Eat up Sora. When you’re with me and Roxas, you eat like kings.” Axel chuckled as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Heavy rock music began playing.

The food was delicious. Sora couldn’t help but moan after he took the first bite of his breakfast sandwich. His breakfast was done too far soon, the tinfoil clean of any crumbs. “Man! You eat fast,” Axel laughed smiling. “Unlike Roxy here.” Roxas only finished half of his sandwich.

“It was delicious,” Sora smiled. “I couldn’t help it.”

“Well, that’s great to know,” Axel said. “Good on you for having an actual appetite unlike Roxas here!”

“I have a normal appetite,” Roxas argued. “It’s not my fault you and the other guys eat four times a person’s supposed to eat.”

“I uhh always had a huge appetite,” Sora interrupted, not wanting the two to argue.

Axel snickered and Roxas rolled his eyes. “I remember,” Roxas said. He turned to Axel and said, “On our tenth birthday this boy ate almost three whole pizzas and didn’t gain a single pound!”

“Nice! I wish I had that skill,” Axel said. “I had to work hard to keep my body.”

“Please! Have you seen the size of your dad? I’m surprised you’re not a huge wall of muscle like him,” Roxas laughed.

“Yeah but my mom on the other hand… no offense to her but—”

“Your mom looks lovely don’t you insult her!” Roxas yelled.

“I’m not,” Axel laughed. “It’s just between her and my dad it’s hard staying this lean.”

“Who’s your dad?” Sora asked curiously.

“Lexaeus, but everyone just calls him Lex,” Axel said. “Tall guy, even taller than be if you would believe it.”

“And massive! I swear when I first met him I thought he was going to lift me up with his pinky finger!” Roxas said.

“But he’s a softy once he likes you, which he definitely will Sora so there’s nothing to worry about,” Axel said. “Anyway… we are here.”

Axel pulled into a large parking lot next to a standard tall red-bricked high school. There were already students milling about, talking to each other and crowding around certain cars and the school entrance. Sora moved to open the door but Axel stopped him by keeping the doors locked. “More rules,” he said.

“What?”

“First, give me your phone,” Axel said. Sora did so and Axel put in his number. “Right,” Axel said giving Sora back his cellphone. “Stick with Roxas and me, Sora, and you’ll have no problems what so ever.”

“Really?” Sora asked.

“Of course, you’re lucky your cousin only hangs out with the best of the best,” Axel said with a wink. He unlocked the doors and moved to open Sora’s door before the teen could reach the door handle. Axel escorted Sora out of the car before doing the same with Roxas. “Right boys, let’s go,” Axel said with a huge grin on his face as he slipped an arm around Roxas’s waist. Sora walked next to Roxas and his cousin reached out for his hand, holding it. Sora couldn’t help but noticed that the other students naturally stared at them before moving out of the way. Not once did they had to bang shoulders or push past any of the students, they just moved out of the way before Axel, Roxas, and Sora could reach them. It was strange but for some reason Axel and Roxas treated this like an everyday event.

The three went into the school’s office and obtained their school schedules. Harry looked at his and Roxas’s to see that they were exactly the same. “That’s lucky,” he smiled.

“It is,” Roxas nodded. “Come on, let’s go pick out lockers.”

Axel led them out of the office and down a hallway. Sora was surprised to see that lockers didn’t line up the walls, instead there were sections of the building that were left for nothing by lockers. Rows and rows of blue lockers on both sides of the room. “We have the same locker section every year,” Axel said. “Usually we just pick a locker at freshmen year and stay with it throughout. But there are a lot of people who like to switch things up.”

“Axel’s and mine are next to each other’s,” Roxas said.

“813 and 814,” Axel smirked.

“I see,” Sora nodded. They were the only ones in the locker room and Sora immediately saw a rather large-ish locker with the number 103. He moved towards it and opened the locker, smiling when he saw it was empty.

“Sora, you can’t use that locker,” Roxas said.

“Why not? It’s Seifer’s birthday,” Sora said pointing to the number. “October 3rd.”

“Yeah, trust me Sora, that locker just can’t be yours,” Axel said.

“And why not?”

“Because it’s mine,” a voice said. Sora turned to see a tall boy with a fit body like a professional soccer player. He had silver hair that reached the end of his ears, aquamarine eyes, and a confident look as he stared at Sora.

“Riku! Be nice to him,” Axel said. “He’s Roxas’s cousin.”

“Roxas’s cousin?” this boy, Riku, said. “I see…” He stared at Sora. Their eyes met and Sora swore he could feel an electric shock travel throughout his body. Riku’s eyes were like a predator’s, sharp and lethal. Sora swallow. The only other person who had eyes like Riku’s that Sora ever met was Seifer.

“The name’s Sora,” Sora said. “Sora Strife.” He stared at Riku in a challenging way.

Riku just smirked. He grabbed Sora’s hand and squeezed hard. “Riku Senshi. And that is my locker.”

Sora squeezed Riku’s hand in equal strength. If there was one thing that Seifer taught him, it was to never back down from a challenge. “Roxas just told me that people change their lockers often. This number’s important to me.”

“Sora… you should really give him the locker,” Axel said. He looked slightly afraid, his eyes shifting from Riku to Sora. He moved to intervene but Riku stopped him. “No need Axel,” he said. He turned to look back at Sora. “You have a strong grip,” he said. “Normally a person your size would be crying.”

“My dads taught me to be strong,” Sora said. “Military men, the both of them.”

“I see…” Riku said. “My family taught me to be strong too. Sora Strife, tell me, what is your schedule?”

“Same as mine,” Roxas said. “Riku seriously, let go of him.”

“No, don’t,” Sora said squeezing even harder. If he can carry two swords that weighed eighty pounds each in a suitcase with ease along with other stuff, he can handle a guy like him. Riku met his squeeze. He didn’t even look to be breaking a sweat! With his free hand, he pulled out a schedule of his own and handed it to Roxas. “Compare them, will you Rox?” he asked.

“S-sure…” Roxas said. He looked at them for a moment. “They’re the same,” he said.

“Well,” Riku smiled, his grip keeping the same. “That makes things easier. We’ll simply share it. This locker’s actually supposed to be two lockers but they messed up. I have plenty of room left when everything is in. You can have that half.”

“Alright, but one condition,” Sora said.

“What is it?”

“You let go first,” Sora said. Riku looked down at their squeezing hands and laughed. He let go of Sora’s hand and a smile replaced his serious look.

“I’m impressed Sora Strife,” Riku said. “You’re the first guy I met who could keep up with me. Even Axel here can’t squeeze that hard.”

“Like I said,” Sora said. “My dads raised me to be strong.”

“He’s not kidding Riku,” Axel said. “You should have seen what was in his suitcase. Swords, Riku. Swords. And huge ones at that.”

“Really?” Riku asked, looking at Sora, clearly impressed.

“They were my dads’,” Sora said. “I had to bring them.”

“One of them was almost as tall as Sora,” Axel said, “And he was carrying it like it was nothing!”

“Very interesting,” Riku smiled. “Sora, I want to introduce myself again.” He offered his hand. “My name is Riku Senshi, and it is wonderful to meet you.”

“Sora Strife,” Sora said taking Riku’s hand and shaking it. Maybe Terra was right, and this was the beginning of Sora’s next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts! Input is important and always welcomed!


	3. Senshi Rules the School

Chapter 3

Senshi Rules the School

It took Sora until third period gym to remember where he heard Riku’s last name before. “Your last name is Senshi,” he said as they were getting dressed.

“Yeah…”

“Do you know someone named Terra Senshi?” Sora asked.

Riku stared at him. “Where did you hear that name before?”

“He helped me carry my suitcases off of the train,” Sora smiled. “He’s a very nice guy.”

“Yeah… yeah he’s my brother,” Riku nodded. “I remember him telling me about meeting a cute boy at the train station, I didn’t realized he mean you.”

“It was,” Sora smiled. It was as if the test of strength between the two of them in front of their shared locker never happened. They were just two guys sharing a locker and meeting for the first time. Sora saw that the same odd respect the other students gave Axel almost seemed to go double so for Riku. The students seemed to bend their heads in respect for the guy! It was so weird! Sora never saw teenagers act this way towards somebody! Even the teachers seemed to have some sort of weird respect for Riku, their voices changing whenever they say his name during roll call or talking to him. For the first two periods, the four of them sat in the middle of the classrooms, and even though other students, the more courageous ones, said hello to Axel and Riku neither of them even so much as look at them. Roxas leaned forward to Sora and said, “They’re really popular here.”

Sora nodded but couldn’t help but wonder if it was just going to be the four of them. Gym changed that Riku looked at Sora and said, follow me, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Riku led Sora towards the back of the gym locker room where two shirtless guys were in the middle of getting changed. One was a pale boy with silver hair that blocked his eye while the other was a tall blonde with long hair. “These are Zexion, who I knew since first grade, and Demyx who is unfortunately his boyfriend,” Riku said.

“Hey! That’s not nice,” the blonde kid said. “Zexion is lucky to have me!”

“Lucky that you’re not the brightest,” Zexion sighed. He looked at Sora with a bored expression. “You look like Roxas,” he said.

“That’s because he’s Roxas’s cousin,” Riku said. “And he’s sharing my locker.”

“Sharing? That’s interesting,” the bored kid named Zexion said. “Can I ask how this came to be?”

“He’s stronger than he looks,” Riku smirked. “The kid looks like he could handle himself, right Sora?” Riku slapped Sora’s back painfully hard but the brunet didn’t even flinch. He just smiled. “Yeah. …Um Riku? Where’s the bathroom?”

“It’s over there,” Demyx said pointing down the room. Sora rushed towards it immediately. It was thankfully empty so Sora washed his face and stared at the mirror. His face hurt, for some reason he couldn’t smile. “Smile, Sora,” Sora said to himself. “Just smile.”

He reached for his father’s bangle and held it as he closed his eyes. He could hear Cloud’s voice in the back of his head, telling a younger Sora advice that always stuck with him.

“There’s going to be situations where you’ll be lost and not know what to do,” Cloud said. “It’s like a battlefield Sora, chaos swarming around and you can’t make head or tail of it. When you’re in that state Sora, you have to smile. Okay? Keep smiling and everything will start to make sense. So can you do that? Show me a smile, Sora.”

Sora opened his eyes, the memory gone, and he stared at his reflection. “Show me a smile, Sora,” he said before smiling at his reflection. Even though it was big and cheesy, showing his teeth, the smile didn’t reach his eyes. The smile faded away until it was just the corners of his lips that were upturned slightly.

“Sora, okay?” Riku asked. Sora turned quickly to see the boy standing by the opening that separated the bathroom and gym locker room.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sora said.

Riku stared at him, his eyes turning sharp again. “You know, you really shouldn’t lie to me Sora,” Riku said. “I hate liars.”

A shiver of electricity surged through Sora’s body. Any other person would have felt some sort of fear by the way Riku’s sharp eyes were staring down at him. But Sora? Sora felt an excitement that he never thought he would feel again. He stood tall, his bangled hand going to his father’s necklace. He pulled the necklace out to show Riku. “This is my dad, Leon’s necklace. And the bangle belongs to my dad Cloud,” he said. “They raised me to be strong, to be strong, and to be true to myself.” He took a step forward. “The necklace is pure silver and the bangle is an Adamantoise shell.” Riku’s eyebrows raised slightly, clearly impressed by the bangle. “They taught me how to live to my values, and most importantly, they raised me to never tell a lie.”

“Is that so?” Riku asked. He stepped forward towards Sora, dwarfing the boy by half a foot. “I think I’m going to like you a lot Sora,” he smirked, the sharp lethal gaze never leaving his eyes. “However, you should learn…” He bent down and whispered into Sora’s ear, “I am a man who never lies as well. And I am being truthful when I say that I am dangerous.”

“Whatever you can dish out, I can take,” Sora whispered. “I can swing my fathers’ swords with ease, my boyfriend Seifer taught me how to be tough. If you think you can scare me… you’re wrong.”

A grin appeared on Riku’s face as he backed away. “Excellent, then we’ll get along perfectly,” he said, his voice back to normal and that lethal glint gone. “Come on, Roxas will be wondering where we were.”

Sora just nodded, the electric shivers never ending him as he followed Riku. What just happened? What was that back there? It seemed so tense between but it wasn’t a hateful tension, no it was something else… and the way Riku whispered in his ear… Sora had to control his body as he willed down an erection. Riku was reminding him too much of Seifer. They found Roxas near the front of the locker room talking with Zexion and Demyx.

“There you guys are, where were you?” Roxas said, pulling Sora to his side by taking his hand.

“We just needed to wash our faces,” Riku said.

“Alright, well it sounds like you already met Demyx and Zexion,” Roxas smiled.

“Yeah,” Sora said, smiling at his cousin.

“Excuse me, but that bangle you’re wearing… is it made of an Adamantoise?” Zexion asked.

“Huh? Yeah it is,” Sora said. “This belonged to my dad, Cloud.”

“Interesting… where did he buy it?”

“Buy it? He made it,” Sora said.

“But where did he get the shell?”

“From an Adamantoise,” Sora said. “He and dad were on a mission where they ran into one. They killed it and Dad made the bangle.”

“Dude! That’s awesome!” Demyx said. “Those turtles are like the size of a house! How did they kill one of them?”

“Uncle Cloud and Uncle Leon were the best of the best in the military,” Roxas said. “They both had these huge swords that they always used.”

“Really?” Demyx asked.

“Y-Yeah,” Sora said. He pulled out his phone and turned it on. He pulled up a picture of the two swords and showed Demyx and the others. Riku placed his hand over Sora and turned the phone towards him.

“Wow,” he said, impressed. “They’re big.”

“And heavy!” Roxas called out. “They weigh like eighty pounds each!”

“And your dads just swung them around?” Riku asked looking up at Sora.

The boy blushed and nodded.

“And Sora too,” Roxas said, making the boy blush deeper.

Riku stared at Sora, their eyes meeting for the third time today. “Show me,” he whispered.

“O-Okay,” Sora said. Riku grinned at him and slapped his back. “Come on, Coach gets angry if we’re late for gym.”

Sora nodded and the cousins and Demyx headed towards the gym while Riku and Zexion hanged back. “Does he know?” Zexion asked.

“No he doesn’t,” Riku said. “And hopefully, he won’t until he’s ready.”

“Ready? Falling for the new guy already Riku?” Zexion chuckled.

“He’s strong Zexion, what can I say?” Riku said. “He didn’t back down at all when I confronted him.”

“You mean at the lockers? Yeah I heard about that,” Zexion said. “When I heard, I thought the boy was suicidal.”

“And now?”

“Happy-go-lucky,” Zexion said. “Which are the worst type of people, Riku.”

Riku smirked and said, “Then why are you dating Demyx?”

“Because that loveable idiot is too dim to realize,” Zexion said. “Anyway, Axel and the others talked to any potential bullies. Roxas is safe.”

“Good,” Riku said. “Make sure Axel and Larxene go around again and make the same protection for Sora. Tell them it’s by my orders personally.”

“Of course… just don’t make it too obvious, alright? From what Roxas told us, Sora just experienced something very tragic,” Zexion said.

Riku stared at him, confused. “Really? Sora didn’t tell me anything like that.”

“Huh,” Zexion said. “He must be trying not to think about it then.”

“What is—”

“Come on Riku! I thought you said that the coach hates late people!” Sora’s voice filled the room. The other students stared both shocked and angry that the new kid would dare say Riku’s name. The silver-haired boy just smiled, chuckling lightly, and said, “I’m coming Sora.”

He gave Zexion a look that meant their conversation was far from over and ran off to catch up with Sora.

Gym class was taught by a tall man who looked as if he literally spent his life in a weightlifting room. Tall, wide, and slightly over-muscled for Sora’s taste the man, who everyone just referred to as Coach, wore sweatpants and a white collared shirt. “Get in line!” he yelled, blowing in his whistle before doing roll call. Sora noticed that again, despite his humongous size, Coach’s voice wavered slightly when he said “Riku Senshi.” Sora thought that it was the weirdest thing. Riku, while being the hottest guy in the class (in Sora’s eyes) certainly wasn’t the tallest or most muscular. But there was something weird that was going on with the way everyone treated Riku, it was as if he was a King who demanded respect, or maybe a prince who’s rule was feared as well as respected. Whichever the case, Coach finished roll call and started them on their first task: A one mile run outside.

Sora couldn’t help but smile. A mile run outside on a track? Easy! He was used to running miles on end on the sandy beaches of Destiny Islands, running on a flat hard track would be easy. Roxas walked up to Sora and whispered, “Listen, I know you and Riku are getting along, which is great, but nobody beats him at running. Nobody.”

“Why? Is he fast or something?” Sora asked as they walked outside towards the track.

“That, and… well nobody beats him, ever. If you were any other person trying to get his locker you would have gotten a broken hand and bloody nose. Look, I’m just saying be careful with him,” Roxas said. “He’s our friend, but he has a temper. And when he flares off… only Axel can handle him.”

Sora scoffed. “Please, Seifer and I faced worse. I can handle a hot-blooded guy.” He gave Roxas a smile and went to the starting line. The track was half a mile long, which meant that they needed to do two laps. Sora smiled. He could easily do this in under four minutes.

“Ready… RUN!” Coach yelled and everyone was off. Roxas wasn’t kidding, Riku was fast. In seconds he was leading the pack, but Sora was right on his tail. The hard surface made it easier for Sora’s feet to push off against the ground and soon enough he and Riku were neck to neck. Both boys were busy concentrating on running to look at each other, their faces flushed as they both took measured breaths, their bodies starting to sweat and gym shirt starting to stick to their chest. On their first turn they ran in unison, their feet moving in sync as they left the rest of the group behind, the gap between Sora and Riku and the others only growing larger as they ran down the long straight stretch of track. Then the second curve came and Sora took this moment to show Riku how people run at Destiny Islands. He sped off like a bullet, his feet pounding the pavement, thighs stretching and flaring as his muscles worked overtime. When they came out of the curve Sora was in the lead by five feet. In quick succession Riku’s face turned from a bored collective, to shock, and finally enjoyment as a smirk played and he ran hard.

Down the long stretch they ran like two trained horses, speeding faster and faster as they went. Coach stared at them both amazed. They finished the first lap and worked on the second, Sora still five feet in the lead. Then four. Then three—The first curve of their second lap Riku and Sora were neck to neck, feet again running in sync with each other as they slammed against the track pavement, sending punishing shocks up their legs. Noses flared, egos clashed, and Sora did something that Riku did not count on. He went even faster.

Sora ran as fast as he could run. For him the class disappeared, Coach disappeared, the world around him disappeared. There was only him and Riku running, competing against each other. And for the first time since his family’s deaths a smile, a real genuine smile appeared and from that smile laughter was born. Sora was smiling and laughing like he used to before the tragic even that shattered his heart. He ran laughing, he got in the lead laughing and as he finished his second lap he slowed down and fell to the ground laughing. Sora was laughing and smiling as Riku slowed to a stop next to him, both their chests breathing deeply, their shirts soaked with sweat. “You beat me…” Riku said. “You beat me…”

“Yeah, that was fun,” Sora smiled, happiness shining in his eyes for the first time in a long time. Riku saw this change and smiled as well.

“It was,” he admitted. He reached out his hand and Sora grabbed it. Riku pulled Sora off with ease and the boy bumped into Riku’s chest. The taller teen wrapped an arm around Sora, keeping him trapped against his chest. Sora looked up to see the silver-haired boy smiling. “Sora… I think there is something special about you,” he breathed.

“T-There is?”

“Yeah… there’s something different,” Riku said. “I can see it in your eyes. They’re shining… you are happy.”

“I’m always happy.”

“No, this time you are actually happy,” Riku said. Still holding Sora he turned towards some bleachers near the track. “Let’s go sit for a bit,” he said. He moved so his arm was around Sora, but the boy could walk. They made their way to the bleachers and sat down. The rest of the class finished their run and stared at Riku and Sora, most confused, and some angry.

Sora decided that this would be the perfect time to ask. “Why do people always stare at you?” he asked.

“Hmm?”

“Everyone here, they stare at you, move out of your way—hell they moved out of Axel’s way too!” Sora said. “Nobody acted like that in my old high school, and my boyfriend is the… was the strongest guy around.”

“Simple,” Riku said. “My family own this city.”

“What?” Sora said.

“We own this city, and so I own this school,” Riku shrugged. “Not a hard concept to follow.”

“Then why are people looking at me so weirdly?” Sora asked. He looked around and pointed, “I’m sure that girl wants to claw out my eyes!”

“Because they’re jealous,” Riku said. “Jealous that a cute new boy like you not only is friends with Axel, who’s practically my brother, but is also on talking terms, and friends, with me. Some of those guys would sell everything they own just for the change to tell me their names.”

“Why? That sounds so stupid!” Sora said, throwing his hands up.

Riku chuckled and smirked. “Like I said Sora, my family owns this city. A Senshi just remembering your name is a guaranteed way to make sure you’re good for life.”

“Which is why,” Zexion said as he approached them. He looked to have sweat the most, his shirt practically drenched and sticking to his slim frame, “a lot of people bother myself and Axel on numerous occasions. Seeing you Sora will only add to these meddling encounters.”

“Sorry?” Sora said questionably.

“Don’t worry about it, Demyx usually scares most of them away with his… forcefulness,” Zexion said. “Which reminds me, Larx texted me. She’s wondering how many seats we’ll need for lunch.”

Riku thought for a moment before saying, “Eight’s fine. She can throw away that cheerleader and football player who’s been hanging with us. What were their names again?”

Zexion sighed and shook his head. “All Senshi have a horrible memory for names Sora, it’s an annoying flaw.” Riku just smiled in protest. “Zell and Sophie.”

“Huh?”

“Their names,” Zexion said. “Zell and Sophie. Zell was the football player and Sophie was the cheerleader.”

“Oh,” Riku said. “Then yeah tell Larx to just sweep them away. Sora’ll be sitting with us.”

“You’re sweeping away two people for one? Okay,” Zexion shrugged before taking out his phone. He made a few texts before looking at Sora. He shook his head and stood up. “Larxene’ll take care of it,” he said before going to join the others.

Sora just looked up at Riku. “You really do own the school, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do,” Riku smirked. “Come on, let’s see what sports Coach wants us to play.”

They spent the rest of gym class playing soccer. Sora and Riku were on the same team along with Roxas. The other students played their hardest when they went against Sora. Sora thought they were out of his blood the way a guy tried to tackle him, but Riku was there to shove the guy in mid-air and leaving the way open for Sora to score. They won, naturally, and headed back to the lockers to change.

“You’re really good,” Riku said. “How’d you become so athletic?”

“My dads were military men and my boyfriend Seifer loves pushing me beyond my limits,” Sora said. “When I was fourteen, my dads taught me how to use their swords in case of emergencies.”

“Huh… you must miss them a lot,” Riku said. “I heard that something bad happened, but not the specific details.”

“Oh…” Sora said. His eyes faded and his smile disappeared. “I… I don’t want to talk about it. Not here.”

“I understand,” Riku said. He grabbed Sora’s hand and dragged him out of the locker room and into the hallway. The same static show ran through Sora’s body as Riku led him to a small broom closet. They both went in and Riku closed the door. “We’re alone, tell me,” he whispered.

“Riku… I’m not sure—”

“Tell me!” Riku demanded. The lethal glare was back. He looked absolutely frightening, his eyes gleamed madly, his hands shook. Unafraid, Sora took one of Riku’s hands in his. He pressed Riku’s hand against his chest near his throat. “Seifer loved to hold me like this,” he said. “His hand dangerously close to my throat. Knowing that if he moved up just a little…” –Sora moved Riku’s hand up towards his throat—"he could press against my neck and made it hard for me to breathe. We loved this danger, Seifer and I, it seemed to right. A sexy dangerous force in our sleepy town. My boyfriend taught me never to be afraid Riku, my dads made me prepared for anything. You can’t scare me.”

“I’m not trying to scare you Sora,” Riku said, keeping his hand in the same place that Sora’s boyfriend once kept his. “I’m trying to protect you. But in order for that to happen… I need to know. What happened that made your eyes stop smiling? Right now is the first time that I saw them smile, even when there was a huge grin on your face, your eyes never matched it. I need to know Sora, please.”

“Ask me again,” Sora said, his eyes meeting Riku’s. Riku kept his hand so close to Sora’s throat, a tension rose between them that seemed to increase the temperature by twenty degrees. Riku found that it was getting hard to talk, he lost his voice for a second or two, so off balance and so shocked at the boy’s attitude. “Sora, will you tell me what happened?” Riku said once he found his voice and composure. Sora leaned forward and Riku’s hand immediately went away from Sora’s chest.

The smaller boy frowned and shook his head. “Later,” he said. “Come on, it’s time for lunch.” Without waiting for Riku, Sora opened the closet door and left, leaving the silver-haired boy confused and frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think! Good? Bad? Leave a comment and keep me motivated lol


	4. Sora's Tragedy

Chapter 4

Sora’s Tragedy

The cafeteria was large. It had several rows of standard folding benches which were already being filled up by the Senior and Junior students who share lunch together. Against the left-hand wall from the double doors that led into the cafeteria were two lines where the cafeteria staff served food. Sora found Roxas and Axel already sitting at a table nearest to the food. He smiled and went towards them. “Hey Sora, I heard about your race during gym,” Axel said. “Pretty ballsy if I say so myself.”

“Because apparently Riku owns the school?” Sora asked with a smirk on his face.

The two boys stared at him. “He told you?” Roxas gasped.

“Yeah, he said that he owns the school while his family owns the city,” Sora nodded. “Whatever that means.”

“It just means that they’re very influential,” Axel said, Roxas nodding with him. “And some of that influence spreads to us, thus the students back out of our way when we walk the halls.”

“I take it you’re Sora,” a female voice said. Sora turned to see a girl with long blond hair tied in two ponytails.

“Yeah…”

“Good, you found your seat. Name’s Larxene. Don’t bother me and we’ll get along swimmingly,” the girl smiled as she sat down. Sora just nodded. Two more people moved towards the table talking but Larxene stood up suddenly, slamming her hands on the table. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean, Larx? We sat here all last year,” the boy smiled. “Hey what’s with the shrimp?”

“You don’t sit here anymore,” the girl said in a threatening tone. Sore stared at her, slightly afraid.

“Hell I don’t!”

“Look Zelly boy,” Axel said from his seat. “Boss man says you two don’t sit here anymore, so you don’t. The jock table is over there, why don’t you join them before Riku shows up?”

“I—what?” the boy, Sora figured this was Zell, said.

“You heard the man, move it!” Larxene said. Sora moved to protest but Roxas held him down shaking his head. “Don’t interfere,” he whispered.

“But—”

“Trust us, you don’t want to see Larx angry,” Roxas said. “Just sit down and relax, Sora.”

“But Rox—”

“Sora baby, listen to your cousin,” Axel said. “Things are very different here than Destiny Islands. Keep your head down, stick with us, and you’ll be fine.”

“Come on Sora… let’s just go buy our lunches,” Roxas said taking Sora’s hand.

“Fine,” Sora said, his tone meaning that this wasn’t over. Holding hands, the two cousins stepped in line to wait for their turn to order. Roxas got a couple of slices of pizza and a bag of chips while Sora got a wrapped-up hamburger, fries, and a bag of chips. They both got diet soda. Roxas slapped Sora’s hand away when he reached for his wallet and paid for everything before Sora could complain. “Cousin gift,” Roxas said before the two carried their lunches back to the table where now Zexion and Demyx joined them. They already had their lunches out and were eating.

“Hey! Sora! You’re sitting here too?” Demyx smiled waving at Sora.

“Yeah,” Sora nodded as he sat down.

“Awesome! This is like the best table!” Demyx said.

“Of course, it is, it’s my table,” a confident voice said from behind them. Sora turned to see Riku walked towards them, carrying a very big bag. He sat down right next to Sora, purposefully pushing his leg against Sora’s, and placed the bag on the table.

“Riku always brings the best lunches,” Demyx said. “He has a maid Sora. A maid! And a butler!”

“He lives in a mansion, it is only natural,” Zexion said in a bored voice.

“A mansion? And he goes here?” Sora asked, turning to Riku. Shouldn’t he be at a private school or something?

“His dad’s one of the main donors for this school, so Riku and both his brothers went here,” Roxas said, answering for Riku.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Riku nodded.

“That’s… impressive,” Sora said. “Wait, brothers? How many do you have?”

“Two,” Riku said. “I’m the youngest. There’s my older brother Terra who you met already and then there’s Saix.”

“He already met Terra?” Zexion asked.

“Yeah, he helped me off the train,” Sora smiled.

“Interesting…”

“Anyway, Sora…” Riku leaned in and whispered in Sora’s ear, “That shit you pulled in the closet? It’s never going to happen again.”

“Make me,” Sora whispered back, ignoring the strange vibration within him. It seemed like everything Riku did reminded him of Seifer.

“Oh I will,” Riku whispered.

“Sora!” Roxas said, snapping both boys out of whatever tension that was. Sora moved back and looked at his cousin. “Demyx and Zexion wants to see Uncle Cloud and Uncle Leon’s swords… is it okay?” he asked.

“Y-Yeah, yeah sure,” Sora nodded. “As long as they promise to be careful.” He pulled out his phone out of habit to check his emails and Riku suddenly asked, “Sora? Out of everyone here, whose numbers do you have?”

“Just Axel and Roxas,” Sora said. “Why?”

“Can I have it?” Riku asked, opening his hand for Sora’s phone. Sora gave it to him and Riku proceeded to put in his contacts information. When he was done, instead of handing it back to Sora, he instead gave it to Larxene, who did the same and gave it to Zexion, who copied the other two and finally Demyx did it before giving it back to Sora. “There, now you have everyone you should worry about,” Riku said.

“Uhh thanks?” Sora said scrolling through his contacts. He stopped at Riku’s name and stared at him. “’Riku The Boss.’” He read out.

“And don’t you forget it,” Riku said, his eyes glinting something fierce. Sora’s cheeks blushed and he turned to his lunch, stuffing his mouth with fries so he didn’t need to talk. Riku chuckled and unwrapped his own lunch, which looked to be a homemade bento box.

The feeling around the table quickly turned to a relaxing one as the seven talked about anything and everything. Sora talked about his life at Destiny Islands. How he lived on a house directly on the beach and every morning he and his fathers ate breakfast outside and watch the sun rise over the ocean. How he and his friends would all hang out at the beach and play blitzball or race along the ocean before jumping into the ocean. How his fathers trained him to be as fit as he could. And, more importantly, he told them about Seifer. About how Seifer helped Sora discover many things about him that he would never knew.

Sora found that he talked the whole period, everyone’s attention fixated on him. He blushed when the bell rang and said, “Sorry… I didn’t know I was talking for that long.”

“It’s fine,” Riku said. “This place… sounds like a paradise.”

“It was,” Sora smiled.

“Well sorry Sora, but you’re a far ways from Paradise,” Riku said. He stood up and said, “Come on, we have class.”

“Right…” Sora stood and followed Riku, his words circling in his head.

 

At the end of the day, Sora was exhausted, his brain full of lessons that needed forgetting, and he just wanted to jump on his bed and sleep. But before that, he promised that he would show his new friends his fathers’ swords. He and Roxas got into Axel’s car while Zexion got into Demyx’s and Riku drove by himself. Somehow, they reached Roxas’s home in record time and parked in front of the house. Roxas led the small group of boys into the house, unlocking the door for them. “Shiro! We’re home!” he called at the dog and the large Irish wolfhound came charging from wherever he was sitting to greet Roxas and Sora with excited licks and barks. The cousins petted and shown the dog his needed love before Roxas turned to Sora and said, “I’m going to check on his bowls.”

“Okay… umm follow me I guess?” Sora said looking at the other boys. He led the four up the stairs and into his room. Axel let out a low whistle and said, “You really cleaned up the place, Sora.”

“Thank you,” Sora said. The walls were now hanged with pictures of himself and his fathers, the swords seemed to be a focal point opposite Sora’s bed. The four boys stared at them as Sora walked up to the swords, reached up, and grabbed the hilt of Cloud’s Buster Sword. With ease, he lifted it off of the sword’s hooks and lowered it, pointed it down towards the floor, and gently let it fall till the blade tip rested on the ground.

“That thing’s massive!” Demyx gasped.

Sora blushed. “It’s… not that big?”

“Dude! It’s bigger than your entire body! How thick is it?” Demyx asked.

“It’s five feet tall… and a foot wide,” Sora said. He turned the sword so that they could see the blunt end of the sword.

“There’s no way that’s eighty pounds,” Riku scoffed. He stepped forward to grab it but Sora stepped back.

“No!” Sora yelled. Then, in a softer voice, “Please don’t touch it. …It’s my dad’s.”

“Alright, I can respect that,” Riku said. He turned to Demyx, Axel, and Zexion and said, “Why don’t you guys look for Roxas?”

Demyx seemed confused but the other two nodded. Zexion grabbed Demyx’s arm and dragged him out of the room, Axel following. Sora stared at Riku confused as the door closed shut. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“I just wanted to talk with you,” Riku said. He moved over to Sora’s bed and sat down on it. He patted the spot next to him. Sora looked wary at first but Riku smiled and held up his hands in a defenseless way. Sora turned and return the Buster Sword to its place and went to sit next to Riku. “We’re alone, safe under your father’s eyes,” Riku whispered. “My family believes that our family heirlooms hold pieces of our loved ones, and it’s through those pieces, which we usually put in a shrine, that they watch over us. Those swords are your shrine, right?”

“A bit yeah,” Sora said.

“Then you have no reason to worry,” Riku smiled softly. “Your dads are watching you right now. And they always will.”

A small sad smile graced Sora’s face. He looked up at the two swords, which crossed each other to make an X shape. Silence filled the room, Riku sharing Sora’s gaze. Then, in a voice so quiet Riku had to strain to hear, Sora said, “It was a car crash. We were on our way home, my dads, Seifer, and me. We just had dinner at the restaurant Seifer’s mom owns. It was late and raining heavily. Us locals who know the roads could have easily drive them in that condition. But visitors? Not so much. I don’t remember how it happened. A family who lost control of their car collided into us directly. There was this huge explosion then… nothing. I was told by Big Uncle Wakka that I was lucky… I came out of that without a scratch. My dads and Seifer, they shielded me from the blast. I…” Tears started to fill in Sora’s eyes. Riku just sat there quietly. He placed his hand on Sora’ thigh and left it there, placing some pressure. “I hated them for months the other family. They all came out of the accident with broken bones and deep cuts. But my dads… Seifer… my family… why… I still ask myself that. Why were they the ones who had to—who had to—” Sora broke out crying.

It was an ugly cry. His face turned red with flush, tears rolled down Sora’s face like two steady rivers, meeting at his chin where they dropped at a steady rate onto his lap. His nose threatened to drip. Sora’s wails were loud and long, interrupted only by an intake of breath before starting again. His body started to tremble and his voice started to grow hoarse as he cried. “It-it was their fault! It was their car whose engine was faulty not ours! Why! Why did my Daddies have to die? They fought Adamantoise! They fought Chimeras! They were the ones who—who brought down the Midgardsormr! So why! Why was it a _fucking_ car crash that killed them when they did all this stuff an’ more!”

Sora wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt before he continued crying. The room around him started to feel hotter, sweat appeared on his forehead, his head feeling heavy like lead was pushing against his brain. “They were war heroes! Seifer was going to be a war hero! After everything he went through—what we went through! WHY! I—I—I—can’t breathe—can’t—” Sora started to cough violently.

Riku jumped up and yelled, “ROXAS!”

There were feet pounding and the door flew open. “Sora!” Roxas yelled running to his cousin. Sora’s hands were at his throat, clenching it tightly as he tried to breathe. His hysterics had caused a horrible coughing fit.

“Zexion, I need cold water. We need to cool him down,” Riku said. “Axel, contact Sora’s Aunt and Uncle, let them know what’s happening.” The two nodded and rushed out of the room. Sora continued to cough as Roxas rushed to open all the windows. Riku went to Sora’s side and grabbed both hands. “Look at me, look at me. You need to breathe, okay? Breathe with me…” Riku took several deep, long breathes and held Sora’s hand tightly making the boy do the same. In between coughing Sora tried to take a breath only to begin coughing again.

“Sora! Breathe!” Riku demanded, the lethal glint returning to his eyes. That glint triggered something in Sora and the teen did his hardest to breathe between coughing. He broke a coughing fit, having a two second rest before the coughing began again. “That’s it, keep breathing—what is taking so long!” Riku growled out.

Zexion came running back with a glass of water. Riku snatched it and pushed Sora’s hair back. “Sora, drink this,” he said in the same commanding tone. “You need to drink this, Sora.” He tipped the edge of the cup against Sora’s open lips and poured slowly. He stopped, allowing Sora to swallow. The coughing started to reside and Riku gave Sora more water. “That’s it… you’re doing good Sora, calm down now…” Riku whispered.

Roxas and Zexion stared at the two as Demyx and Axel came running back in. “We called them—” Axel began but stopped immediately when Riku gave him a sharp look.

Riku turned his attention to Sora. “That’s it Sora, keep breathing… there we go…” He whispered, wiping Sora’s hair away from his forehead and eyes.

Sora’s coughing stopped, his face was fully flushed, cheeks tear-stained and forehead hot. The water helped cool him down and Riku’s gently touches and words calmed him down, keeping the boy anchored. Soon his breathing turned to normal levels and he finished the cup of water. “Sorry,” he said, his voice hoarse.

“Don’t be,” Riku said. “You overworked yourself. It’s normal. Are you okay?”

“I am now,” Sora nodded, though his cheeks were still blushed and dirty. Riku smiled. He held Sora’s cheek and wiped it with his thumb. “You scared me,” he said.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Riku whispered. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

They shared a smile. Roxas cleared his throat and the two looked up at him. “You okay Sora?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m better now,” Sora said.

“Good… I’ll call mom and dad and give them an update,” he said already taking out his phone. He walked out of the room, Axel following him.

“Zexion, get Sora some more water,” Riku commanded, handing the teen the now empty cup. The small teen nodded and left, pulling Demyx with him. Riku smiled at Sora. “Alone again,” he said. “But this time… you should take it easy with the talking.”

“You saying you don’t like my voice?” Sora asked with a cheeky grin, his voice now only somewhat hoarse.

Riku smiled and shook his head. “The opposite, in fact,” he said. He stood up and turned towards Sora’s desk where picture frames crowded. He walked towards it and picked up a picture. “They were a handsome couple,” he said looking at the picture. “Your fathers.”

“Thanks…” Sora said.

“I can see where you get your good looks from too,” Riku said. He placed the picture where he found it and walked over to Sora. He felt his forehead and smiled. “Well, it doesn’t feel hot,” he said. “How do you feel?”

“Better,” Sora said, enjoying the contact of skin. They shared another smile and Riku helped Sora to his feet. “Come on, let’s go downstairs.”

“Okay,” Sora nodded. The two walked slowly out of Sora’s room and down the stairs, Riku taking his time as he kept his hands around Sora. They walked towards the back of the house where the living room was and sat down on a large black leather sectional. Riku moved an ottoman so they could put their feet up. Zexion walked in and gave Sora his water. He sat down on the sectional too, Demyx following him. Axel and Roxas came in a moment after that. “Dad’s still driving over, and Mom’s too busy at her flower shop but she’s relieved to hear you’re okay,” he said.

Sora smiled and just nodded. The teenagers ended up watching television until Uncle Zack came home, barging through the door. “Sora!” he yelled.

“In here,” Riku called out. Uncle Zack rushed into the back room and immediately lifted the young boy into his arms. “Sora! Sora, I was so worried—are you okay? What happened? Tell me everything!”

Sora blushed and looked at the other guys. Understanding his embarrassment, Uncle Zack carried Sora out of the room. They headed to the kitchen where Shiro was sleeping and sat down. There Sora told Uncle Zack what happened from the others wanting to see his fathers’ swords, to him and Riku sitting alone and his outburst and how Riku took control of the situation. When he was done telling Uncle Zack what happened, the man looked relieved. He relaxed in his chair and said, “Thank God Riku took over when he did. Aerith and I’ll have to find some way to thank him. I don’t know what would happen if anything happened to you Sora.”

“I just overreacted…” Sora blushed.

“Doesn’t matter,” Uncle Zack said. “Something serious could have happened to you. But you’re fine and that’s all that matters.”

There was a knock on the wall and they turned to see Riku looking sheepish. “I uh just got a text from my brothers… my dad wants me home… Zexion and Demyx already left too.”

“Alright. And Riku? Thank you for looking after Sora,” Uncle Zack said. “You’re welcomed here anytime you want.”

“Thank you,” Riku said. “Sora… I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah,” Sora nodded. “Have a safe trip.” Riku gave a small salute and walked away.

Uncle Zack stood up and stretched. “Well… I’ll start cooking. Your aunt’s dealing with a very tricky costumer at her shop so she’ll be home when that’s done with. Go and relax Sora.”

“Okay,” Sora nodded. He returned to the living room where Roxas was still watching the television with Axel.

“Sora? How do you feel about Riku?” Roxas asked as soon as Sora walked in.

“How do I—what?”

“Feel about Riku,” Roxas said.

“He’s a nice guy, and really helpful,” Sora said, though a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

Both Roxas and Axel frowned at that. “Sora,” Axel said. “I’m telling you this because Riku’s my best friend. Don’t get too attached to him. He’s bad news.”

“What—”

“Don’t fall in love with him Sora,” Roxas said. “Bad things happen to people who fall in love with Riku Senshi.”


	5. A Past's Hint

Chapter 5

A Past’s Hint

Roxas’s warning stayed with Sora for the next couple of weeks. “Don’t fall in love with Riku Senshi.” Why would Roxas say that? Sora couldn’t get his mind past this. Riku seemed like a really good guy. He was funny, confident, cocky… he was strong as well as Sora found out, he teased the silver-haired one day only for the teen to lift him up single-handedly and toss him over his shoulder! And every time they touched, Sora had this feeling that he couldn’t shake off. It seemed that Riku would find any and every excuse to brush against, lean against, or touch Sora; from their hands meeting when they’re at their locker to sitting close to him during lunch, and always standing an inch too close while they’re in the hallways. And Riku was always helping Sora. He looked out for the boy, made sure that what happened on the first day of school in his room never happened again.

Riku truly did remind Sora of Seifer, and that scared him the most. Should he just abandon his love for boyfriend after all the years they’ve been together? Even though it has been months since the accident, Sora never let go of Seifer, he just couldn’t. In his dreams, he still saw Seifer’s smile, he could feel the way Seifer held his chest and throat as they kissed. He could hear Seifer’s voice whisper promises of being Sora’s knight. How could he ever let go of Seifer? And yet Riku…

Riku was showing Sora the way of the city. Riku brought him to museums and plays; restaurants and movie theaters; stores the size of houses and buildings as tall of the sky. New sights that Sora could never dream of. Why today they were set to visit a park that Riku loved to frequent. It was Friday and Sora wanted to do nothing else but relax after a stressful day at school. Riku was driving him to the park, and this was the first time Sora saw his car as the two walked together in the parking lot. “Woah! How didn’t I notice that!” Sora said.

It was a sleek black state of the art Mercedes Benz. Sora didn’t know how to describe it as he watched in awe as the doors didn’t open out but slide up! “It’s like the DeLorean!” Sora exclaimed.

“The what?” Riku chuckled as he slid into his seat, Sora following. Riku pressed a button and the doors smoothly slid down into their rightful place.

“The DeLorean! You know… from that movie,” Sora said.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Sora,” Riku chuckled. He pressed another button and the engine roared to life. Music started to blare, heavy rock like Axel. Riku drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he turned to Sora. “We’re going to Watari Park, it’s near one of the buildings my family owns,” he said. “There’s this great café there as well as a small wood.”

“Okay—wait one of the buildings your family owns?” Sora asked.

“I told you Sora,” Riku chuckled. “My family owns this city. Come on, I’ll show you.” He shifted gears and they were off. The ride was smooth, the engine nearly quiet. Everything worked perfectly.

“Wow…” Sora said looking around the car. He couldn’t believe that he was actually sitting in a car as modern as sleek as… new as this! He smiled at Riku. “I never been in a car this fancy,” he said. “The closest is Axel’s but this… this blows his out of the water!”

Riku chuckled, “Of course it should. Terra got it for me for my birthday.”

“Your birthday? When was that?” Sora asked.

“A week before school began,” Riku said.

“You turned seven—”

“Eighteen,” Riku corrected. “Don’t try and be smart now, I’m older than you.”

“Ha! As if I worried about something like that,” Sora said.

Riku smirked and turned the volume of his music up. They reached a stoplight and Riku looked at Sora. “So, Sora… what type of music do you like?”

“What type of music I like? Let’s see…” Sora thought for a moment and said, “Anything really… except rap and country. I hate those two.”

Riku laughed and said, “Nice to meet someone else who hates country. I had an uncle who swore by country music. He played it whenever he came over.”

“That sounds so annoying,” Sora said.

“It was! You should have seen the annoyed looks my father gave him,” Riku laughed. “My father’s usual calm, expressionless almost robot-like, yeah? But once my uncle plays country music all of that goes out the window. He always says, ‘Country music is a crime worse than everything we’ve done.’” Riku smiled but Sora just stared at him.

“Worse than everything we’ve done?” Sora repeated. “What does that mean?”

“Don’t worry about that, it’s nothing to get excited about,” Riku said. The light turned green and he sped off, the force of the speed pushing any questions back down Sora’s throat. “Well, more importantly, you should be worrying about what you’ll have when we get there.”

“What do you mean?”

“The café, you dork,” Riku said. He turned a corner and Sora looked outside to see what looked like a miniature woods in the middle of the city. There were tall, towering trees standing between spiraling and winding pathways that led towards more cleared out areas of flat grassy grounds. There was a playground, a vast one, with two sets of swings, a jungle gym with a slide that was eight feet in the air and spiraled towards the ground and see-saws. More importantly, however, was a building that looked to be made from the park itself. Its walls were covered with ivy and vines, large tendrils curling around and poking out; a deep green coloring with pink flowers covering some of them. A tree was planted directly next to the café and seemed to merge with it, the trunk leaning on the ivy-covered walls and the branches resting on the top of the building, providing ample amount of shade for the people below. Even the seats and tables looked to have sprung up from the ground, having a similar color scheme with the café. “It looks vegan, but it’s not. Thank god,” Riku said.

He parked in a small parking lot next to the café and with a press of a button his engine was off and the doors were sliding upwards again. The two got out and the doors returned to their natural position. “Good, our seats are clear,” Riku smirked pointing to a table directly next to a giant oak tree. A large tendril was wrapped around the iron standing in the middle of the table that provide support. He led Sora to the table and they both sat down. “Are all of these real plants?” Sora asked looking around.

“Mostly yeah,” Riku said. “Why?”

“It’s just reminding me of when I was young,” Sora said. “My dads took me to this giant forest where a village was made of plants. The houses, sidewalks—even the bridges! All plants and a variety of trees. Obviously, you couldn’t take a car there so it was a two-day hike for us to get there. I was nine at the time and my dads were called to inspect an ochu that was causing some trouble there.”

“Ochu? The hell is that?” Riku asked.

“You never heard of an ochu before!” Sora gasped. “Next thing I know, you’re going to tell me you never saw a chocobo!”

“Of course, I’ve seen Chocobos,” Riku scoffed. “My family owns a couple of them. It’s just that creatures like that are rare here at Hollow Bastion.”

“No doubt, cause Ochus are rare too, as well as Adamantoise,” Sora said. “But my dads fight them all the time. I remember the first time I saw it. It was massive, about the size of this café here. Imagine a giant flower bud with two long green tendril-like tentacles coming out of its side and feet that looked like leaves. The flower bud opens up to revel these spores right, incredibly rare and expensive and also poisonous. Dad made sure that I wore every single poison rings and star pendants that we have so I was immune to everything the ochu did. Anyway, they made sure that I was safe and out of sight before they took on the ochu. It was amazing! They were jumping and slicing everywhere—there wasn’t even a second that they stood still! The battle didn’t even last two minutes before they were done and the ochu laid dead in front of them! It was awesome,” Sora smiled. “They let me help collect the spores and returned to the village where Daddy gave some of the spores to the mayor before taking the rest home with us.”

“What happened to the rest of them?”

“Oh, we sold it,” Sora shrugged. “Well some of it. The rest we distributed to the others at Destiny Island. We gave some to Big Uncle Wakka, he’s the police chief at Destiny Islands and everyone just calls him that, Auntie Lulu who owns an apothecary, everyone. And the little bit we had left, we placed in a small vial and sold a tiny bit for around ten thousand.”

“Generous,” Riku said. “If my family obtained these spores, we would have just sold them to the highest bidder.”

“Why?” Sora asked, cocking his head slightly. “They’re very useful! Big Uncle Wakka always used them on anyone who came into the station sick or drunk.”

“Money makes the world go round, Sora,” Riku said. “Speaking of… do you know what you want?”

“Want? Oh, to eat,” Sora said. He looked around and tried to see what the people around them were eating.

“I usually just get a cup of coffee and chicken Caesar salad, but you can get whatever you want,” Riku said.

“Okay then… I’ll have umm…I’ll have to look and see,” Sora said.

“Don’t worry, I think I know what will be perfect for you,” Riku said. He raised his hand and immediately a waitress ran up to him. “I will have my usual and Sora Strife will have a chocolate milkshake and a fruit salad.” The waitress bowed and left. Riku smiled at Sora and asked, “Did I do good?”

“Hmmmm… depends on how the milkshake is,” Sora smiled wildly. He loved sweets.

Riku chuckled and leaned back. “You really should smile like that more,” he said.

“I always smile—”

“No, you don’t,” Riku said. “Your eyes tell me everything Sora. You don’t smile. Not really.”

“What are you talking about? Of course, I smile,” Sora said frowning. Riku tsked and shook his head. “No, you don’t Sora, no you don’t. But… I suppose it is understandable.”

“What do you mean?” Sora huffed.

Riku looked at Sora, his eyes sharp and expression cool and emotionless. Sora felt like the air around him dropped by twenty degrees as Riku stared at him. “Because… I don’t smile either. At least, when I’m not around you.”

“You… you don’t?” Sora asked.

“No, I don’t,” Riku said. “My father… he… he’s a strict man, and my eldest brother even stricter. They both taught me to protect my emotions, to hide them.”

“Why would they do that?” Sora asked.

“They just want to protect me,” Riku continued as if he didn’t hear Sora. “My father and Saix… they want to protect me from everything, Terra too! All they do is push and hide things from me as if I can’t handle it. But I can! You see how I run the school Sora, you see the respect and fear everyone gives me! I’m a goddamn Senshi! I can handle myself!”

“Maybe… maybe they’re just looking out for you,” Sora said. “My dads and Seifer, they would always make sure that I was okay, that I was safe even when there was no need to do it. They babied me sometimes but it always came from a good place, yeah? Your dad and brothers are just doing the same.”

“But they never let me prove myself,” Riku sighed. The waitress came back and silently placed their drinks and salads in front of them. “They would never give me even an inch to prove myself… it’s always ‘let us handle it,’ ‘go focus on your schoolwork,’ or ‘this doesn’t concern you Riku.’ Doesn’t concern me? Sora I’m a Senshi! Riku Senshi. Anything that has a hint of Senshi activity concerns me.”

“Senshi? Is that right?” a voice said. Sora and Riku looked to see three thuggish-looking men standing near them. They were all rough looking, their clothes in some tatters and color-coordinated, all three of them wearing a strange emblem on their shirts: A broken black heart with red outlines. “Hear that boys? That whelp says he’s a Senshi.”

The men chuckled darkly as they stepped towards Riku and Sora. “Hey, ain’t it the Senshi who broke Boss’s nose?” one of them asked.

“That and they broke our boss’s car,” the first guy said. “I think we’re owing retribution, don’t you agree boys?”

“Yeah! Yeah!”

Riku scoffed at them. “What are you doing here? This is Senshi territory. We don’t need you dirtying the park with your presence.”

“Looks like the whelp’s got a tongue, boys,” the first one said again. He took a step closer and Sora could see that he had scars running all over his face. “I think we should teach these boys some manners…”

Sora turned to Riku, scared and confused about what was going on. The other customers either didn’t notice the three brutes or are personally ignoring them as they fell silent. Nobody moved. Riku sighed and stood up. “I’m sorry Sora, I really wished that you didn’t have to see this,” he said.

“Who are these people Riku?” Sora demanded.

“Just some goons who got the bad end of a business deal,” Riku said. “Nothing to worry about, I’ll have them gone before you can even move.”

“You cocky son of a—” Before the first thug could finish, Riku moved and with impressive strength, punched him straight in the gut, his fist pushing upward and forcing the thug to fly a couple of inches into the air and lose his balance, falling. Riku pivoted on his left foot and with his right, he kicked the second thug in his fast, Riku’s kick making contact with his cheek and pushing him. Like the first guy, he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Sora stood up quickly as the third thug tried to run towards Riku. Without thinking, the brunet sprinted towards the man, grabbed him around his waist and, with surprising ease, lifted the man in the air, Sora bending backwards into an arch and letting the man fall with him, the thug falling face-first into the dirt-covered ground, his body dropping like a sack of potatoes.

“Where’d you learn that?” Riku asked impressed.

“My dads taught me to take care of myself,” Sora said simply. “But that was Big Uncle Sabin.”

Riku chuckled and went to the suplexed man. He stepped on the man’s chest and pushed down as he bent. “You really shouldn’t have ruined my date,” he whispered so only the man could hear him. “Go to your boss and tell him that Watari Park is off limits. Next time, it’ll be Saix who’ll deal with you.”

The man’s face turned petrified, all color drained from his face. “Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-“

“Leave,” Riku said as he kicked the man away. Sora stared as the three men went running. Riku went inside the café for a bit and came out to see that Sora was still staring at where the three people ran off to. “Sora, come sit down, your milkshake’s kinda melting.”

“What the hell was that?” Sora asked.

“Excuse me?”

Sora turned to Riku and glared at him. “That! What the hell was that Riku? Who were those people? Why did they attack you—what are you talking about with the territory stuff? I’m not an idiot Riku.”

“I never thought you were Sora,” Riku said. “Sit down, calm down, and I’ll explain.”

Sora stared at him, his glare softening as Riku just continued to sit down and smile softly at him. Hesitantly Sora edged towards his seat. He grabbed it, sat down slowly, his eyes never leaving Riku, and leaned forward, placing his arms on the table and folding his hands. “Tell me,” he demanded.

“Those were hired thugs from a business partner of my father’s,” Riku said coolly. “He was telling us about business negotiations. I guess my father’s associate didn’t like the outcome and told those thugs to look out for us.”

“Then what about that stuff like your father breaking their boss’s nose and car?” Sora demanded.

“They must have been exaggerating,” Riku shrugged. “But it doesn’t matter, the police will pick them up and lock them away, and my father will deal with his associate. Don’t get any troublesome ideas Sora, when I say that the Senshi Family owns this city, I mean it in the most legal of terms.”

Sora gave Riku a skeptical look. “Then tell me this,” he said slowly. “Why were they wearing the same clothes and stuff? They were too tattered to be a uniform.”

“It seems like my father’s associate… fell to use gang members to get us,” Riku sighed. “A pity really, I thought he was higher than that.”

Sora stared at him. “One last question,” he said with a serious tone that did not fit the brunet. “Will they come back?”

“No. You are completely safe with my Sora,” Riku said. “The best thing to do is forget that they even happened, understand?” Riku stretched out his hand and took Sora’s, rubbing his thumb gently on Sora’s hand. “I will never let anything bad happen to you Sora, I promise,” Riku pledged.

Sora’s eyes moved towards their held hands. He squeezed his hand against Riku’s and looked up at the silver-haired teen. His plump pink lips trembling as he fought the blush that was crawling on his cheeks, and with a voice that was like the gentlest of breezes he said, “I trust you.”

“Good,” Riku whispered. He looked around for a bit and asked, “Do you want to go for a walk? I think we both need to clear our heads.”

“Yeah… I would like that,” Sora said.

Their food and drinks forgotten, they stood hand in hand. Riku’s larger, rough yet perfectly smooth hand cupping around Sora’s smaller, slender hand that hid unknown strength. They walked away from the ivy-covered café and down a random pathway into the small forest. The sun was shining through the leaves, leaving pockets of sunlight scattered on the empty pathway that were disturbed by the walking couple as slowly they moved closer and closer together. Sora looked up to Riku and couldn’t help but smile. He really did remind him so much of Seifer. Feeling a safety that he didn’t feel since the accident, Sora leaned his head against Riku’s shoulder. Roxas told him not to fall in love with Riku Senshi, but it was too late. They’ve only known each other for a few weeks and yet in that time Sora could already feel himself falling.

This isn’t love, no not yet. But something close to it that Sora can’t name.

 

The room was dark, lit only by a raging green fire in a marble fireplace, its flames giving out angry cracklings and roars as embers spat out against the guard that kept the flames in check. It was a large room with large windows on either side, shades and curtains drawn over them to deny the sunlight from entering. In the middle of the room was a wide imposing desk made of the blackest Ebony. A closed laptop sat on it, as well as a bird-stand on which a raven was sleeping. There was also an ancient scepter of unimaginable value. Behind the imposing desk was a large, impressive chair made of velvet and sitting on it was a woman whose features are too horrible and too evil to describe. “Is it done?” she asked, her every word dripping with an unspeakable power and threat.

Before her, on their knees and squabbling for their lives, were three men wearing the broken black heart emblem on their chests. “Please, we had complications—the brat he had a freak with him!”

“Fools!” The woman raged. The three men screamed in fear and bent their heads lower, all sniveling and sobbing. “Three grown men beaten by two children!”

“P-Please boss, let us explain! That kid wasn’t normal! He lifted Joe right into the air and no effort! How are supposed to know that the Senshi had that much manpower on their side!”

The woman sat back down and tapped her long, clawed fingers against the desk. “Describe this child,” she demanded.

“We didn’t have a good look at him, boss—’

“Then leave. I’ll have the others deal with you. Except you Joe… stay here,” the woman said. She petted her raven as the two men who weren’t Joe walked out, giving the man sad looks. As soon as the door closed behind them there were screams, and then, nothing.

“Joe,” the woman said. “It has been far too long since the Senshi exiled me from my city. Hollow Bastion was mine, it belonged to me… but then the Senshi came in and everything fell around me. My empire, my power; they stole it all. But now I am back and the foolish Senshi will learn how to truly rule a city by fear. Isn’t that right, Joe?”

“Y-Y-Yes ma’am,” Joe said. His entire body was shaking, his skin now looked like paper as all blood seemed to drain away from his skin though his heart was beating thrice its normal rate. “But ma’am,” he dared to say, “The Senshi… they’re ruthless. The oldest son Saix took down fifty of our men by himself! And not to mention his father—”

“I’ve heard of their strength, but every family has a weak point,” the woman said. “But enough about that… it is getting late, and it is almost time for dinner.”

“D-Dinner, ma’am?”

“Yes, poor Diablo has slept the day away,” the woman said. “He is very hungry.” She relaxed into her chair and petted her raven Diablo one last time, waking it up. “Eat Diablo, you need your strength,” she said. And the bird took flight.

In the darkness, you couldn’t see the raven attack Joe; you couldn’t see the way it gorged out the man’s eyes and swallowed them, or the way it’s sharp peak peaked and poked at the man’s heart as blood spilled and pooled around him. Nor could you see the way the body shock and stuttered as the raven snipped at its vital blood vessels. No, all you could hear were screams. Loud, clear screams that slowly became gargled noises and desperate pleas and then pitiful wheezes and breathes barely louder than a soft breeze or a click of a key on a keypad. And like the men before outside the woman’s door, Joe’s desperate pleas for his life soon became nothing.

And the woman far too ugly and far too hideously evil to describe simply pet her raven when it returned to its post, its beak bloodied and stomach full.


	6. The First Date

Chapter 6

The First Date

Sora followed Riku’s suggestion, and the three men’s interruption of their… date(?) slowly seeped from his mind. He and Riku spent the rest of the day together, Riku driving Sora home as the sun was setting. Sora invited Riku to stay for dinner, but the silver-haired boy denied saying that his father will be expecting him.

As soon as Sora closed the door, Roxas was waiting for him. “Sora,” he sighed. “Please tell me that you didn’t…”

“I don’t know,” Sora said, knowing what Roxas was about to say. “He reminds me so much of Seifer and yet… it’s not like I’m projecting Seifer on him, they’re just very similar. And yet… Riku’s more, you know? Every time we touch, I just feel this weird feeling inside me and… I have to remind myself I’m Seifer’s Boy.”

“His boy?” Roxas asked, his eyebrow raising. Sora nodded and motioned for Roxas to follow him. Sora led Roxas to his room and went to his computer desk filled with pictures. He opened up a drawer and handed a tight black collar with a tag reading “SEIFER’S BOY.”

“He gave that to me on our one-year anniversary,” Sora said. “It’s to remind me of everything we’ve went through together… and how much we’ve grown.”

“Shit…” Roxas said, looking at his cousin. He would have never described Sora to be in this type of relationship.

“Everything about our relationship was serious,” Sora said. “We both believed that we were going to marry. …My collar was just the promise gift.”

“Damn, you two must have loved each other,” Roxas said. “I don’t think Axel would have done something this serious for me.”

Sora nodded. “Am I being a horrible person, if I date Riku?” he asked. “Or would I be worse if I hang onto Seifer?”

“I honestly don’t know Sora,” Roxas said looking at the collar in his hands. “I’m sure that Seifer would want you to be happy.”

“Yeah… he would,” Sora sighed. He looked at the collar and smiled softly. “Thanks, Roxas…”

“For what? I did nothing,” Roxas said.

Sora shook his head. “You did,” he said. “You’re being so understanding… and just thank you for being here.”

“Anytime Sora,” Roxas smiled. He gave Sora the collar back and wrapped his arm around Sora’s shoulder. “Hey…” he said, giving Sora a perverted smile. “Think I can show this to Axel and give him a hint for Christmas?”

Sora gave a small laugh and smiled, moving his arm over Roxas’s as he wrapped it around his cousin’s shoulder. “Yeah… but I want a picture of you wearing it.”

“Done,” Roxas said. Moving easily as one, Sora placed his collar back in its place and the moved downstairs, the boys refusing to let go of each other, and headed to the back room to watch a movie of Sora’s choosing.

That night Sora had a dream about Seifer.

Seifer was standing in front of him wearing a black speedo and his white trench coat, his muscles were glistening in the sun and a nice bronze color due to his outdoor activities. Sora was standing in front of him wearing a red speedo and nothing else, his body lithe and just as sun-kissed. Seifer was holding a small present and smiled down at Sora. “Happy one-year, baby,” he said giving Sora the present.

“Seifer! I… I didn’t get you anything,” Sora gasped.

“You accepting my gift and proposal is good enough,” Seifer said.

Sora nodded and opened the gift, revealing the collar and tag. Sora picked it up lovingly, his thumb brushing against the tag. “Seifer’s Boy,” he read.

“Yeah,” Seifer said. “You’re my boy, my boyfriend, my everything. I want everyone to know which knight is protecting you.”

Sora smiled and hooked the tag on immediately. “It fits perfectly!” he smiled.

“Of course it does,” Seifer said. “I know every inch of my boy.” He moved towards Sora and placed his arm around Sora, pulling the boy to him. “You look so beautiful, Sora,” he breathed.

“Seifer…”

Seifer chuckled and pulled Sora closer, the small boy pressing against his hard, compact muscles. Seifer leaned down and whispered, “I love you Sora.”

“I love you too Seifer.”

The hand on his back moved down, resting on Sora’s curved, plump ass. “My sweet perverted angel,” Seifer whispered. “Look at me.”

Sora looked up, his blue eyes shimmering. Seifer gave him a sad smile. He started to fade a bit, his outline glowing and a blinding light pushing from his back in the shape of brilliant white, soft wings. “My sweet angel Sora,” Seifer whispered, speaking words that he would only say to Sora, “I love you. But you need to let go.”

“But I can’t,” Sora said, wrapping his arms around Seifer as tightly as he could. “I love you Seifer!”

“I know you do Sora, and you were such a good boy, and an amazing boyfriend,” Seifer said. “But you need to move on, be someone else’s little perverted angel.”

“You mean Riku…” Sora said. He looked up at Seifer, “You’re not mad?”

“Mad? I’ll be mad if you don’t move on!” Seifer said. He smiled and brushed Sora’s hair. “Your dads and I are so proud of you Sora, you’re growing into a great man.”

“But I need you Seifer,” Sora pleaded. He hugged Seifer tighter and began to cry. “Seifer! I need you! And my Daddies!”

“We’re always with you, Sora,” Seifer said. “But you have new people to look after you, to love you. Just promise me one thing, okay?”

“What is it?”

“Don’t let me down Sora,” Seifer said. “I’ve made you into a good boy. Don’t you dare let me down. We have expectations for you.” Seifer smiled and rubbed the back of Sora’s neck. “We love you Sora.”

“I love you too,” Sora cried. Seifer’s body began to rise and come out of Sora’s arms. Sora collapsed to the ground and cried as he watched Seifer ascend to the sky. Two figures joined him in the sky and a blinding light surrounded Sora.

He woke up crying, his fathers’ swords looking down at him and, most strangely enough, Seifer’s collar was next to Sora, laying on the bed as if placed ever so gently. The sun was rising quietly, it’s morning rays landing on the collar. Sora sniffled and wiped his tears. “I love you guys,” he whispered to the collar. He got out of the bed and picked up Seifer’s collar. Feeling confident in himself, he placed it around a picture of his boyfriend on his desk, which was directly next to a picture of Cloud and Leon smiling and both holding a baby Sora.

He dressed in his best clothes, put on his fathers’ jewelry, and unplugged his phone. He scrolled down his contacts and pressed the name he wanted to call.

Once… twice… three times it rung before a sleepy voice muttered, “Hello?”

“Riku!” Sora smiled. “Did I wake you up?”

“What is the matter, Sora?”

“Nothing is the matter,” Sora smiled, his eyes turning towards Cloud and Leon’s swords. “I just wanted to call you and ask if you want to hang out today? Just the two of us.”

“The two of us? Okay, it’s a date,” Riku said.

“Great!” Sora smiled.

“I’ll pick you up in an hour, alright?” Riku said.

“Okay! See you then,” Sora said. He hung up feeling happy and confident in himself. He turned in his doorway and look at the swords and collar. “Thank you for everything you guys have done,” Sora said, bowing briefly. “I love you all.”

He closed the door behind him and hummed to himself as he went downstairs, excited about his date with Riku.

 

“You’re up early,” Terra chuckled as Riku walked into their kitchen. Terra was eating a plate of eggs and bacon that their cook has made. There was a pot of coffee already made and Riku poured himself a cup.

A man walked in behind Riku. He was tall and older looking than both of them and had long, frayed blue hair that spiked at the top. He had a scar in the shape of the letter “X” which he obtained years ago. He was also the only Senshi to inherit their father’s eyes. “Riku,” he said. “I thought you would be sleeping in.”

“Can’t, busy,” Riku said.

“Ohh? Does your business involve a boy?” Terra smirked.

“Yes, and I need to pick him up in an hour,” Riku said taking a sip of his coffee. “I need to make sure that I’m fully awake for him.”

“Really? Saix, our baby brother has a date,” Terra smirked.

“A date…” Saix said carefully. His ember eyes sharpened as he looked down at his youngest brother. “With who?”

“That, I am keeping a secret,” Riku said. “He doesn’t know about us yet, and I want it to stay that way until he’s ready.”

“And when will ‘ready’ be, exactly?” Saix asked.

“When I know that he’s the one,” Riku said. “He… had a hard life, everyone he loved died a few months ago and he had to move here to live with his Aunt and Uncle. I don’t want to push him away.”

“Sounds like he’s in love,” Saix sighed. “Shame. Let’s just hope that this boy is equally serious.”

“Yeah,” Terra nodded, looking at his older brother. “Would be a shame if Riku’s heart broke.”

“Date him for a couple of months and bring him over,” Saix said. “If father learns that you’ve been dating and haven’t brought the boy here before Christmas… or even tell him before Christmas… it would not look good.”

“Leave him alone,” Riku growled. “Sora doesn’t need either of you threatening him!”

“Sora! So that’s his name,” Terra said. “Cute.”

Saix nodded. “Then either you tell father about Sora, or we will. Have a nice date.”

“Fucking assholes,” Riku grumbled. He walked out of the kitchen only to have Terra follow him. “What do you want?”

“To give you and your crew a small job actually,” Terra said. “Saix and Father wouldn’t want you to even be a part of this, but I think you need experience. It’s easy really. My boy Ven has a small list of people. You and your boys just need to rough them up a little. You can do this whenever you feel like it, but if you can, have it done tomorrow.”

“Got it,” Riku said. “Have Ventus text me the names.”

“Great! And Riku? If I can be serious for a moment,” Terra said. “Just be careful, okay? If this boy’s the one, then I can’t wait to meet him. And have fun, alright.”

“Thanks Terra,” Riku said. “But I’m afraid you already met my boy,” he added with a smirk. “Remember? The cute boy from the train a few weeks ago?”

Terra stared at him for a moment. “Ohh! Him! That little cutie? Damn, I should have moved faster, he could have made a great addition.”

Riku frowned but didn’t think to question his brother’s ways or the small harem he somehow pulled together. He shook his head, “Tell Father I’ve left, alright? And make sure no one follows me today? It’s just supposed to be me and Sora.”

“Got it,” Terra said. “Remember, I want the entire list done tomorrow!”

“We will, we will,” Riku said waving his hand as he walked outside. “Guess Sora and I will have breakfast together,” he sighed. He hoped Sora wouldn’t mind him being early.

 

Sora was dressed and ready to leave. It was a cool September day as the month was about to transition into October; so, Sora wore faded black jeans that matched a tight black shirt that was his dad, Cloud’s and made his dad’s necklace stand out as it rested in the middle of his chest. On his wrist was Cloud’s bracelet made from the shell of an Adamantoise. Sora kept checking his phone every five minutes, glancing from the television to his phone, and outside in hopes of seeing Riku before he knocked on the door. He couldn’t help but vibrate in nervousness. There was a doorbell and Sora ran towards it before Uncle Zack could stand up from his seat in the kitchen. “Riku!” he said.

“Hi, sorry I’m early,” Riku smiled.

“N-Not at all… do you want to come in?” Sora stuttered.

“Thank you,” Riku said. He stepped close to Sora and he could smelly a spice cologne that Riku was wearing. They walked into the kitchen where the rest of the family were sitting.

“Riku,” Aunt Aerith smiled. “You’re a pleasant surprise.”

“Hello Mrs. Strife,” Riku said. “I’m here to pick up Sora, we’re spending the day together.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Aunt Aerith said. “Have fun you two.”

“Yeah, and bring him home at a proper time, Riku,” Uncle Zack said.

“And what time would that be?” Riku asked.

“Hmm…” Uncle Zack thought. He looked at his wife for help.

“As long as he is back before midnight, we’re fine,” Aunt Aerith said.

“Very well,” Riku smiled. “I’ll make sure to bring Sora home safe and sound by eleven.”

“Good. Have fun you two,” Uncle Zack waved before going back to his paper and coffee.

Riku looked at Sora and blushed a little. He scratched the back of his head and said, “Sorry for coming early… did you eat breakfast?”

“No… too nervous to eat,” Sora admitted. “You?”

“No… had to leave home early,” Riku said.

Sora smiled and grabbed Riku’s arm, “Then I know where we need to go first! Breakfast!”

Riku laughed and smiled at the smaller teen’s enthusiasm, his cerulean eyes shimmering with happiness. “Lead the way,” he said and Sora pulled against Riku’s arm, leading the taller teen out of the kitchen, into the front room, out the front door, and towards Riku’s car. Riku opened Sora’s door and helped the boy slip in before getting into the driver’s seat. Sora turned to Riku and smirked, “I’m guessing you don’t have the same eating rules as Axel.”

“You try and eat in my car, you better be ready to pay up,” Riku smirked, turning on the engines. Sora felt his cheeks redden as Riku’s eyes stared at him sharply. He had a distinct feeling that Riku wasn’t talking about money. Music blared from the car’s stereo, today they were listening to a top 40s radio station. Sora mouthed along to some of the words of a song, which made Riku snicker. “Sing along, I don’t mind.”

“I uhh… this isn’t one of the songs I know word-by-word,” Sora admitted. “I barely know enough to mouth along with it.”

Riku turned down the radio and looked at Sora. “Then what songs do you know?”

“You wouldn’t know it… and you would think I’m a weirdo,” Sora admitted.

Riku rolled to a stop at a red light and turned off the radio. He turned and said in a soft yet commanding voice, “Sing for me, Sora.” His voice had a sharp, yet gentle edge to it, and the look that he gave Sora made the boy shiver with anticipation. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. Riku continued to stare at him.

His voice quivered slightly as he nodded and said, “Okay.” Riku smiled and turned to look at the road just as the light turned green. “Well… start singing, Sora,” Riku said.

Sora nodded and cleared his throat again before beginning to sing:

_If I believed in wishes_

_As silly as it seems_

_I’d find that hidden cave_

_Turn back the sands of time and save you_

_If I believed in dreams_

_If I believed in magic_

_If I believed in good_

_I’d be the best vizier_

_I’d make our troubles disappear_

_If I believed I could_

_But wishes are dreams_

_And dreams are pretend_

_So science and reason_

_Win out in the end!_

_Science says you’re dead and gone forever_

_Reason says I’m talking to the air_

_But something in my heart_

_Some secret hidden part_

_Illogically insists that you are there_

_Somewhere!_

_If I believe in wishes_

_If I can find the key_

_Perhaps its not too late_

_To change the course of fate_

_‘Cause after all I must be pretty great_

_If you believed in me_ (1)

Sora’ voice was higher than needed for this song, and his voice wavered slightly as he went in and out of tune (Sora by far means the worse singer did know, however, how exactly to hold a note), but still he sung it nicely. Riku glanced over at Sora when he finished the song, a look of confusion on his face. “I’ll be honest,” he said. “Never heard of it.”

“It’s a song from my favorite musical,” Sora admitted. “It’s actually on _YouTube._ ”

“Oh, alright,” Riku said. “You thought that I would be weirded out by that?”

“Yeah! I mean… most people wouldn’t think it’s a real song,” Sora said.

“Who would say that? I’ll kick their asses,” Riku laughed, but for some reason Sora had a feeling that he would actually go and do that.

“No one specifically,” Sora said, looking away from Riku and his sharp looks. “It’s just, you know, embarrassing.”

“What other songs you know?” Riku asked.

“Not many,” Sora said. “Why don’t you turn the radio back on?”

Riku did, but left it at a soft volume. “Before the day ends,” Riku said. “I want you to sing me… three songs. You just sang me one, so that leaves you two more.”

“What—”

“If you don’t sing me three songs,” Riku continued, a dangerous glint returning to his eyes and a perverted smile gracing his beautiful face, “I get to punish you in any way of my choosing.”

“P-Punish!? Riku!” Sora gasped. They haven’t even eaten breakfast yet and already Riku’s talking about punishing?

“That’s the rules,” Riku said. “Three songs. No more, no less.”

Sora glared at the silver-haired teen. “There’s no talking you out of this, is there?” he asked.

“Absolutely not,” Riku laughed. “So, you better start thinking of what songs you’ll sing.” Sora continued to glare at him and started to grumble, which only got the older teenager to laugh. He pulled into a small parking lot and stopped the car, turning off the engine. “You can think of it over breakfast, come on,” he said as he opened up his door. Sora looked outside his window to see that they stopped in front of a small restaurant. He moved to open his door but Riku beat him too it, and the door slid up, Riku’s hand waiting for Sora to take it. The small boy did and Riku held him in a vice-like grip as Sora got out of the car, and the two started walking towards the restaurant, the car closing and locking itself.

“This is a nice little restaurant,” Riku said as they walked up the small inclined walkway towards a set of bronze doors. “Family owned, very popular. Of course, my family helped them get started. My father scared away some loan sharks when the owners had some money problems.”

“He did?” Sora asked.

“Yeah,” Riku said. “He decided that their food was too good for the sharks to get them, so he… negotiated a deal.” Riku smiled at Sora, but for some reason Sora couldn’t help but feel there was something Riku was hiding.

They walked into the restaurant, which had a cozy feeling; the tables all made of wood and wooden chairs surrounding them like a family table found at home, the walls filled with small decorations and a television hung showing a news station, the volume on very low and subtitles playing. There was a sitting bar behind which people could watch the cooks (three of them) work their magic as they prepared the customer’s meals. There was a small line in front of them, but Riku walked past them all, dragging Sora behind him.

“Sir, there’s a line—oh!” the waitress said seeing Riku. “Mr. Senshi! So nice of you to visit us, please, allow me to show you two to a table.”

“Thank you,” Riku said. Sora felt embarrassed, and tried to give the line of people waiting a sorry look, but the people were looking more at Riku with the same odd expression that everyone at HHS did. They were led to a small booth in the back of the restaurant, a small half-wall separating them from the rest of the restaurant. “Two coffees, and Sora Strife will need a menu,” Riku said as he sat down. The waitress bowed and left without a word.

“What was…”

“My family owns this city,” Riku said. “It’s to be expected that we have certain benefits. Like this table.”

“You mean… “

“They will never give this table to anyone else,” Riku said. “It could be a packed house with a line waiting, but this table will remain empty. It’s only for Senshi use.”

“Wow… that’s kinda impressive,” Sora smiled.

Riku smirked and leaned closer. “You’ll find that I am the embodiment of impressive, Sora.” He winked and leaned back.

“Really? That’s too bad…” Sora said. “’Cause everyone tells me that I’m the embodiment of awesomeness. And awesomeness defeats impressive any day.”

“You still have two more songs you need to sing to me,” Riku chuckled. “I would be careful with my words if I were you… you’ll never know if I’ll decide to increase your punishment or not. And Sora, this table isn’t private.”

“It isn’t?”

“No… everyone in the restaurant can see us, that small wall just sections us off,” Riku pointed. Sora turned and saw that it was true. The wall just reached the height of the table, sectioning it off from the rest of the dining area but still it was completely visible to everyone else.

The waitress came back with two cups of coffee and placed them in front of Riku and Sora. She then gave Sora a menu and backed away. Riku immediately started drinking his coffee while Sora added milk and a lot of sugar. He looked at the menu and a couple of minutes later, the waitress came back and said, “Mr. Senshi, are you ready to order?”

“We are,” Riku said. “I will have my father’s usual while Sora will have…

“Umm pancakes with bacon on the side,” Sora said.

“Very well,” the waitress said, disappearing again.

“What exactly are you having?” Sora asked.

Riku shrugged. “We Senshi mostly have the same taste in stuff, including food. My father’s usual is what we always eat when we visit here for breakfast. It was what made him decide to keep this building.”

“Ohh… I see,” Sora nodded. “It’s weird that she calls you Mr. Senshi.”

“Why would it be? It’s my name, Sora,” Riku laughed.

“Still… everyone else don’t call you that, well except the teachers, but everyone else we know don’t say that,” Sora said.

“That’s because they’re our friends,” Riku said. “That and your Aunt and Uncle knew me for a couple of years.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I was Roxas’s friend before I was your date, Sora,” Riku whispered, leaning against the table to get closer to Sora. Sora found himself doing the same and they were only centimeters apart. Sora could see every feature of Riku’s perfect face. His skin was silky smooth, not a hair was out of place, and there wasn’t even a hint of stubble or any facial hair at all on his chin or lips. And his lips… full of color and slightly plump, perfect for kissing. Sora found himself licking his lips as he continued to stare at Riku’s lips. “Come closer, and you can feel what they can do,” Riku whispered seductively.

Sora blushed and moved away immediately. Riku shook his head and relaxed in his seat. “I guess I should tell you now Sora,” Riku said. “I’m not what you would call… gentle.” Sora looked at Riku, slightly confused. “I’ll kiss you and call you all the pet names that you want, but when things get heated… don’t expect me to fallback.”

“Ohh… good,” Sora said. He gave Riku a cheeky smile and said, “I’m not gentle either. _I’ll_ kiss you and call you everything you want, but I wonder if you can really keep up with me.”

Riku smirked, “Think you can out do me?”

“I already have,” Sora challenged. They stared at each other, Riku’s bright-green eyes darkened as he stared at Sora, the boy’s cerulean eyes staring challengingly, neither one of them backing down. Riku’s eyebrow raised slightly, Sora kept his face straight.

Riku leaned back and sighed. “Two songs,” he said.

Sora leaned back and gave a confident smirk, “You know, I doubt you have anything planned if I don’t sing.”

“If that is what you believe,” Riku shrugged. The waitress came back holding two plates of food. One holding Sora’s pancakes and bacon, and the other an omelet filled with peppers, bacon, and mushrooms. “Thank you,” Riku said as the waitress bowed again and walked away.

They turned to their food and eat for a bit. Riku looked up at Sora and said, “After this, I think we’ll go for a little walk… if that is alright with you.”

“Yeah, it is,” Sora nodded, drenching his pancakes with syrup.

Riku gave a disgusted look. “There is no way you are eating that,” he said, pointing a fork at Sora’s plate.

“Yup, I love pancakes and syrup,” Sora smiled.

“That is not pancakes and syrup, Sora,” Riku said in a serious voice. “That is pancakes being drowned in syrup. Your mouth is going to be sticky for the rest of the day.”

“You don’t want me to be sticky?” Sora asked innocently.

“If you’re sticky, I want it to be because of me,” Riku said, giving Sora a perverted look.

“Really? Then you better bring a lot of syrup, Riku,” Sora smiled innocently, letting his eyes go big as he took a bite of a syrup-drenched piece of pancake, his fork going in and out of his mouth slowly, his lips dragging on it.

Riku’s cheeks redden and his visibly gulped. Sora smiled and licked his fork clean. “I told you Riku,” he breathed. “I can out do you any day.”

Riku took a deep breath. Watching Sora acting so… perverted just turned him on even more. _This boy will be mine,_ Riku declared to himself. _He is the one._

Sora returned to eating his pancakes normally, as if nothing sexual had ever happened. Riku cleared his throat and had to readjust himself, his sudden erection pushing hard against his pants. They ate in silence for a bit, Riku willing his hard dick away as he stared at his food. Their conversation for the rest of the meal, thankfully, moved away from sexual innuendos as they talked about music, mainly about how many genres they both like, which was surprisingly a lot.

Sora barely noticed that he and Riku finished their food and coffee. When he looked down, he frowned. “What’s the matter?” Riku asked.

“The food’s gone,” Sora pouted.

Riku laughed and shook his head. “You’re too adorable,” he said. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” He stood up and pulled out his wallet. He left a hundred-dollar bill on the table and took Sora’s hand, the two walking out.

“Umm… goodbye Mr. Senshi and Mr. Strife,” the waitress bowed as they passed her. Sora waved goodbye but Riku ignored her.

The couple walked out of the restaurant, and Riku escorted Sora back into the car. “So, where to next?” Sora asked as Riku checked his phone.

“One second… brother texted me…” Riku said. Sora nodded and waited as Riku finished his text. Riku placed his phone away and turned to Sora. “Next, we’re going for a walk around the center of the city,” he said. “There are some stores I think you’ll like. And remember Sora, I’m still waiting for my two songs.”

“Jeez, you’re serious about those songs,” Sora sighed as Riku started his car, he pouted his lips and looked at Riku.

The silver-haired boy laughed and said, “You can always just take the punishment now Sora, don’t matter to me. Either way, I’m gonna hear your beautiful voice.”

Sora blushed and fumbled over his words. “I—I—I… I’ll sing,” he blushed. He looked at Riku to see the lethal, sharp gaze in his eyes. “What song?” he asked.

“Hmm… anyone you want,” Riku said.

“Okay,” Sora nodded and he began to sign his second song. Riku drove as Sora sang, Sora’s angelic voice filling the silence between them as they went deeper and deeper into the city, the buildings starting to cramp together and tower high into the sky. Riku smiled, he loved Sora’s voice and couldn’t wait to hear every single kind of sound Sora can make. Perverted thoughts drifted in Riku’s head and his smile turned into a sinister, sharp smirk as his eyes shifted towards the singing small teen. Sora thought he can handle everything Riku can throw at him? He was wrong. Sora can’t handle _everything_ Riku wanted to do with the boy. But he will, with time.

And Riku will be there by Sora’s side to make sure the boy learns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. "If I Believed" from Twisted, 2013.  
> Yeah... I'm citing it! Don't forget to leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	7. Riku's First Kiss

Chapter 7

Riku’s First Kiss

Spending time with Sora was the best. He was fun to talk to, and it gave Riku a sense of pride to see Sora smile, especially when it was a real, genuine smile that reached his eyes. The brunet always held Riku’s hand as they walked along the center of the city, stores piled high onto each other and forming towering skyscrapers. Sora kept wanting to look into every store, but he barely brought anything. If Riku was on a date with anyone else, he knew that they would take advantage of his money and try and buy everything from every store. They were in a clothes store and Sora kept up a dark-purple long-sleeve shirt. He pressed it against himself and sighed, “I hate shopping for clothes,” he said. “It’s just so… boring.”

“Really? That’s a surprise,” Riku chuckled. Sora folded the shirt again and placed it on the rack.

“Yeah, it’s like my least favorite thing to do,” Sora said.

“Then why are we here?”

“One of my shirts is too small for me,” Sora said. “And I can either buy a replacement or only have four shirts for the week when it gets cold.”

“You only have four shirts?” Riku chuckled.

“Yeah… why? How many shirts do you have?” Sora asked.

The silver-haired teen shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. I never really counted.”

Sora stared at him. Riku frowned, “What?”

“Oh god Riku, why would someone need that many clothes? Like seriously!?” Sora said. “Buy as much as you need so you can spoil yourself with the rest.” Sora nodded, as if that was something he grew up with.

“Something your dads told you?”

“No Seifer,” Sora said. “Money’s tight with him at times so we have to make priorities… this is all crap.” He sighed and looked around. He grabbed Riku’s hand and asked, “Where do you go to buy clothes?”

“You really want to know?”

“Unless you want to see me wear only the same four shirts every day for winter,” Sora said.

Riku chuckled and hooked a finger under Sora’s cheek. “I think I would rather see you dressed in clothes I buy for you personally,” he breathed. “But why not, I’ll show you, but only if you let me pay.”

“I thought that was given,” Sora smiled innocently. They shared a smile and stared at each other for a while… then there was a flash.

With cat-like reflexes they turned to see their intruders. A gaggle of teenage girls younger than them, some overweight and others as skinny as a plank, all rather ugly in Sora’s opinion. They were all holding cellphones and staring at Sora and Riku. They looked like deer caught in headlights, scared to see what will happen. Sora turned to Riku and almost screamed. His entire demeanor seemed to change.

His eyes darken to an almost blackish-green, his eyes narrowed into a lethal glare. His face seemed more in shadows because of his facial expression, and his mouth opened into a snarl. “Don’t move.” He said, his voice commanding yet terrifying at the same time. The girls seemed petrified and Sora watched transfixed as Riku walked towards them. He pointed to the skinniest one and said, “You. Name.”

“S-S-S-S-S-S-S—”

“NAME!”

“Seraph!” The girl yelled out.

“Seraph,” Riku snarled, glaring down at the girl in front of him who seemed to shrink with each second. In the current light, her skin reminded the awe-stricken Sora of mayonnaise and couldn’t help but feel a faint disgust in his throat. “Well… girl. Explain.”

“E-Explain?” the girl named Seraph stuttered.

“Yes.”

“W-W-We’re from the LGBTA club from school,” the girl cried. “We thought that we can get pictures of gay couples acting like normal couples to put on our—”

“Normal couples?” Riku questioned. “So, you think we’re not normal—”

“No! That’s not it, you guys are cute, like puppies—”

“So, we’re animals!” Riku snarled.

“HEY! I didn’t say that!” Seraph said. “We love all gay guys! They’re hot and cute and we just want to be their friends and shop with them for clothes and—”

“But not all gay people are the same,” Sora said, snapping out of his gaze. “You’re treating us like we’re all the same here… and taking pictures of us is illegal! It’s an invasion of privacy!”

“That’s right, it’s an invasion of privacy, isn’t it?” Riku nodded slowly, every word that came from him dripped with venom that caused a strange excited shiver down Sora’s spine. Before anyone could react, he snatched the phone from Seraph’s hands and scrolled through it. The mayonnaise girl and her group of vile interlopers tried to protest but one look from Riku stopped any arguments from leaving their throats. He scrolled through her pictures, stopping for a minute to watch something. He eyed them dangerously. “You lied Seraph,” he said. “I’m not a man to be lied to… You took a _video_ as well.”

“She what!”

“A video Sora,” Riku said. “It’s when you were holding that shirt in front of you.”

“I—that’s—explain!” Sora demanded.

Riku looked at the girl, a sinister, killer-like grin plastered on his face. “You better explain, _Seraph_ , I don’t know what this boy’s like when he’s angry.”

“I—I thought it was cute and I thought that with his body type, he should totally wear girl’s clothes cause he’s girlish and they would look good on him and—”

“Girls clothes?” Sora ragged. “ _Fuck_ that! What! You think that just because I’m gay that I’m a girl? Just because I’m lithe that I wear feminine clothing? You stupid ugly thing! What the fuck is wrong with you? With all of you! I’m a fucking male, all us gay people are! Fuck you, fuck you calling me female pronouns, and fuck your thoughts about me wearing feminine clothes!” Sora yelled, his face almost as angry as Riku’s.

Riku was taken aback a little, but couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride towards Sora. It seems the little brunet has a temper, and a nasty one at that. Sora’s angry glare turned from the Seraph, who was on the brink of tears, and turned to Riku. “Break it.”

“As you wish,” Riku smiled and with an easy flick of his wrists, broke the girl’s phone in two.

“What!”

“Who the hell do you think you are?”

“Are you two even fucking gay?”

“You better pay for that!”

Riku chuckled. “As if I’m going to do that. And for the record, my name is Riku Senshi. I can spell it for you if you’d like, although I’m sure that your parents will know who my family is.”

“S-Screw you!” Seraph cried out. “You two fags! You are a disgrace on the LGBTA community!”

“No… no the disgrace is you girls trying to shove into the community, but I digress,” Riku smiled. He turned to Sora and said in a calm voice, “Shall we go? You said you wanted to see the store I shop at?”

“Yeah… and afterwards I need to find a place to buy something to shine the swords,” Sora smiled, the group of girls paling intensely at the word ‘swords.’ Riku took Sora’s hand and together they walked out of the store, and away from the mayonnaise-skinned Seraph.

The two laughed as soon as they exited the store. Smiling at each other, Sora said, “Did you see their faces when I mentioned my dads’ swords? I thought they were going to faint!”

“And the look you gave them when they suggested you wear women’s clothing? Priceless,” Riku laughed. “I had no idea such a firestorm lived inside you Sora.”

Sora grinned at Riku. “There’s a lot that you don’t know about me Riku,” he winked. “But if you play your moves right, I’m sure you’ll learn them.”

“Really? And what sort of things will I learn, Sora?” Riku asked. Sora gave him an innocent smile and whispered, “For one thing Riku… I don’t have a gag reflex.”

He smiled as he moved away from Riku’s ear. “Well… let’s go to this magnificent clothes shop,” he said.

Riku just nodded and they started to walk. This boy…this Sora… to be able to shock Riku, to catch him off guard so easily! _He has to be the one,_ he thought. In a state of shock, Riku led Sora to a building whose entrance was an elevator. He inserted a card and the doors opened. Sora looked at Riku confused.

“Very exclusive, need to have the right card to get in,” Riku winked as he walked into the elevator. Sora shrugged. If this was the extent that Riku was going to show how rich he is, Sora was fine with that. The elevator ascended for a solid five minutes before a soft tone ringed out and the doors opened again. The place reeked of money: designer-brand clothes hung directly next to the actual designs that models wore, crazy “fashionable” shirts, pants and coats and dresses that nobody in their right mind would wear. Sora swore he saw a woman walking past dressed in a dress that was designed after a pizza pie. Everyone around them wore article of clothing that cost more than Sora’s home at Destiny Islands. These people walked with an arrogant manner as they shifted through articles of clothing, and Sora couldn’t help but notice that some of the people turned to stare at Sora like he was an oddity.

“Please tell me you don’t actually wear these things,” Sora said looking completely disgusted as they walked past the latest brand. The people staring at him turned their noes up at him behind Riku’s back, sneering and leaning towards each other to whisper. Even the workers were looking at Sora with a judgmental distain. Their perfectly manicured eyebrows raised in a disbelieving manner, their personalize, wrinkle-free clothing mocking Sora as if saying ‘You don’t belong here.’

“This shit? Hell no,” Riku cursed. “The more normal clothes are in the back. They just want to make an impression.”

“If the impression is never come back here again,” Sora quipped, doing his best to ignore the stares. Riku chuckled and pulled Sora along. Like he said, there was more regular clothes that a sane person would wear in the back. They still reeked of money though as Sora looked at the price tag of a shirt. “Five hundred dollars!?” he gasped. “Riku! There is _no_ way I’m letting you buy me a shirt that costs five hundred dollars!” There was a high-pitched effeminate giggle from behind them that Riku didn’t hear or notice; but Sora did and he felt a great need to contort his body to control this anxious feeling rising.

“Are you sure? Because you still have a song to sing to me… we can add on another song,” Riku smirked.

“A song does not equate to five hundred dollars, Riku!” Sora said. He shuffled awkwardly and looked around, people were still gawking at Sora like he was a zoo exhibit. The man who gave the effeminate giggle was piling on clothing after clothing on his arm, not looking at the price-tag just to make a point to Sora. “I’m not… comfortable…”

“Say no more,” Riku said. “If you want, we can just leave.”

Sora nodded softly and looked up. “Please? I’ll buy the shirt another time,” he said, his voice awkward and sad.

“Alright… let’s go,” Riku said.

Sora felt bad. Here Riku was showing him a life of extravagance, and he felt too out of place and awkward to partake. Anyone else would have easily grab at the sense of letting someone buy them a half-grand shirt. But Sora’s skin just crawled and a heavy feeling started to develop in his gut. He looked up at Riku and frowned. He must be so disappointed, Sora thought to himself.

Riku looked down at Sora and poked his nose as they entered the elevator. “Hey, don’t frown like that or I’ll add two more songs,” he joked. “Look, if you think I’m mad or disappointed… I’m not, in fact I’m actually relieved that you said no to these clothes.”

“You are?”

“Yeah, it means you’re not just on this date for my money,” Riku smiled.

Sora let out an awkward laugh. “No… not your money… it’s just so different, you know?”

“What?”

“That store and the stores I’m used to,” Sora said. “We did fine by ourselves, my dads and I, we were never in need of any extra cash, but still we were far from those people up there in their pizza dresses and crazy shirts. It’s just so… I don’t see you being a part of that, you know?”

Riku smiled and ruffled Sora’s hair. “We’re not a part of that… well, we technically are since my family owns that building but my father and grandfather had to work hard to get us where we are. When my grandfather was our age, all he had to his name was one hundred dollars and a small bar he won from a duel with some Irish guy. From there he set up the beginnings of the Senshi Family. He did any work he could fine and one by one he started to crush his opponents. It took him thirty years to get us half-way. We’ve owned the south half of the city, and my grandfather had his eyes on the northern. My father brought us there, enemies falling to their knees under his might. And now, he’s ruling Hollow Bastion. Sure, he isn’t the mayor, but my dad has the real power. …And soon it will be Saix when my dad steps down.”

“What about you?”

“Me?” Riku scoffed. “I’m the baby brother. I shouldn’t be even involved in our family business according to my dad and Saix.”

“And you want to?”

“Yeah… only Terra believes in me,” Riku said. “But even so he only gives me small jobs, safe jobs. I can do more though! I know I can! You see the way I run, you see me fight, you seen me Sora! Don’t you think I can do more?” Riku turned to Sora. His expression was… hurt, a strange one that didn’t quite fit his face. Sora didn’t like to see Riku that way, he didn’t like to see how Riku’s eyes looked unsure, wrinkles that started to appear on his forehead, his mouth hung open, lost for words.

Sora tightened his hold on Riku’s hand and moved closer to the boy, wrapping his free arm around him hugging him, and resting his head on Riku’s chest. “I think… that you can wow them with everything you do,” Sora said. “My dads always told me, ‘Give everything you got on the jobs you’re given so you can give more on the next one.’ So… keep doing what they ask you to do, and I’m sure that they’ll give you more jobs Riku.”

“T…Thanks Sora… I never thought of it like that,” Riku whispered.

“Well, you should,” Sora smiled. “I’ll admit, I don’t know what exactly your family does, but whatever it is, I’m sure you can be great at it.”

“Thank you, Sora, seriously,” Riku said. The elevator door opened and the two walked out onto the sidewalk, joining the crowds.

Sora did his best to push the experience to the back of his mind. They had lunch at a nearby fast food joint; Sora and Riku argued the whole way about who was going to pay for their food, Sora winning. Afterwards they returned to Watari Park and just wondered around aimlessly. They lost track of time, and were surprised to see that as they walked out of a tunnel that the sun was setting.

“It’s seven already?” Sora gasped, checking his phone.

“That was fast,” Riku said, his arm was resting around Sora’s waist as the brunet rested his head against Riku. Sora nodded and looked up at Riku. “We have four hours left till eleven,” Riku continued. “I think it’s past time for us to eat dinner.”

Sora’s stomach growled as if on cue and the boy blushed. Riku laughed and pulled Sora closer. “So… before you say a word, I know how the store made you uncomfortable… but I want to bring you to a restaurant that my family owns.”

“Actually… you said that your family started with a bar?” Sora asked.

“Yeah, it’s a bar and restaurant,” Riku nodded. “It’s not exactly in the most… polite neighborhood though.”

“I don’t care,” Sora said. “My dads used to bring me to a bar called Seventh Heaven all the time after they finish a job. The owners Tifa and Barrett taught me most of the swear words by the time I was nine. Though they made me promise never, ever, ever say them in front of my dads.”

Riku laughed and nodded. “Alright then, I’ll text Cid and tell him we’re on our way.”

Sora smiled as Riku took out his cellphone. “Hopefully none of my brothers will be there,” he continued. “I don’t want them to meet you on our first date.”

“Yeah… maybe on our tenth,” Sora said casually… or twentieth?”

“You still owe me a song, you know,” Riku smiled. “Come on, you have the voice of an angel.”

Sora started to laugh. Riku stared at him confused as they stopped walking. Sora’s laughing subsided and the small teen smiled at Riku. “That’s what Seifer called me,” he said. “I’m his perverted angel.”

Riku smirked, “Perverted angel huh? Guess I’ll have to watch out. Who knows… I’ll might end up clipping your wings.”

Sora smiled and shook his head, “But if you do that, what will I be?”

“How about mine?” Riku said, taking a bold step.

“Yours…” Sora breathed. He looked up at Riku and swallowed. “Yours…” he repeated. He nodded softly. “Yeah, yeah I can see that.”

“Then kiss me,” Riku said, both their cheeks red, and breaths quickening slightly. Sora licked his lips and nodded. He pressed against Riku, their lips touching. Sora moved expertly, pushing and kneading his lips against Riku as the silver-haired teen stood there stunned for a moment, as if not knowing what to do. Then he pushed back with his own lips, his eyes closing. Their lips opened, Riku’s teeth accidently knocked against Sora’s as their mouths opened and Riku enthusiastically thrust his tongue into Sora’s mouth. A little too enthusiastically. Moving around like an excitable dog wanting to lick everything, Riku’s tongue moved with no purpose or course. Sora’s tongue licked and prodded Riku’s, silently guiding the older boy on how to dominate a kiss. Sora moved Riku’s hand to his hair. Riku grabbed Sora’s hair roughly and pulled slightly, causing a moan from the teen. They slowly moved apart, their lips slightly puffed, cheeks rosy. Riku’s hand stayed in Sora’s hair.

“That was your first kiss,” Sora said more like a statement than a question.

“That obvious huh?” Riku blushed.

“A bit yeah… but you were good,” Sora said. “And you did the right thing…”

“Which is?”

“My hair,” Sora smiled. He kissed Riku again but moved back to keep it brief, but Riku pushed Sora’s head back towards him, deepening the kiss. Sora accepted it gladly and the boys stood moaning as Riku took control of the kiss. When they separated, their eyes were dilated and had a lustful gaze. Sora smiled and hugged Riku.

Riku held him, his hands low on Sora’s waist, grazing on the edge of Sora’s butt. “So, did I pass?” he smirked.

“With flying colors,” Sora said. His stomach growled again, and he blushed.

“Come on Sora, let’s get some food in you,” Riku chuckled. Sora nodded and they turned around, headed back into the tunnel and towards Riku’s car.

 

The bar was located in a more industrial part of the city. The buildings were lower, a bit more dilapidated. Brick houses were packed right next to each other, not even an inch separated them giving the illusion of one long endless row of grey bricks broken by many wooden doors. The cars parked on the side of the street were old, cheep, and looked to have a grimy feel to them. The people walking the streets looked harden, their heads down, hands and clothes covered in oil, grime, and other industry waste. When Riku drove by, the young kids chased after him grinning while the adults bowed their heads in respect. For some reason Sora was used to people bowing to Riku. “Scared?” Riku asked when he looked at Sora.

“Me? Of course not,” Sora said. “I’m the guy who went on a two day hike into a forest to find an ochu with my dads! This is nothing… actually reminds me of Seventh Heaven a bit.”

“If you say so,” Riku chuckled. He parked in front of a building with open windows and awnings. Sora looked and saw that the building was cleaner than the other buildings. It had a line of headlights on the front of the building that pointed down onto a small fenced area in front of the building that had filled tables, adults drinking together and family eating. They all stared at Sora and Riku as they got out of the car.

“Fuck me, it’s the Senshi!” a drunkard said. “The Senshi is here! Yay!” A drunken brawly applause broke out. Riku chuckled while Sora blushed. Riku took Sora’s hand and the two walked through the small crowd of tables.

“You really do own the city,” Sora said to Riku as they walked into the bar.

“That,” Riku nodded. “And my family did a lot for this neighborhood. We practically gave everyone here jobs.”

“Damn right they did,” a course voice said. A man walked up to him. He was a muscular man that looked to be in his forties. He had blond hair and rugged stubble that made him look very attractive with a dangerous aspect. He had a cigarette hanging from his lips. “Riku Senshi, been to long you bastard,” the man said grabbing Riku’s hand.

“Cid, I want you to meet Sora,” Riku said. “He begged me to come here.”

“Sora huh? You’re into this kid?” Cid said taking Sora’s hand. He had a strong grip as he shook it. “Knew him and his brothers since they were babies,” Cid continued. “Their dad helped me when I was in a pinch bout twenty years ago.”

“Oh, that’s nice of him,” Sora smiled.

“Nice!” Cid barked with a laugh. “Kid, nice is the last word I would use to talk about their dad! Man does nothing for free.”

“You’re exaggerating, Cid,” Riku chuckled. “Is there a free table for us?”

“No, but there’s gonna be,” Cid said. He led them to a table where two men were drinking. “Right boys, up. Patron of the place’s here,” he said jabbing at Riku. “Move to the bar and continue your drinking.”

The men stood up and fumbled with their drinks, bowing comedically to Riku and Sora. Riku chuckled and motioned for Sora to sit down, which he did. “You know, you’re nothing like what I thought this boy would end up with,” Cid said. “Bunch of rich folk they are now, nice to see him returning to his family roots. Or near his roots. What your parents do, Sora?”

“My dads Cloud and Leon were military men, they went around the continent killing things like Adamantoise and Ochus. They were the ones who killed the Midgardsormr,” Sora said. “Most of the time they took me along with them if they couldn’t find a babysitter. That and I really wanted to go with them.”

“Wait… you said your dad’s name’s Cloud? What’s your last name?”

“Strife.”

“Well fuck me,” Cid said. “You’re Cloud’s kid huh? Yeah Barrett told me ‘bout you. Haven’t seen either of them for twenty years…heard about what happened, sorry kid.”

“You knew my dad?” Sora gasped.

“Yeah, but that was a lifetime ago,” Cid said. He turned to Riku and said, “Senshi or no, if you fuck this up I’m going after you boy, you got me?”

“Yeah, but no worries,” Riku smiled.

“Right… well there’s no way I’m making Cloud’s kid pay for his food, Sora your food’s on the house,” Cid said, taking out his cigarette to blow smoke into the air. “We have the best burgers in the neighborhood, just ask anyone.”

“Okay, then can I have a burger medium-rare and fries,” Sora said.

“I’ll have the same,” Riku said.

“Coming up,” Cid said. He looked at the bar and walked towards it to yell at some drunks.

Sora and Riku turned to each other, “That was a surprise,” Riku said. “I had no idea that Cid knew your dads.”

“Me neither,” Sora said. “My dads never mentioned him.” They both shrugged and Riku leaned against the table. “You know Sora… you still owe me one more song,” he smirked.

“I know, I know,” Sora said. “But I want food first.”

Riku laughed and agreed with him. Riku pulled out his phone and sighed. “Demyx is annoying Zexion again,” he said.

“He is?” Sora asked. Riku gave Sora his phone so he could read the text.

“Demyx tends to be… nosey with Zexion’s work,” Riku said. “He’s basically my secretary, having to remember all the names that I forget and it seems Demyx was looking through Zexion’s book again.”

“He has a book filled with people’s names?” Sora asked.

“And their occupations and other stuff,” Riku said casually. “He told you, we Senshi are horrible with names. We don’t remember them unless we have to. You can ask me about my teacher’s names and I won’t be able to recall a single one.”

“Wow… that’s… arrogant?” Sora said questioningly.

“That and a bit annoying for Zexion,” Riku chuckled. “I swear he must hate me for how much I forget our teachers’ names.”

Sora giggled and said, “You don’t even make an attempt?”

“Not really,” Riku admitted. “I mean, if they’re important I can remember them clearly but otherwise…” He moved his hand towards his ear and pulled away, as pulling information and pulling it into oblivion.

“Wow… so how many names _do_ you remember?” Sora asked.

“Let’s see… yours, obviously, I’ll never forget your name, Sora Strife, nor will I forget Roxas’s, his parents, Axel, his dad, Zexion, Demyx, Larx, my family obviously, Terra’s… boyfriends, I’ll explain later, Cid, and my father’s… associates. And that’s it really,” Riku said.

“What’s our English teacher’s name?” Sora asked.

Riku gave him a blank look.

“History.”

Blank look.

“Gym.”

“Coach.”

“What’s Coach’s name?” Sora asked.

“He has one?” Riku asked.

“Yes,” Sora laughed. “He’s Coach James.”

“James… huh,” Riku said. “Yeah I’m going to forget that.”

Sora couldn’t help but laugh. “Man, you’re hopeless.”

“Whatever you say, Sora Strife,” Riku smirked. Their food arrived, Cid telling Sora that Cloud’s kid gets priority.

“You said that your brother gave you a job,” Sora said taking a bite out of his hamburger, practically moaning as the juicy meat touched and dripped on his tongue, the crunchy lettuce break with each of his bites, the onions tickling his sensations and the tomatoes flooding his throat.

“Yeah,” Riku said. “It’s easy, just want me to visit some people. Axel and Zexion’s coming with me.”

“Visit people?” Sora asked.

“Yeah, easy stuff,” Riku said. “Should only take us a few hours.”

“What’cha going to talk to them about?” Sora asked, taking a bite out of a fry.

“Oh business,” Riku said vaguely. “Some of the guys on the list are my father’s friends and some… need a firm talking to. Like a babysitter talking to a kid who broke a vase.”

“Ohh alright,” Sora said. He smiled and said, “If that thing with that girl was any indication, I think you’ll do fine.”

“Oh yes… Seraph,” Riku said, his voice growling slightly.

“Yeah… anyway, who do you have to go to?” Sora asked.

“Umm…”

“You forgot already,” Sora laughed.

“No, no, I have a list… somewhere,” Riku said. “Oh! I remember I have to visit your Aunt’s shop. Terra ordered a couple of bouquets and I have to pick them up.”

“A couple? Oh yeah… you said he has _boyfriends_? Plural!” Sora said.

“Yeah,” Riku chuckled. “They’re… something. Ventus, though we just call him Ven, and his twin Vanitas. Ven and Van. Terra’s boyfriends. I know, I know, it is very weird but… Terra’s a weird guy and they mesh well. Father’s on the fence about the whole thing, his biggest concern is Terra getting one of them pregnant without marrying them first.”

“Wow… can’t wait to meet them,” Sora smiled. “They seem… interesting.”

“Yeah, Terra’s a bit of a black sheep that way, but as long as they don’t cause too much trouble, father’s fine with it. His associates don’t mind really, hell I’m sure they have more than—never mind,” Riku said shaking his head.

Sora looked at Riku confused but shook it off. “So Terra’s into that?”

“You have no idea,” Riku chuckled. “I think he has a dream of having a large collection of boys to love and protect, though who knows? Father and Saix puts up with it since, well, it’s Saix who’s going to inherit the business, not Terra. That leaves Terra and I a bit of freedom that our brother doesn’t have.”

“Poor guy,” Sora said.

“He’s fine with it,” Riku shrugged. “Hell he’s craving it.” He looked over at Cid and yelled him over.

“What do you want, brat?”

“Tell Sora how power-crazy my brother is, won’t you?” Riku asked.

“Saix? That kid takes after his dad and granddaddy more than this brat does,” Cid said. “Ruthless, he is, ruthless. Years ago, there was this bastard right, real big guy, angry drunk and wouldn’t leave me the hell alone. Saix was… nine at the time, this was when Riku here was not even a year. One time his father and Saix came for a bite and the angry drunk showed up pissed off his mind and smelling like whiskey. He must have been too drunk to know who he was talking to, ‘cause he started insulting your father. Now I’m a lenient man, but if someone insults the man who saved my ass, I start swinging. Before I could even more, your brother was on him like a angry bull! He was kicking and punching and biting—it was a sight!” Cid laughed. Riku joined him and Sora couldn’t help but chuckle. “Before we knew it this man, who was three times the size of Saix, had his ass whooped here and back again by a nine-year-old. Needless to say he was the source of many jokes and laughs for the rest of the night. And your brother was the star of the place.”

Sora smiled and said, “One time… Seifer and I were walking down the beach. This was right before we started dating, I was… sixteen. Some tourists saw us walking together holding hands and they started to harass us. They were big guys, definitely in their college years. Anyway, Seifer and I ignored them for a bit but they started to get rougher. They followed us, continued to call us names like ‘fag’ and ‘whores’ all that stuff. Then they touched me. One of them grabbed my shoulders and tried to pull me down. Big mistake. Seifer turned on a pivot and punched the guy in the head. I turned as I fell, got my balance, and tackled another one. Gave him a punch to head, jumped off him, and I _kicked_ the third guy in the stomach, sending him flying towards the water which was five feet away!”

“No way!” Riku gasped as Cid laughed.

“Yes way! Then I grabbed my guy while Seifer grabbed his and together we threw them directly into the ocean with their friend!” Sora said, his hands thrown in the air with excitement. “After that Seifer grabbed me and kissed me then and there, and we’ve been dating ever since.”

Cid howled with laughter, his cigarette fell from his mouth and crushed under his foot as he stomped, holding on to the table to support himself as he doubled over. He looked at Sora, still laughing, and said, “You! You are definitely Cloud’s and Leon’s kid! Holy fuck! I was wrong Riku, this boy’s right up your alley!”

“He sure it,” Riku nodded. Cid went away laughing and the two finished the rest of their dinner.

Riku drove Sora home after that, it was five minutes to ten and both were exhausted. Sora turned to Riku and smiled. “I had fun,” he said.

“Same here,” Riku said. “Although… you seem to be forgetting something.”

“What?” Sora asked.

“You still own me a song, Sora,” Riku smirked.

“Oh yeah… I do, don’t I?” Sora said. He and Riku leaned towards each other, their noses barely kissing. Sora smiled and said in a low, sing-song voice, _“I think I might be falling in love with you, Riku Senshi.”_ He sung. He kissed Riku briefly and moved away to open the door. Riku grabbed the back of Sora’s head and brought him back.

“If you’re going to kiss me,” he growled, “do it properly.” And he brought Sora for a long, rough, passionate and satisfying kiss.


	8. The Senshi Business

Chapter 8

The Senshi Business

Riku collected Zexion, Larxene, and Axel early the next day. Axel was the last to be picked up. “Morning all, what’s today’s agenda?” he said, adjusting his many numerous bangles and bracelets. He and Larxene were in the backseat while Riku and Zexion at in front.

“Visiting, Axel,” Riku said. “Zexion has the full list.”

“More precisely, Riku refused to even try and remember,” Zexion sighed. “Too busy on his date.”

“Oh? You had a date?” Axel asked.

“Where have you been,” Larxene said. “He spent the whole day with that new shrimp. Sora.”

“Wait, you knew as well?” Axel asked, turning to her.

“Yeah, so?” she shrugged. “Who cares anyway? We got a job to do.”

“Indeed,” Zexion said pulling out a thick journal. He opened to the last page and said, “We’re first going to a Mr. White who is a few months behind rent. He owns an antique shop, and possesses a rather old and lovely looking urn. Old from the eighteenth century, who knows where he got the money for that. Next, we head to Mrs. Smith, who owns a rather expensive clothes shop. She is a very naughty woman who decided to try her hand at identity fraud, this one is a favor from your father to the police,” Zexion looked at Riku. “After that… a bar that refused to served Terra and his boyfriends, we’re supposed to set an example, a couple of families who tried to back out of their deals with us… oh interesting, I actually know this one, and lastly we head to Mrs. Strife’s to pick up some flowers for Terra.”

“Flowers? We’re not fucking delivery men,” Larxene snarled.

“Doesn’t matter, because that is what on our list of objectives,” Zexion sighed. “White’s shop is closest, turn right here.” Zexion pointed to the corner coming up, and Riku turned easily. He drove to a small antique store whose windows were full of what looked like old knick-knacks and other collectables.

“Right guys, let’s make this quick,” Riku sighed as he opened his door. “Larx, don’t start shit till I give the word, Axel don’t touch anything at all. You two just let Zexion and I do the talking.”

The four stepped out of the car and walked into the small store. It was cramped inside, and dusty. Zexion gave a soft sneeze as they entered. Tables were cramped against each other, every bit filled with decorations of every type. There were lamps, table statues, banners, and china, and other stuff that Riku didn’t care about. “How much does he owe?” he asked Zexion.

“About three months’ worth of rent,” Zexion said. “The landlord is an associate of your father and wants her money. From your brother’s list, it looks like near one thousand dollars.”

“I see… and how much does his urn cost?” Riku asked, pointing to a beautifully polished porcelain urn that sat directly behind the counter. It had a blue and white patter with many frills. “More than a thousand dollars,” Zexion said.

“I see…”

Mr. White was a chubby, balding man with a rather unconvincing blonde toupee. His fingers were like sausages, and he spoke in a constantly tired voice. “Hello… I don’t usually see people your age here,” he said when he saw Riku.

“We’re not here to buy, Mr. White,” Riku said. He leaned against the counter along with Zexion. Axel and Larxene moved to their sides. “My name is Riku Senshi of the Senshi Family, and you’re in a bit of trouble with an associate of ours.”

The man’s demeanor changed completely. He began to sweat nervously, his sausage fingers pressed against each other. His voice suddenly woke up into a cowardly stutter. “S-Senshi! You’re the Senshi!” he said. “But you’re… you’re—”

“Please, do not try to use our age against us, it will only make my friend here angry,” Riku said pointing to Larxene. Larxene cracked her knuckles, and gave the fat man a warning glare.

“You owe your landlord precisely nine hundred and eighty dollars in rent. Your rent… is currently three hundred and twenty dollars a month, correct?” Zexion asked. The man nodded. “Your store has an income of approximately eleven hundred dollars a month. Taking out rent for only the store, that would leave you with seven hundred and eighty dollars. A small amount for a month, but perfectly reasonable for a man living by himself, am I correct?” The man stared at Zexion. “Of course, I am,” Zexion continued anyway. “Now. That is a very interesting urn you have back there. At the least, it would cost a person about three thousand dollars, this is without taxes or shipping of course. If I ask, where did you get it?”

“I… I brought it—please don’t harm it! It is an antique!” the man gasped. “I saved so long for it—"

“The whole store is an antique, Mr. White,” Zexion said. “And you did save, but it looked that you might have been just a little under and thought to yourself, ‘what’s a few month’s rents compared to the urn?’ Unfortunately, our associate values money more than urns, so please listen to us when we say this: Pay up now or the urn will be destroyed.”

“No! No please don’t do that—I don’t have the money! I will, I promise I will but for now money’s tight—yes tight please don’t—”

“Shut up,” Riku snapped. He looked at Larxene and Axel. They nodded and hopped over the counter.

“’cuse us fatso,” Axel said as he opened the register. Mr. White looked to protest but Larxene held him back, pressing her arm against his neck. Axel took his time counting the money as he pulled it out of the cash register. “Looks like only eight hundred dollars here,” he said giving the money to Riku, who pocketed it.

“Shame… perhaps Mr. White needs a reminder about priorities,” Riku sighed. Axel nodded and picked up the urn.

“No! Please! I’ll do anything,” the man squealed.

“Too late Mr. White,” Zexion said. “If you wanted the urn so badly, you should have been more patient.” Larxene pushed harder against the man’s neck, her arm digging into his skin as Axel walked around the counter. He gave the urn to Riku who held it precariously. He examined it and said, “Up close… this urn looks tacky.” He threw it over his shoulder in a bored manner, and the shop filled with Mr. White’s sobs as the urn burst on the floor, scattering in a thousand pieces.

The four turned and left the shop, Mr. White leaning against the counter, crying. “Well, one down,” Riku said. “How long did that took?”

“Wait, we were supposed to be keeping time?” Axel asked.

“Never mind,” Riku sighed. “We’ll do it with the next one. Where to, Zex?”

“Closest is actually the Balk family,” Zexion said. “The patriarch made a deal with Saix. He was supposed to do a little favor for him, and Saix would allow a certain report go missing. Only thing when Saix called him on the favor, the man played dumb and tried to get out. Unluckily for us, Terra stepped in before your brother could get angry and we have one more stop. …Turn left here then continue to the end,” Zexion again pointed to a light and Riku drove.

He parked in front of a nice looking white-fenced house. They got out and walked up the small walkway to the door. Riku knocked and waited. Axel pulled out his phone and started a timer. A pale man opened the door. “Hello, can I help you?”

“Yes, the Senshi family wants a word with you,” Riku said. Axel and Larxene pushed themselves as the man stood, shocked. “S-S-S-Senshi? I don’t know them,” he said quickly.

“I believe you do,” Riku said. “You made a deal with my brother, you see, Saix Senshi. You owe us a favor.” He walked into the house and looked around. “Such a pretty place here,” he said.

“N-Now listen here, you kids! I don’t know who you’re talking about so please get out of my house or I will call the cops!” the man said.

“Call them, talk to the chief, he’s a very good friend of my father,” Riku said. “In fact, I’ll give you his personal number.” He pulled his phone out and turned it on. “No? Then alright.”

There was a sound from upstairs. Riku looked up, along with Larxene and Axel. The man froze. “Who else is here?” Riku asked.

“No one! I swear!” The man said.

But at that exact moment a girl’s voice called out, “Daddy! Was that the door? Are my friends here?” There was the sound of footsteps and soon Seraph, the mayonnaise girl from yesterday, showed up.

Riku smirked. “Well… so your full name is Seraph Balk… I will remember that,” he said.

The girl stared at Riku and screamed. “DADDY! THAT’S THE GUY! HE AND THAT FREAK WERE PRETENDING TO BE GAY AND BROKE MY PHONE!”

“He don’t pretend, honey,” Axel said walking in from a doorway. “This is a very nice house Riku, they even have a pool and stuff.”

“T-t-t-t-t-t-t-this is the boy?” the man stuttered. He turned to the girl and flared out, “You made the Senshi Family angry!? Are you an idiot!”

“Daddy! Don’t yell at me!”

“Okay, that’s it,” Riku sighed. He punched the man in the stomach. He doubled over while Seraph screamed out; Larxene ran to Seraph and held her tightly around the waist. The girl struggled pitifully. Riku bent down and sighed. He shook his head and said, “You know, we really didn’t have to do this man, you know? Now, your daughter… she got what she deserved. She invaded my boyfriend’s and my privacy, taking videos and pictures of us without our permission. Hell, who knows how many couples she did this too. If I were you, and listen because this is very important, right, if I were you, I would do the favor that you owe my brother. Because, and I mean this in the nicest way here, he’s not just going to punch you. No, my brother is worse, much worse. He has no limits, see? So, do the favor, and we’ll be out of your lives. Understand? Because next time it’s not just you that’s going to be hurt.”

Riku looked up at Seraph, who paled. Her father paled as well. “Now, what are you going to do?”

Mr. Balk groaned as he looked up at Riku. “Do the favor,” he forced out.

“Good job,” Riku said as if he was talking to a five-year-old. He straightened himself and said, “It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Balk. Seraph, it was awful seeing you again.”

He snapped his fingers and Larxene released the girl. She ran to her father immediately. Riku and the others left the house and Axel checked his phone. “Under nine minutes,” he announced.

“Nice,” Riku smirked as he reached the car. “Where to next?”

“Those are the only ones close by, the next one is a bit of a drive,” Zexion said looking at his journal. “A Mrs. Smith. She seems like a lovely woman. This one is actually a favor your father is doing for the chief. She owns several credit cards under false identities, and all of them are behind on payment. It seems whenever she spends too much money on one card, she just obtains another. Looks like she used a few of the cards to support her store.”

“What’s her store?” Larxene asked.

“A clothes store,” Zexion said. “I have their website on my tablet actually.” Zexion reached towards his feet and pulled up a tablet. He twisted his body to hand it to Larxene, who opened it. “Mostly a trend store for the middle-class, but there are some clothing that look nice,” he continued. “We are to simply threaten her to give herself up to the police.”

“Easy,” Riku said.

“This is actually nice looking,” Larxene said. “My little sis would look good in that…”

“How is Naminè?” Riku asked.

“Oh she’s good,” Larxene said. “She started seventh grade and already bugging a boy.” She smiled and shook her head. “My innocent sister has a crush.”

Riku chuckled, “Poor boy. He has no idea what’s he’s in for.”

“Hell yeah, imagine if he makes little Nam cry,” Axel laughed. “He wouldn’t make it to eighth grade!”

“I would never do that,” Larxene said. The others gave her a disbelieving look. “Anyway, how was the date yesterday?” she asked Riku.

“Hmm? It was great,” Riku said. “Introduced Sora to Cid during dinner. And the funniest thing happened, the old bastard knew Sora’s parents.”

“He did?”

“Yeah, and on top of that Cid told _me_ not to let go of Sora,” Riku said. “As if I’m ever going to do that.”

“You believe that he is the one?” Zexion asked.

“I _know_ he is the one,” Riku said. “Sora and I? We have this connection. It’s hard to explain, but we feel it.”

“What about Sora’s ex?” Larxene asked. “What’s his name?”

“Seifer,” Riku said. “Seifer… I have no bad feelings about him. In fact I feel a sort of responsibility from him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Seifer and Sora grew up together,” Riku said. “Sora told me that Seifer taught him many things. Many things. You can say that Seifer’s the reason Sora grew into the beautiful perverted angel that he is. I feel like it’s my responsibility to take this perverted angel and help him grow.”

“Into what, a complete perv?” Larxene joked.

Riku frowned. “Something more,” he said. “Something that… that he and Seifer teased at but never reached. I feel it’s my responsibility to take that little angel and complete his transformation into a sexy little demon.”

“Kinky, I like it,” Axel said. Riku just nodded.

“Take the right here,” Zexion said. Riku took the turn. They were going towards a small shopping center with stores crowding each other and small crowds walking around and filling the sidewalks.

“So what’s your next plan for Sora?” Axel asked.

“We’re just going to date for a bit,” Riku said. “There is no way I’m introducing him to my family. It’s way too early for that.”

“But will your brothers, and more importantly your father, feel the same?” Zexion asked.

“I don’t know,” Riku sighed. “I’m a bit afraid to tell my father. It’ll feel like too much too soon for Sora.”

“Seems good,” Axel said. “Well, guess I’m just lucky. Roxas met my dad and Is none the wiser about our work.”

“What did you tell Roxas your dad does?” Riku asked as he parked the car in front of a tall bland white building.

“He’s a professional bodyguard,” Axel said opening his door.

“Well… he’s not exactly lying is it?” Larxene said. “Anyway, I think I’ll be looking for that dress, that alright Riku?”

“Yeah sure, just get it before we leave,” Riku said. The four walked towards the store. The door opened by itself with a small chime and soft music filled their ears. Larxene immediately separated from the three boys to look for the dress she wanted. “So, how are we going to find the owner?” Riku asked.

“She’s about middle age, wears excessive make-up and—there she is,” Zexion said pointing to a tall woman wearing a long tight strapless dress. She had a long face and bulging eyes. “I recognize her from the website,” Zexion said.

“Alright boys, let’s get this done,” Riku said. The three walked towards the woman. She was talking to a customer and they waited politely for her to finished.

“They’re right over there, yes and remember, if you tell them I sent you get half of half off for that half-top!” the woman said with an annoying laugh. The customer walked away laughing as well.

“Mrs. Smith, the Senshi Family would like a word,” Riku said. The laugh wiped form her face as she stared at Riku. Even though she was twice his age, Riku and Axel still towered over her.

“The Senshi,” she whispered. She looked around anxiously. “Let’s talk in my office.”

“After you,” Zexion said. Looking terrified, Mrs. Smith swallowed and turned away from them. “Oh, and don’t worry about calling security,” Zexion added. “They would only help us in our job today.”

“W-What are you talking about?” the woman stuttered.

“We will talk in your office,” Riku said simply. The woman just nodded again. They walked across the store towards the back where there was a door that said, “STAFF ONLY.” They walked in, headed towards the door at the end of the room, and entered the small office.

Riku immediately sat down in the black leather computer chair behind the desk before Mrs. Smith could fully get in. He placed his feet on the mahogany wooden desk. She stared at him appalled, and instead sat in one of the two wooden chairs in front of the desk. “We’re here to talk to you about your crimes, Mrs. Smith,” Riku said. “You’re committing multiple identity frauds that’ll land you a few nice years in jail. We’re just here to give you a little warning: Turn yourself in or we’ll have to make things worse.”

“What are you talking about,” Mrs. Smith gaffed. “You’re just kids, what can you do?”

“How many extra years is it for unregistered weapons?” Riku asked Zexion.

“Your father and the chief are very strict on that,” Zexion said. “In this city having an illegal weapon lands you five years without bail.”

“Five years, huh? And how much is Mrs. Smith facing at the moment?” Riku asked.

“I am just guessing, but I would say… two years… per card,” Zexion said.

“Hmm… how many cards does she have?”

“Stop this nonsense—”

“Six,” Zexion said. “So that is at least twelve years.”

“Twelve huh? Damn,” Riku said. “And if they find six weapons?”

“Easy, thirty years without bail,” Zexion said.

“Hmm… so twelve years or thirty years… I don’t know Mrs. Smith, which one do you prefer? I would personally choose the twelve years with a chance of bail but what do you think?” Riku asked, leaning back in his chair.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Mrs. Smith whispered.

“Wouldn’t I?” Riku asked. He looked at Axel and said, “Call our guy will you? Tell him we need six unregistered at Trendy Shops on 452—”

“Stop!” Mrs. Smith yelled. He glared at Riku and said, “Who do you think you are threatening me like this? I am a woman! I will not stand for this!”

“Well you’re sitting, aren’t you?” Axel said.

“Look lady, we have other things to do, alright? This is just your first warning. If you don’t turn yourself in, we’ll come back and burn the store inside-out. Axel, if you would.”

Axel pulled out a match and lit it. “You’d be surprised with how much one little match can do,” he grinned, holding the flame close to his face as he bent down. The woman shivered in fear as Axel gotten closer.

“I hope we can come to an understanding, Mrs. Smith,” Riku said. “We wouldn’t want to have any unfortunate accidents.” He stood up and took the match from Axel. He moved it in front of Mrs. Smith’s eyes then placed it, standing up perfectly still, on her desk. “You have till Monday to make up your decision, Mrs. Smith, understand?”

She just nodded.

“Good, well good-bye,” Riku and the others left the office, leaving Mrs. Smith staring in fear at the standing match. Riku looked at Zexion and asked, “Do you have them?”

“Yes,” Zexion sighed pulling out six credit cards out of his pocket. “You and Axel really do know how to keep a person’s attention,” he sighed.

“Good. We’ll send them to the chief and he can take it from there,” Riku said. “Where’s Larxene?”

They looked around the store, only to see Larxene at the check-out, holding a white paper bag. She rejoined them and held the bag in front of her, “Naminè is going to love this,” she said. “Your business done?”

“Yup, she got the message, and we have her credit cards,” Riku said.

“I did the old match trick, always work,” Axel smirked.

Zexion shook his head and sighed. “I’ll have someone send the cards to the police when we’re done.”

“Awesome! We’re flying through these,” Axel cheered as they walked out of the store and into the late morning light. “How many more of these things do we have to do?”

“Let’s see…” Zexion said looking at his journal. They stopped in the middle of the street and crowded around Zexion. “The homophobic bar that refused to serve Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas; then there’s another family who need a talking to, I actually know who they are, and lastly we have to visit Mrs. Strife for the flowers.”

“Still can’t believe your brother’s treating us like deliverymen,” Larxene grumbled, her arms crossed.

Zexion shrugged and pocketed his journal. “A job’s a job. Come on.” He led the way back to the car and the four got in.

“Mrs. Strife is last,” Riku said. “We don’t want to get her flowers wrinkled.”

“True… and who knows Roxy might be working today,” Axel smiled. Riku chuckled and shook his head.

“Let’s go trash up a bar,” Riku said.

“Finally! Something fun,” Larxene said.

“I hear you… though I still love the look on that woman’s face,” Axel smirked.

“Wait what? What did I miss?”

“Axel and Riku did their match trick,” Zexion said.

“They did? Man,” Larxene slumped. “I love that trick.” She gave Axel a glare and said, “Don’t even think of doing the match trick without me there!”

Axel tensed under her glare and just nodded. He turned stiffly to Zexion and asked, “What time is it?”

“Eleven-thirty,” Zexion said.

“Then here’s the plan,” Riku said as he pulled his car out of the parking spot. “Visit the final guy, get some lunch, trash the bar, then visit Mrs. Strife.”

“Sounds good,” Axel said.

“I see no problem,” Larxene shrugged.

“Then you would want to take the nearest left. We’re heading towards the suburbs,” Zexion said. “The family we are visiting, their son actually goes to our school as well. Unfortunately.”

“He does?” Riku asked.

“Yes,” Zexion sighed. “Richard Horne. Second smartest student in Hollow High School, all around know-it-all jerk, and a thorn in my side since day one. He is the type of intelligence that believes people with lower I.Q.s are not worth his time, a trait that I believe he must have gotten from his parents, who are both our targets for today.”

“Let me guess, they made a deal with Saix or Terra and backed out at the last moment,” Riku said.

“Actually no, they’ve made a deal with your father and are currently trying to use it as blackmail,” Zexion said. He looked at his journal and said, “Your father tasked Terra with dealing with them, but evidently he thought it better for you to do it.”

“Damn, slacking off his work to his little brother? Not cool, Terra,” Axel said.

“No, it’s not like that at all,” Riku said. His took a deep breath, his mind going back to what Sora said to him yesterday. “’ Give everything you got on the jobs you’re given so you can give more on the next one.’” He quoted.

“And where is that from?” Zexion asked.

“Sora,” Riku said. “It was something his dads always told him. And that he told me. Terra gave us this person so I can prove myself. So, we just have to give it our all.” He looked into his rear-view mirror, his eyes blazing with confidence.

Larxene gave a high-pitched laugh and smirked. “Give it our all? Riku I thought today was going to be easy!”

“Looks like we’ll be trashing more than a bar,” Axel sighed. “Finally!”

The two in the back cheered as Riku continued to drive. Zexion just sat in his seat quietly, scribbling something down in his journal. It took them half an hour to go from the heart of the city to the suburbs. Riku had half a mind to drive down Rose Drive just to check up on Sora, but unfortunately Zexion kept reminding him that the Horne home wasn’t near Sora’s house.

The Horne house was as stereotypical as it could get. A boring white paint job, grass cut to a precise measure, with not a blade out of place, and a straight, narrow, cement walkway from the sidewalk to the front door, which was a white storm door. There were no decorations, no personalization, and looked as if it had just been brought. Riku frowned at house and turned to Zexion, who nodded. The silver-haired boy sighed and knocked on the door.

It opened a moment later by a boy that looked their age. He was stringy, his face an arrogant one, his nose in a permanent upright position. “Senshi… _Zexion_ ,” Richard Horne said, his voice as arrogant as his face and slightly high. “I hope you are here to finally submit that I am the cleverer of the two,” he said, looking at Zexion.

“No, I am not Richard, but we will invite ourselves in,” Zexion said. The four walked into the house, much to Richard’s protests. Riku stood in front with Zexion while Axel and Larxene stayed behind them. “We are looking for your parents, Richard, they have decided to make enemies with the wrong people.”

“And you’re here to help,” Richard said in a mocking voice. “Giving us a warning.”

“No, we are the wrong people,” Riku said. He looked at Zexion and asked, “What are we looking for?”

“The information would be hidden or locked in a safe. It is most likely a USB,” Zexion said. “You three can look for it while I have a little chat with Richard.”

“Alright… let’s turn the house inside out, guys,” Riku said to Axel and Larxene. Richard Horne’s eyes bulged and looked over Zexion’s shoulder. The others didn’t seem to notice that. The two cracked their knuckles and disappeared into the other rooms, moving past Zexion. Sounds of crashes and various expensive things breaking filling the house.

“So is that your plan, Zexion? Just persecute the information out of us by breaking our belongings?” Richard sneered. “If you truly believe such primitive tactics will work, then you really are an intellectual inferior to me. I know how to code a robot so it can serve me breakfast, I know how to hack into our school systems in under a minute! I can recite the entire history of our city! I am smarter than you, so why won’t you admit it!”

“No, no that is not it at all, Richard Horne,” Zexion sighed. “It is not how much you know, or which big words you know how to use correctly. It is what you know, Richard. And what I know is this: You have a hair-thin trigger temper, you’re a narcissistic who takes too much value into his only above-average intelligence and have the inability to accept his limits.”

“And what are you?” Richard asked as the sound of something very heavy fell to the ground.

“I am a person of above-average intelligence who knows and accepts his limits,” Zexion said. “I am also observant, very observant. For example, when Riku instructed Larxene and Axel to decimate your home looking for the flash drive, you protested but your eyes did not look at any of us. No, instead it looked directly behind us. When threat of harm, a parent would look for their child, and the child look for their priority.”

Zexion turned to see a tacky line of seashells hanging on the wall directly next to the door. “I really doubt a baby is in here,” Zexion said as he started to take the seashells off of the wall.

“No!” Richard Horne screamed. He tried to stop Zexion, but the small boy just pivoted and, seemingly producing bronze knuckles out of nowhere, punched Richard in the face. Blood spat onto his hand as Richard gave a gargled scream, cuts slashing down his cheek. “You really didn’t think that would work, did you?” Zexion asked. He turned back to the seashells and pulled the fourth one off, revealing a UBS flash drive inside.

“Your family really should have tried a safe,” Zexion sighed as he pocketed the flash drive. Richard tried to jump at Zexion again, but the boy fell when Zexion gave him another punch, this one at his chest.

Axel walked in a moment later and said, “No good Zexion, I couldn’t find anything, but they had this great tv—what happened here?”

“Mr. Horne thought he could beat me,” Zexion sighed. He slipped off his bronze knuckles and bent to wipe any blood on Richard’s shirt.

“Oh, little Zex got physical? Nice,” Axel smirked. “But I still don’t know what where the thing is.”

“Don’t worry, I have it,” Zexion said as he stood up. Riku and Larxene walked in to look down at the groaning figure of Richard Horne. “We’re done here,” Zexion said. “I have the flash drive.”

“Where was it?”

“In one of the seashells,” Zexion said, pointing to the seashells now laid scattered on the floor.

“Alright, good job Zexion,” Riku said patting Zexion’s shoulder. Zexion gave a little smile and turned to Riku. “Come on, only two more.”

Riku nodded and patted Zexion’s shoulder one last time before the four left the home and got back into the car.

They had lunch at a nearby fast food joint. Zexion spent most of the time texting Demyx and telling his blonde that they’re almost done with their jobs for today, and asked if he wanted Zexion to help him with his homework again. Afterwards they headed towards an upper-class bar. It was sleek inside, small white tables seemed to rise from the floor, with small stools surrounding them. The bar area had a white exterior as well, a huge window behind the display of high-ends booze and liquors that made it look like a rainbow of liquids. There was a television mounted on the wall next to the display. Only one worker was in cleaning glasses and getting ready for the night.

“We’re close, can’t you read?” the bartender said without looking up.

“We can read perfectly, however I must admit that you and your staff are very rude to the wrong individuals.

“Who are you talking about—butch of kids, what do you want?” the bartender asked.

Riku smiled. “My name is Riku Senshi. And quite recently, you refused to serve my brother Terra Senshi and his boyfriends.”

“Fags, the lot of them,” the man spat. “We don’t serve them, don’t care if you’re Senshi or not, a fag is a fag. And if you have a problem with it, well too bad for you. I’m the owner of this place.”

Riku sighed and look at Axel and Larxene. Zexion moved to sit at one of the tables and pulled out his phone. The three ran towards the bartender and pulled him out from behind. Larxene and Axel held him down as Riku started punching him repeatedly. Riku punched anywhere that he could reach, his knuckles quickly become sore and caked with the homophobic man’s blood. The man’s head started to bleed from various cuts, bruises appearing everywhere and eyes bulging. His head started to sink, and Axel and Larxene just threw the unconscious body to the ground before the three moved behind the table.

Zexion looked up and watched as they began throwing bottles to the ground, their glass shattering and alcohol splashing everywhere. He stood up and walked over to the unconscious man, placed two fingers against his neck, and stood up. “Good job, he’s just knocked out,” Zexion said. “Your brother just texted me, destroying their merchandise will be enough, and he told me to tell Axel to keep the flames to a minimum.”

“No fun,” Axel pouted as he picked up a bottle of whiskey and threw it at the wall, the amber liquid exploding over the white walls, staining it. Zexion’s phone buzzed again and he looked at it. _Terra: Also take their money! The guy made Ven cry all night and it took Van and I forever to calm him down! Thank you and luv you guys!_

“And take their money also,” Zexion said. Riku forced the register to open just as two police officers ran in. “FREEZE!” they shouted.

Zexion turned to them and smiled, “Hi Miss Tolt and Mr. Veld.”

“Zexion? What are you doing here?” the female officer, Miss Tolt, asked.

Zexion frowned and looked at the unconscious man. “The guy over there made your cousin cry, Miss Tolt,” he said. “Terra brought the twins here looking for a drink and he refused to serve them, calling them every single homophobic slur in the book.”

“He did what—"

“It’s true,” Zexion nodded. “Terra just texted me, telling me how he and Vanitas had to comfort a crying Ventus all night. He thought that it shouldn’t be right for such a hateful man to be this successful, and asked Riku to humble him.”

“Riku’s here?” Miss Tolt asked, pushing her blue hair out of her eyes. Riku stood up tall and looked over at the police officers. “Oh, hi Aqua,” he waved.

“Riku Senshi!” Aqua smiled. She looked at her partner and patted his back. “It’s okay, they’re Senshi boys, good guys, really.”

Riku hopped over the bar and moved to greet Aqua, the older woman giving him a hug. “It has been too long,” she said. “Helping your brother out by getting rid of the hateful people, huh?”

“One day at a time,” Riku blushed. “After this we’re actually heading to a flower shop for Terra to pick up an order.”

“That’s very nice of you to do that,” Aqua smiled. She looked at all the broken booze and frowned, “Although I’m a bit disappointed that you kids are actually doing this instead of homework or something else.”

“Terra told us to do it,” Riku said.

“He did, did he?” Aqua said, her expression darkening slightly. “That man…” she muttered. “So, what exactly did this guy do?”

“One second…” Zexion said. He texted Terra, who answered immediately. “Threatened to do physical violence, slurs… and he took an actual swing at Ventus.”

“Did he now? Okay kids, let the adults handle this,” Aqua sighed. “And Riku? Put the money back.”

“But Terra—”

“I will deal with your brother, put the money back now,” Aqua said.

“Yes Officer Aqua,” Riku said. He went back to the register and filled it again. “Thank you. Now go buy those flowers and pretend to be actual teenagers, okay?”

“We will,” Riku promised as the four headed towards the door.

“Good. And tell your brother to text me more often! I hate having to learn about what happened from other people,” Aqua called out. The four promised and walked out of the bar. The floor was covered with glass shards and the smell of the spilt alcohol made Aqua’s head dizzy.

“Ma’am… are you sure that we should—”

“Let them go? Of course,” Aqua said. “You’re new to this city, so you don’t know how it was before the Senshi moved in. They really cleaned up the place.”

“But they’re criminals!”

“From a certain point of view,” Aqua shrugged. “They do us more favors than we do them. Trust me, before their grandfather took over, Hollow Bastion was hell on earth. Now, no more questions and help me with this guy.”

 

Mrs. Strife’s flower shop was a couple of blocks from Sora’s house. It was a unique shop in the shape of a large flowering pot with a few flowers sticking out. Inside the shop was like a personal forest of flowers; a rainbow of colors on every spectrum greeted them as the flowers were arranged on the walls like a color wheel. Mrs. Strife was standing behind a counter watering a pot of daisies when the four entered. “Riku, Axel so nice to see you two,” she smiled placing her watering can down. “And Larxene and Zexion, how are you doing today?”

“Very good Mrs. Strife,” Larxene said. “Do you have any more daisies? They’re my sister’s favorite.”

“We don’t actually,” Mrs. Strife said sadly. “I’m growing these in order to hopefully get seeds from them. Oh… which reminds me,” she looked a bit embarrassed and bashful. “Axel, can you do a tinsy little favor for me?”

“Of course Mrs. S, what is it?” Axel asked.

“There’s a big box in the back that’s too heavy for Roxas and me to lift,” Mrs. Strife said. “Can you please be a dear and lift it up? Roxas knows where it goes.”

“Yeah sure, anything to see my Roxy,” Axel smiled and made his way to the back.

“Thank you, Axel, you’re such a big help,” Mrs. Strife called out. She turned to the remaining three and said, “What can I help you kids with?”

“I’m here to pick up an order for my brother, Terra Senshi,” Riku said.

“Helping your brother out? You’re such a sweet kid, Riku,” Mrs. Strife smiled. “What else are you guys doing today?”

“Just some odd jobs to help my brother,” Riku said. “This is the last stop.”

“You’re always so helpful, aren’t you?” Mrs. Strife said as she turned to the table behind her where several already wrapped bouquets of flowers were sitting. “It’s nice to have such a helpful member of the family, especially when he has such nice manners. Which reminds me, Riku, thank you very much for bringing Sora home early last night. Zack and I were worried, but he said he had a blasted.”

“He did?”

“Yes, he loved the date,” Mrs. Strife giggled. “He told us all about it this morning.”

“He did, did he?” Riku smirked. “What did he say?”

Mrs. Strife turned to Riku and shook her head in a sly matter. “That is a secret between the Strife family,” she said. “If you want to know, you know you can always ask him yourself. He’s home right now.”

“He is? Great, I’ll visit when I’m done here,” Riku smiled.

“Good, will you be staying for dinner?” Mrs. Strife asked. “I think I can convince my husband to cook steak.”

“I don’t know, I’ll have to see with my father,” Riku said.

“That’s fair,” Mrs. Strife nodded. “Now, tell your brother to put these flowers immediately in a vase of water to keep them fresh, understand?”

“Yes ma’am,” Riku said, taking the two bouquets from her. “How much—”

“Don’t worry about it, your brother paid when he ordered,” Mrs. Strife said. Axel returned looking incredibly satisfied.

“The box’s on the counter, Mrs. Strife,” he said.

“Good, I’m guessing that Roxas invited you to dinner again?” Mrs. Strife smiled.

“He did but I had to say no, Dad says it ‘family night’ tonight, whatever that means,” Axel sighed. “It was real good seeing you again.”

“We see each other almost daily, Axel,” Mrs. Strife joked. “Someone could mistake you for my son or son-in-law with how much you visit.”

“Well…” Axel blushed. Mrs. Strife smiled and giggled politely. She turned to Riku and said, “Remember what I said Riku. And don’t be a stranger.”

“I won’t Mrs. Strife, see you,” Riku waved.

“Bye Mrs. Strife,” the teenagers chorused as they left the store. Mrs. Strife waved them goodbye. Larxene laughed after the door closed and nudged Axel. “What’s this talk about being the son-in-law, huh?” she teased.

“N-Nothing,” Axel said. “As if Roxas and I would do that so soon.”

“But you are there practically every day,” Zexion said. “It would seem natural to assume that you’re seriously consider it.”

“I’m not! I just love my boyfriend and hanging out at his house!” Axel said, throwing his hands in the air. The other three laughed. “It’s true! Besides we’re all eighteen! And in high school! Who would want to get married that young?”

“I know someone,” Zexion said, his eyes shifting to Riku.

“Well he’s different, he’s just a bizarre human,” Axel said. “I’m talking about normal people.”

“My father married when he was eighteen,” Riku said. “You saying he’s not normal?”

“I—well—” Axel stuttered. “Your dad’s… a different case,” he said carefully. The other three laughed as they got into the car, Zexion holding the flowers for Riku.

Riku drove around and dropped the others off, first Axel at his home which was a few blocks from Rose Drive, then Larxene who lived across the street, and finally Riku drove back home with Zexion. “Today was productive,” Zexion said. “I think your brothers will be impressed with your work.”

“You think so?” Riku asked.

“Yes,” Zexion nodded. “And… this is hopeful thinking, but maybe Uncle will let you in more.”

Riku looked over at Zexion. “You barely call him that,” he said.

“Well… you know how my parents feel about him,” Zexion frowned. “They’re not happy that I’m even friends with you.”

“Bullshit, you should be!” Riku said. “We’re cousins, family, we have to stick together.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Zexion said. He had a sad look on his face, he dropped his journal and tablet to the floor of Riku’s car and curled his legs up, holding flowers between his legs and chest.

“What happened?” Riku asked.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Zexion said.

“Zexion—”

“I’m fine, Riku, I promise,” Zexion said. He looked out the window as they pulled up the curved driveway that led to Senshi Manor. He let a deep sigh and turned to Riku. “I’ll give the flash drive to Saix and the credit cards to someone to give to the police,” he said. “Tell Terra and Uncle I said ‘hi.’”

“Okay, hey Zexion, look at me,” Riku said. Zexion did and Riku pulled the smaller boy into a hug. “If anything, anything happens, you come straight to us, okay cousin?”

“Yeah… and thank you Riku,” Zexion said wrapping his arms around Riku. Riku smiled and patted Zexion’s back. _Another boy I have to look after,_ Riku thought to himself. _But this one’s different from Sora. He’s already family where Sora… Sora isn’t yet. But they’re both my responsibility._ They separated and got out of the car. They walked in silence into the manor before going their separate ways.


	9. Sora Meets Lexaeus The Bull

Chapter 9

Sora Meets Lexaeus The Bull

Sora and Riku continued seeing each other after their first date. Neither of them made any attempt to hide it. They held hands down the hallways, passed notes between each other, and peppered each other with kisses whenever they felt like it. Sora always smiled when he was with Riku, he felt more normal around him, more like his old self.

It was near the end of October, Halloween was only a week away, and Sora and Riku were in Sora’s room watching a movie. “Axel is having a party at his home,” Riku said, his arm around Sora as they cuddled against his bed. “It’s going to be on Halloween night.”

“Why am I just hearing about this now?” Sora asked looking up at Riku. Riku smirked and rubbed Sora’s head. “Because I just remembered,” he said. “It’s a costume party.”

“Really? What are you going as?” Sora asked.

“I don’t know… got a week to think of something,” Riku shrugged. “But I have an idea of what you can wear, if you want, that is.”

“Sure, what is it?” Sora smiled. Riku moved and sat straight-back against Sora’s bed. He patted his lap and Sora jumped on. Riku leaned against Sora’s body, his lips touching Sora’s earlobe as he whispered, “I want you to go as a perverted angel.”

Sora blushed. Riku wrapped his arms around the small teen and placed his head on Sora’s shoulder. “I think you’ll look great,” he continued. “Looking innocent yet sexy at the same time… kinda like how you look when we’re alone.”

“Riku, stop,” Sora laughed, blushing.

“It’s true,” Riku said. “Sora Strife: Riku’s beautiful perverted angel. You’ll be the hit of the party.”

“Hmm, a perverted angel’s going to need a bodyguard, you know?” Sora said, leaning against Riku’s back.

“Then I’ll be your bodyguard,” Riku whispered. “Packing heat and everything.”

“Riku,” Sora blushed. Pressed against Riku’s body, Riku grabbed Sora’s head and turned it gently until taking him in a slow, dominating kiss, his tongue slipping into Sora’s mouth and pushing against Sora’s tongue. They seemed to be kissing every day since their first day, with each day passing Riku getting better and bolder. Riku’s hand pressed against Sora’s stomach, feeling the tight abs and pecs that the boy hid behind his shirt. He moved his hand up, the shirt tugging along with him, and he stopped at one of Sora’s nipples, squeezing it through the fabric.

Sora hitched in the kiss and moaned as Riku squeezed harder. Riku smirked in the kiss and pulled away, “You really are a perv, huh?” he teased. “You like it when your nipples are touched?”

Sora nodded.

“Good. Then I’m going to milk them for all they have,” Riku said and he kissed Sora again. They stayed there, Sora pressed against Riku’s body, Riku’s hand teasing and squeezing Sora’s nipples through the shirt, agonizing the poor boy as he felt his pants getting tighter and tighter. “You should wear… a shirt that shows off these perky nipples,” Riku whispered, licking the outside of Sora’s ear. “Maybe two holes that they can poke through… yeah I’d like that, then I can touch them whenever I want, you want that right Sora?”

The teen just moaned as Riku flicked his hard nipples through the shirt.

“The shirt should be leather, a dark purple or maybe a black, and it only covers your chest so those beautiful abs are on display along with your nipples. You’ll wear long black pants with a devil’s tail sticking to the top of your butt, angel wings connected to the leather tube on your chest… and a halo. Yeah… that’s what I want you to wear Sora, you’ll look so sexy.” Riku licked Sora’s ear and nibbled it.

“R-Riku!” Sora said, shocked. This was the most he had ever done.

“What? You don’t like my idea?” Riku pouted.

“No… I don’t,” Sora blushed, trying to hide his boner. Riku smirked and stopped playing with Sora’s nipples only to pull the boy tighter against him. “Feel that? I love the idea… and I think you love it too,” he whispered.

“But my Aunt and Uncle—”

“You can change at the party,” Riku said. “Don’t worry, it’s a senior’s Halloween party, everyone’s going to be a bit slutty, even me.”

“Oh yeah? And what are you going to wear?” Sora asked, turning around in Riku’s lap and pouting at him.

Riku smirked. “What do you want me to wear?” he asked.

Sora mocked a thoughtful expression as he tapped his finger against his chin. “Hmm… how about one of those see-through shirts that leaves nothing to the imagination…One that you have to button up because you’re supposed to be a bodyguard, right? I want that, a tie of my choosing… and matching leather pants and devil tail! If you get those then I’ll think about wearing your costume.” Sora winked.

“Sora Strife, you are a hard bargainer,” Riku chuckled.

“Seifer taught me to say what I like and what I don’t like,” Sora said. “And I like you in a see-through shirt and leather pants.”

Riku chuckled. “They’re called ‘Sheer shirts’ by the way. And I’ll see about getting them.” They both smiled. A small moment of silence past before Riku asked, “How are you getting along?”

Sora knew instantly what he was talking about. “It’s hard… I cried all throughout the fourth.”

“I remember, Roxas wouldn’t let me see you,” Riku frowned, remembering that October fourth was Seifer’s birthday.

“But it’s… it’s getting easier, you know? Like I know they’re all staring down at me, watching over me… and you,” Sora smiled.

“Hmm… what do they say?” Riku asked, hugging Sora lightly.

“You’re doing great sweetie,” Sora whispered. “You’re doing great.”

“You are,” Riku said. “I don’t know if you can see a change, but I do. You’re doing great Sora. You’re smiling more.”

“Only because I’m with you,” Sora said. He moved so he was sitting next to Riku again and leaned against him. Riku wrapped his shoulder around Sora’s body and unconsciously stroked his arm. “Back on Destiny Island before I moved here, I never smiled after the accident. I was living with Big Uncle Wakka and Big Uncle Tidus, I was angry, I wanted to smash and hit those tourists so much… but after my rage left me I was… sad. I smiled, I tried to put up a front, be my regular self in front of others but when I’m alone… I don’t think there was a single day that didn’t end with me crying.”

“We should go back there, to Destiny Islands one day,” Riku said. “When you’re ready. I want to thank your fathers personally, as well as everyone else who helped you.”

“It’s a small village,” Sora said. “Nothing like Hollow Bastion here.”

“Still it was your home,” Riku said. “I want to be a part of your life, I want to see very aspect of it.”

Sora smiled and looked up from Riku’s shoulder. The older teen was looking down at him, something strange shining behind his eyes. An admiration, an attraction, that Sora hasn’t seen for a very large time. Not since Seifer. Riku lowered against Sora and they kissed slowly and gently; a comforting kiss that Riku wanted to show Sora how much he cared, how much Sora meant to him.

They separated smiling gently and Sora nuzzled into Riku’s chest. “I think we’ll look really good,” he whispered. “The angel and his bodyguard.”

“The bodyguard and his angel,” Riku nodded. “Two perverts that complete each other.”

“Yeah…two perverts,” Sora chuckled. They relaxed and turned their attention back to the movie.

“You know, out of all our dates… I never asked you what movie genres you like,” Riku said.

“Guess.”

“Hmm… Romance?”

“Nope.”

“Horror?”

“I scare too easily,” Sora said.

“Musicals?”

“Only if it’s Disney.”

“Dude, Disney is a genre in itself,” Riku said.

“Hell no it isn’t, Disney is multi-genre!” Sora said. “I will fight you on that.”

“And you would probably win,” Riku chuckled. “Especially if you use your dads’ swords.”

“I’ll be gentle, I promise,” Sora said innocently.

“Gentle?” Riku chuckled. “I thought our relationship was anything but that.”

“We’ll see,” Sora said. “You still haven’t guessed my favorite genre.”

“I know… Action,” Riku said.

“Correct!” Sora smiled. “Action movies are my favorite, but I also like mysteries… and Mafia Movies!”

“Mafia movies?” Riku asked curiously.

“Yeah, stuff like _The Godfather_ , _the Killing, Goodfellas, Once Upon a Time in America._ …Not a big fan of _Scarface_ but I love any movie with Sinatra!” Sora smiled. He blushed a little and looked at Riku. “Have you ever thought of stuff like that?”

“Like what?”

“Being in a mob or a mafia,” Sora said. “Seifer and I would play games when we were younger. We two would be part of the greatest mafia of all time! He would be the Godfather and I will be his mafioso. Our crimes? Stealing food from the fridge without anyone notice, getting revenge on the bullies who make fun of me, and getting all the candy on Halloween! It was fun and—” Sora’s smiling face drooped, before he looked down. “You think it’s stupid, don’t you?” he said shamefully.

“Sora, nothing you do can ever be stupid to me,” Riku said. He couldn’t help but give a sinister, hopeful smile. _If Sora is so obsessed with mafia movies, maybe it will be easier than I thought to introduce him to my life,_ he thought to himself. “How about this… instead of going as your bodyguard, I’ll be your Godfather, and you’ll still be my perverted angel.”

“Really?” Sora smiled, looking excited.

“Yeah… but if I’m your Godfather, you have to listen to my every command right?” Riku asked.

“Yeah, that’s how Seifer and I did it,” Sora nodded. Riku smiled and stroke the underside of Sora’s chin with one long finger, making the boy look up at him.

“Good… now for my first command… you have to call me by ‘Kumicho,’” Riku said.

“Kumicho?” Sora asked.

“It is what the head of a yakuza is called,” Riku said. “When we’re at the Halloween party, I want you to always refer to me as your Kumicho. Deal?”

“Deal,” Sora said immediately. “Kumicho Senshi… I like it.”

_Good, because you’re going to have to call my father that until he gives you permission,_ Riku thought. Sora climbed on his lap and smirked at Riku. “So… should his perverted angel practice kissing Kumicho Senshi?” His eyes looked innocently at Riku as his hands pressed against Riku’s taunt muscled chest.

Riku smirked and wrapped his arms around the bottom of Sora’s body, resting on his butt. “I think he should… be a good angel now,” he said before they kissed again. He wondered, for a second, where he could get some clip-on piercings as his mind grew more and more perverted about Sora’s costume.

 

The next day Sora went up to Roxas during breakfast and said, “Why didn’t you tell me about Axel’s party?”

“Huh… oh right that party,” Roxas said. “Sorry cousin! But it kinda was one of Axel’s rules… those who know about the party had to ask their dates. Besides, he just decided he wanted to have the party two days ago!”

“Could’ve told me yesterday,” Sora pouted.

Roxas just shrugged and said, “So, what are you and Riku going as? You know it’s a costume party right?”

“Yeah, of course I know,” Sora said.

“Good. So what are you going as?” Roxas asked just as Aunt Aerith and Uncle Zack said.

“Going for what?” Aunt Aerith asked.

“Axel’s Halloween Party,” Roxas said. “It’s on Halloween night.”

“That’s… a Saturday, correct?” Aunt Aerith asked looking at her husband.

“Yeah,” Uncle Zack said.

“Okay then, you boys will be safe, right?” Aunt Aerith asked.

“Riku will be watching me like a hawk,” Sora said.

“Axel always look after me, you know him,” Roxas said.

“That’s why I’m worry, “ Uncle Zack sighed. “If he was any worse I wouldn’t be surprise he knocks you up by accident.”

“Zack!”

“But… because I know him, and worked a bit with his dad, I know he’s a good guy,” Uncle Zack finished. Aunt Aerith gave him a hard look while Roxas blushed. Sora tried to keep a straight face as he imagined his cousin with a ballooned belly.

“What about Riku! Aren’t you worried that he and Sora would do something?” Roxas argued.

“Sora? He’s too pure! Look at him!” Uncle Zack said pointing to Sora.

“And I’m not?” Roxas asked.

“You are a normal teenager, Roxas, of course you’re not pure—ow!” Aunt Aerith seemed to have slapped Uncle Zack’s shoulder.

“You both are responsible boys,” she said. “I trust that you two will make the correct decisions on Halloween.”

“We will,” the boys promised.

“Good, so that out of the way… what are you two going as?” Uncle Zack smirked at both Sora and Roxas. The two cousins looked at each other, not sure how to answer or which one will go first. Uncle Zack helped them by looking at his son first, “Well Roxas?”

“Well… hehe… funny thing, Axel is in charge of what we’re wearing this year… and, well,” Roxas stumbled. Sora looked at how his cousin was stumbling and decided to help him out, “Riku and I are going as matching devils!”

“You are? That sounds like fun,” Aunt Aerith smiled. “I bet you two will look real cute together.”

“I don’t think cute is what Riku is aiming for,” Sora muttered under his breath.

“We have Sora’s answer,” Uncle Zack said. “So Roxas, what are you going as?” Roxas looked down and mumbled something. Uncle Zack leaned in and said with a wide smirk, “What’s that son, I didn’t hear you!”

“Stop teasing the boy Zack,” Aunt Aerith said lightly. “Come on, I need help making breakfast.”

“Yes my lovely wife,” Uncle Zack saluted and stood up. The two walked towards the fridge and stove as Sora leaned into Roxas.

“So what are you guys going as?”

“Magician and bunny,” Roxas blushed. “You can guess who the bunny is.”

Sora snickered and lightly brushed his shoulder against Roxas’s, “If it helps… I’m going as a perverted angel, and Riku’s my Kumicho.”

Roxas stared at him, shocked. “Sora… you know what a Kumicho is, right?”

“The head of a Yakuza, Riku told me,” Sora said. “During the party I’m going to call him Kumicho Senshi the entire time. It’s going to be fun.” He smiled excitedly.

Roxas continued staring at Sora, a bit hesitant. “Sora… what did Riku tell you about the yakuza?”

“We were talking about mafia movies, and I joked that he should be my Godfather. He changed it to Kumicho because Kumicho Senshi sounds better than Godfather Senshi,” Sora shrugged. “Relax Roxas! It’s not like Riku’s in any real yakuza or something,” Sora laughed.

Roxas just nodded and avoided Sora’s gaze. “Anyway,” he said quickly. “I’m supposed to go and help Axel get ready for the party. Want to help? The house is pretty big.”

“Sure,” Sora said.

“Good, cause Axel will be here in half an hour,” Roxas said. “I’ll text him.” He pulled out his phone. “Axel’ll be grateful for the help. His house is huge! It takes a week to get it ready.”

“Damn,” Sora said. “Do you know how many people will show up?”

“A lot,” Roxas whispered. “You’ll see exactly why when we get to Axel’s house! It is amazing!”

“You’re making me excited, I can’t wait,” Sora grinned.

Axel showed up exactly when Roxas said he would as half an hour later he knocked on the door. “Come in,” Aunt Aerith called.

“Hello? Axel Hien looking for cousins Roxas and Sora,” Axel called out.

“In the kitchen,” Roxas yelled. Axel walked into the kitchen smiling at the two cousins, he was wearing his bangles and bracelets over his arms again. “Hello hunny,” Axel smirked as he kissed Roxas’s cheek. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Nothing for you,” Roxas said. “Sora and I are done eating.”

“Roxas, you’re too mean,” Axel pouted. Sora giggled as he stood up and turned to Axel. “We’re going to help you get your house ready?” he asked.

“Yeah, it’s going to be so much fun,” Axel smirked. “Dad’s out on Halloween night so we’re having the house all to ourselves!”

“And you will bringing my son and nephew home well before midnight, correct?” Uncle Zack said standing up.

“Of course Mr. Strife, you don’t need to worry about that,” Axel smiled.

“Good, because I want you to know that Sora isn’t the only one who can swing around my twin’s sword,” Uncle Zack threatened. Axel paled briefly before smiling again.

“I promise on Halloween night Sora and Roxas will be back in one piece, Sir,” he said.

“Good.”

“Do you need anything from here, Axel?” Aunt Aerith asked. “Do you have everything you need at your home?”

“No thank you, Mrs. Strife, today’s just planning and organizing,” Axel said. “And since I have my Strife cousins here, I think we’ll be all set.”

“Okay, have fun you two,” Aunt Aerith smiled. “Text us when you think you’ll be back.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll have them back before dinner,” Axel said. “Come on boys,” he turned and began to leave. Sora and Roxas grabbed for each other’s hand and followed Axel out of the house. Axel turned and smirked at them, “I have the Strife boys all to myself,” he said in a sing-song voice. “Oh the things I could do to you two! Though… I think I’d rather just sit back and watch the show.”

Sora looked at Roxas but didn’t say anything, instead taking a step closer to his cousin. Roxas sighed and looked at Axel, “With the way you’re going, you’re not seeing any shows period.”

“Roxas, don’t be so prudish,” Axel said as they reached his car. “You don’t seriously mean that.” He unlocked the car and slid in. Sora got into his seat in the back as Roxas sat next to his boyfriend.

“I’ll be prudish as long as you are being stupid,” Roxas said. He looked back at Sora and said, “You should really know not to take his words at face value anymore.”

“I know,” Sora said. “It’s just that… I never knew he has such a bit incest kink.” His voice was childlike and innocent as he looked at Axel with big doe eyes. Roxas started laughing immediately, as Axel just did his best to stare straight as he drove, his hands tightening on his steering wheel.

“Ha! He got you there Axel,” Roxas laughed. “You’re totally thinking about Sora and I kissing and doing other stuff, aren’t you?”

“Yeah! Of course I am!” Axel said shamelessly. “What? You guys tell me that neither of you thought of kissing each other? Riku will agree with me when I say that it would be the hottest thing we will ever see.”

“Umm… I think Riku would rather punch Roxas than see him kiss me,” Sora said. “He’s rather protective of me.”

“Nah, he’ll be cool with it,” Axel said. “I can convince him to do just about anything. Anyway Sora, what are you and Riku coming as?” He seemed to have gotten over his shock real quick. Axel glanced at Sora in the rear-view mirror, waiting for a response.

“Oh… umm… We’re matching,” Sora said.

“That’s a requirement Sora, you have to be more specific,” Axel chuckled. “Did Roxas tell you what we’re going as?”

“A magician and his bunny,” Sora answered.

“Correct! So… what are you and Riku going to be?” Axel asked.

Sora thought for a moment before answering. “I’m going as… an umm angel/devil and Riku is going to be my devil Kumicho.”

Sora was flung forward slightly as Axel came to a sudden complete stop. Roxas had to brace himself as he was thrown forward, the seatbelt locking and keeping him in place. Sora, however, was not so lucky as his head banged against the back of Roxas’s seat, leaving a small bruise on his forehead. “Axel what the fuck!” Roxas yelled.

“You said ‘Kumicho,’” Axel said .”Why did Riku ask you to call him ‘Kumicho?’” He demanded, turning to glare at Sora.

Sora was still rubbing his bruised forehead as he looked up at Axel. “Because we were talking movies, you idiot,” he growled out. “What the fuck were you thinking just stopping like that? Are you trying to get us fucking killed, you fucking idiot!”

“Sora,” Roxas gasped, never seeing Sora curse before. It sounded so filthy and not right coming from his mouth. Axel and Roxas just looked at the boy in shock as this cursing demon seemed to come out of nowhere.

“Honestly what the fuck is the problem? We were talking _movies_ Axel! Movies! We were talking about movies then Halloween costumes and that’s where we got the idea—so tell me asshole why does this deserve me getting my head rammed in the back of my cousin’s seat? Well!” Sora yelled. He crossed his arms and glared at Axel, waiting for an answer.

Axel didn’t look he knew how to respond. Roxas, in a small state of panic, pulled out his phone and started texting Riku: _Dude. My cousin has a cursing demon inside him! Did you know that?_

Sora continued to stare at Axel, his facial expression suggesting that one wrong move could be Axel’s last as his biceps started to twitch.

“I…I was just… surprised, that’s all,” Axel said. Sora still glared at him but said nothing. Axel turned hesitantly back to the road and started driving again. Roxas’s phone vibrated and he looked at Riku’s answer: _I know. Isn’t it great? Your cousin has a lot of potential. What did you guys do to get my demon out?_

Roxas: _Talking about costumes. He said that you’re going as a demon Kumicho and Axel slammed on the brakes, causing Sora to hit his head. After that it was ‘Fuck yous’ and ‘Fucking idiot’ at Axel._

Riku: _Lol that’s my baby! Don’t worry about Axel, I’ll handle him. How’s Sora’s head?_

Roxas glanced back at Sora for a second before texting: _He’s fine. Very small bruise._

Riku: _Good. So where are you guys going anyway?_

Roxas: _Axel’s. We’re helping him set up for the party next week._

Riku: _Alright. Tell Axel I’ll be there later with Ventus. I want him to take some measurements for Sora._

Roxas: _This for your devil costumes?_

Riku: _That and more._

Roxas: _I don’t want to know._

Riku: _Then don’t ask, Roxas. It’s as simple as that._

Roxas: _Can’t help it when it involves my cousin._

“Who are you texting?” Axel asked, glancing down at Roxas.

“Hmm? Oh Riku,” Roxas said. He gave Axel an innocent smile and said, “You’re in big trouble mister.”

“Wha—”

“Making Sora bump his head? You’re in very big trouble,” Roxas laughed before turning back to his phone: _I told Axel that he’s in big trouble for getting Sora hurt._

Riku: _Sounds fair. What should be his punishment?_

Roxas: _Having to carry Sora’s and mine bags for the week!_

Riku: _Sounds good._

Roxas smiled to himself as he looked at Axel again. Sora ignored them both as he just looked out of the window, silently letting his anger out. It was hard without Riku near him to help, but he found that his rant helped a bit.

Axel drove out of the suburbs and into a more gated community. The houses were slowly growing larger and larger, becoming more grand and expensive looking. Axel pulled up to one of the biggest houses and the most unique. It was made of grey stone; the stones were all uniformly the same and towered on top of each other to make a large rectangular menacing house that reminded Sora of a large shield. The windows were modern-looking with black iron frames, two large windows were adjacent to the entrance doors, which were a double-set of Ebony wood. It reminded Sora very much of a haunted garrison, he was half-expecting undead soldiers to burst from the doors and windows. How much creepier can they make it? “Ahh, home sweet home,” Axel smiled parking next to a rather large car. “Huh, Dad’s still here.”

“Mr. Hien? Sweet,” Roxas smiled. He turned to Sora and said, “He has this huge weapon in the basement! It weighs a ton, even Axel can’t lift it up!”

“Yeah, way to rub it in,” Axel muttered.

Roxas just smiled as he got out of the car. “Come on Sora! Maybe he’ll let you try!”

Sora nodded and followed his cousin out of the car. Axel followed them after he turned his car off. Roxas pulled out a ring of keys and placed one in the locks, unlocking the door. The three walked in and Axel called out, “Dad! Roxas is here to help me organize, and he brought his cousin!” The inside of the house was modern, the walls were plastered and painted, a few pictures of a small, plump red-headed woman smiling in them.

There was no response. Instead it seemed as if the house began to shake. The sounds of footsteps filled the home and seemed to be getting louder with each step. Sora looked around cautiously, his mind going back to the Ochu, but instead of a monstrous, poisonous flower-creature, a man walked in.

He was the biggest man that Sora has ever seen. Seven feet high and seemingly bulging with muscles, the man was wearing a black long cloak that hide most of his body. His face was angular and had strong features; a square chin, straight nose, and high cheekbones. His hair was a similar fiery-ginger like Axel’s and it was slicked back into messy spikes. He looked at Roxas and nodded once. Roxas just smiled in reply. Then he turned to stare at Sora.

Sora did not flinch under his gaze. He just walked up and stretched out his hand. “I’m Sora Strife,” he said. The man continued to stare at Sora, neither one of them moved. Axel looked at them apprehensively. The man opened his head, it was easily the size of Sora’s head, and he grasped Sora’s hand, a thunderous clap resulting in their meeting. He squeezed. Sora squeezed harder.

“Dad you—” Axel’s words were shoved down his throat as his father turned to glare at the boy, squeezing Sora’s hand harder which he returned. Sora’s hand was starting to hurt, he was squeezing as hard as he could but he just knew somehow that the man wasn’t even trying. Sora gritted his teeth together as the man looked back at him and smirked. He moved their hands up and down only once before letting go. He opened his mouth and spoke his first words, his voice deep and full of strength. “Strong. I’m impressed. My name is Lexaeus, you will call me Mr. Hien. How do you know my son?”

“From school, he’s my cousin’s boyfriend and best friends with my boyfriend,” Sora said.

“Who is your boyfriend?”

“Riku Senshi,” Sora said.

“I see…” The man examined Sora with a critical eye and said, “He chose good. His father will be pleased.”

“Umm, Mr. Hien,” Roxas interrupted. “Sora is really strong, his dads, my uncles, were soldiers. They took down a lot of monsters, their swords weight I think eighty pounds each. Even Axel has trouble holding them both.”

“Is that so?” Mr. Hien said, his gaze turning to Axel. “I have to fix his training then.”

“I’m strong enough! I can get the jobs done,” Axel argued.

“No, you can’t,” Lexaeus said. “You’re weak if you can’t lift one hundred and sixty pounds.”

“They were in a suitcase! And there was other stuff in there!” Axel argued.

“No excuses!” Lexaeus barked, causing the three teens to flinch. Axel looked down and muttered, “Sorry sir.”

“Hmph.”

“Umm, Mr. Hien, where’s Mrs. Hien?” Roxas asked looking around. “I was hoping Sora could meet her too.”

“She’s out with her friends at the moment,” Lexaeus said.

“Okay… then can Sora see your weapon please? I bet he could lift it,” Roxas said. Lexaeus gave both Roxas and Axel a hard look. They flinched under it as he turned to Sora. “You are going to come with me, and you alone. You two can go to Axel’s room and start your party planning.”

Wordlessly Axel and Roxas walked out of the room. Lexaeus waited until their footsteps faded before turning to Sora. “Who were your fathers?” he asked.

“Cloud Strife and Leon Leonhart-Strife,” Sora said.

“Hmm… Roxas says your fathers fight monsters?” Lexaeus asked.

“Yeah,” Sora said. “They fought Adamantoises, Ochus, the Midgardsormr, and other creatures like that.”

“The Midgardsormr?” Lexaeus asked, impressed. “Do you join them on these hunts?”

“Sometimes,” Sora said.

“Do you fight?”

“With my hands, but I used my dads’ swords a couple of times,” Sora said. “They were actually going to give me a sword of my own before…”

Lexaeus shook his head. “Say no more. Follow me.” He turned and walked without waiting for Sora. The man led Sora through room after room until they reached a plain old wooden door with a lock on it. Lexaeus unlocked it and pushed the door open to reveal a stone staircase leading down towards a basement. There was no banisters to help keep their balance, but the man proved that he didn’t need it, taking each step with precise measured footsteps. Sora followed, his hand against the cold stone wall, and looking down to make sure he makes each step correctly.

At the end of the staircase was what to be described as a practice room. Free-weights lined one wall, the lightest being forty pounds and the heaviest two hundred. Machines for different muscle groups lined up in two neat lines, each with a towel on them for cleaning. A small fridge filled with water bottles sat in a corner, a stack of towels laying on top of it. Lexaeus walked past the weights and machines towards an open archway that led to a large room with what looked like training dummies and multiple strange-looking weapons on the walls. “Made them myself,” the man said. “All of them.”

He pointed to two steel circles with spikes on them they both had steel poles on the inside that connected in the middle, each of the spikes had a circle on the inside as well. “Those are Axel’s when he’s worthy enough,” Lexaeus said. “The one next to him, is mine.”

He pointed to a large sword-axe hybrid. It was pure black with the edge outlined in red. For some reason Sora felt that the red wasn’t part of the original design. The sword was long and curved upwards at the end; it seemed to be the length of Sora’s entire body. Lexaeus reached for the sword and easily pulled it off of the wall with one hand. He drove the sword down into the stone ground, breaking it slightly, causing cracks. “Grab it,” he said letting go of the sword and letting it stand by itself.

Sora stepped towards the sword and wrapped his hand around the thick hilt. He pulled but it didn’t move. He wrapped both his hands around it and pulled with all of his strength. His arms vibrated along with the sword and it slowly, gradually, moved out of the stone wall. Sora gritted his teeth and pulled, lifting the giant, heavy sword a couple of inches off of the ground, trying to swing it upwards, but it was too heavy. “Ahh!” he yelled as he started to fall with the sword. Lexaeus moved fast and caught Sora with one arm, letting the sword to fall safely onto the floor. Sora looked up and muttered thanks as Lexaeus looked at him with pride.

“That was a good attempt,” Lexaeus said. “You really are a strong boy.”

Sora regained his balance and Lexaeus picked up the sword again. “How much does that weight?” Sora asked.

“Three hundred pounds,” Lexaeus said. He smirked and said, “Only I can lift it up; not even my son can do it. Though, he seems more in speed than brute strength.”

“Cool… Mr. Hien, why do you have so many weapons here?” he asked.

“I made them. For work,” he said. He had a look of pride as he and Sora looked at the swords. “Each one made for a specific person.” Sora looked at him, as if expecting Mr. Hien to say more, but he didn’t. Instead he looked at Sora and said, “You should return to my son. If everything goes right… perhaps I’ll make a sword for you, like your fathers would have wanted.”

“I would like that… thank you,” Sora said. He began to walk out of the room but turned around. “What’s his name? The sword?” Sora asked. “My fathers say that all important swords have a name. Theirs are named ‘Buster Sword’ and ‘Revolver.’ I keep them in my room, from there my dads watch over me.”

Lexaeus stared at Sora for a while. “They do huh?” He looked back at the sword and shook his head. “They call me ‘The Bull’ when I use this weapon. It is my horn… but I never named it.”

“Then I’ll name it,” Sora smiled. “That weapon needs a name.”

Lexaeus smirked. “You are an unusual child… but maybe that makes you perfect for Riku.”

Sora just smiled and stared at the weapon for a while, stroking his chin. The sword was tall, and with the huge man that Lexaeus was, it looked as if it could split anything and everything he swung it against. “Skysplitter,” he said. “I’m gong to name it ‘Skysplitter.’”

“Skysplitter, huh?” Lexaeus said turning to the sword. “A worthy name, I admit… thank you Sora.”

“You’re welcome,” Sora smiled. He turned and left the room, leaving Lexaeus to himself.

The wide, strong man stared at the sword now named Skysplitter and smirked. “He’s an interesting kid. Kumicho Senshi will at least find him amusing… but will that be enough?”

 


	10. This is Halloween

Chapter 10

This is Halloween

Axel’s room was painted a dark red with posters of rock bands hanging on the walls. It looked normal compared to Sora’s, there was no weapons hanging on the wall, but instead there was a very large collections of bracelets and bangles hanging in what seemed to be a crazy, yet very specific, order. Roxas and Axel were currently on the redhead’s bed, the taller teen devouring Roxas’s mouth as his hand was pushed up against his shirt, fingers squeezing on his chest. The blonde was moaning openly under Axel’s experienced fingers. Sora just stood in the doorway, blushing wildly. Axel opened his eyes and saw him in the corner. “Come join us Sora, doesn’t you cousin look delectable?”

“S-Sora!” Roxas said moanfully. His eyes widened when he saw his cousin and tried his best to push Axel off of him. The redhead just laughed as he rolled off. “We thought you would be longer!”

“I-It’s okay,” Sora blushed. He closed the door behind him and stood awkwardly for a while. Roxas sat up and immediately went to his cousin while Axel just sighed and stretched. “So… the planning?” Sora asked.

“Oh yeah, well let’s see here…” Axel looked at his ceiling thoughtfully, counting something on his fingers. “There’s going to be a lot of people… you guys and the others being the V.I.P.s of course,” he looked at the two and winked, “We’re going to need a lot of food… drinks, Larxene’ll deal with the heavy stuff, and we need to figure out which parts of the house to section off. Only dad has the key to his basement, so that’s good…”

“You sure that door can hold? It looked a bit old,” Sora interrupted.

“That door can withstand a lot more than you don’t want to know Sora,” Axel said. “Don’t worry about it. Anyway, food, drinks, the usual stuff… I’ll have to sweet talk Demyx to get the music together, he tends to cry if he doesn’t do it, and security.”

“Security?” Sora asked, shocked.

“Of course Security! We don’t want anyone who’s not allowed just rolling on up here, do we?” Axel smiled. “Parents, cops, delinquents, the bad sort, you know?”

Sora stared at Roxas in disbelief. “He can’t be serious, can he?” he gapped.

“Only a little,” Roxas chuckled. “Usually ‘security’ is just him and Riku.”

“But Riku will be busy having his hands all over you so… we’re going to need and take out the big guns,” Axel said. He moved his arms and flexed, his bangles sliding down until they met muscles.

“Oh please,” Roxas rolled his eyes.

“Have you ever been to a party Sora?” Axel asked.

“Me? Well… One time some of Seifer’s friends were having a small party on the beach to celebrate school being over for the year,” Sora said. “It was before tourist season and we had the beach all to ourselves! It was a very small group of us, just… seven I think. We just hung around, drank, and just talked. Nothing huge.”

“Well this is totally different,” Axel said. “For one thing, there’s not going to be seven people… more like fifty.”

“Fifty!”

“This is a big house Sora, I have to fill it somehow, and Roxas won’t let me get him pregnant yet,” Axel snickered, causing the blond to glare at him. “Anyway, it’s going to be mostly guys from our school. They might bring people over from other schools, but as long as they’re cool, I’m okay with it.”

“Strangers in your home? You’re okay with that?” Sora asked, staring at Axel as if he was a multi-headed idiot.

“Yeah… they’re just teens like us,” Axel shrugged. “You really are from a small town, are you?”

“Axel, don’t joke about Destiny Islands like that,” Roxas frowned. “It’s just a place where everyone knows each other and looks out for each other two.”

“Yeah,” Sora nodded. “It was a sleepy place, but it was our home.”

“Okay, okay, I mean no harm,” Axel said holding his hands up. “Anyway… we need to figure out which rooms are off limits. Dad’s basement, obviously, and their bedroom…”

“What about this room as well?” Sora asked. Axel shrugged, “They’re fine here, as long as they don’t leave any clothes around here.”

Sora’s eyes turned into saucers, “Clothes? Axel what the hell!”

“Kidding, kidding,” Axel chuckled. “Couldn’t resist.” He gave Sora a cocky smirk and winked. “The bedrooms are all locked, no one’s allowed in them. We can keep them downstairs I guess… which means we need to just bring the Halloween decorations down.”

“Okay,” Sora said, just wanting to get to work. The three left Axel’s room and Axel led them down a hallway towards a door at the end which opened to a spiraling staircase into the attic. They started to carry boxes upon of boxes down into the hallway. Sora kept wondering how many boxes Axel have as they slowly filled the hallway. Half an hour later, the walls were stacked with Halloween boxes and Roxas and Axel were a bit tired.

They spent an hour searching through the boxes, pulling out fake spiderwebs, skulls of multiple colors that lit up, life-sized skeletons that Axel made dance and wiggle by shaking their rib-cages, orange and black lights and tinsel surprisingly, and other assortments that Sora found amazing that one family would have. Why would they need so much decoration for Halloween? Christmas, yes, but Halloween?

His phone buzzed and interrupted his thoughts. He pulled it out and looked down. Roxas The Boss: _Sora, I’m bringing my brother’s boyfriend to get your measurements for your costume, okay? You’re at Axel’s house yeah?_

Sora: _Yeah_

Riku: _Be there in five._

“Riku’s going to be here in five minutes,” Sora said looking at Axel.

“Good, he better bring food, I’m starved,” Axel said.

Sora shook his head and said, “He said he’s bringing his brother’s boyfriend for measurements.”

“Ohhh…. Good luck with that,” Axel said. “Roxas, I think we should put the zombies right in front of the front door, what do you think?”

“Sounds good, hey! Maybe we can cover them in blood or something,” Roxas grinned.

“Hell yeah!” Axel said. Sora chuckled and easily picked up two realistic looking zombies. Carrying them over his shoulder, he made his way to the end of the hallway, turned into another one, and went down the stairs, Axel and Roxas following. Roxas opened the front door for Sora and he dropped the two zombies outside.

They’ve just got the two zombies to stand just right as Riku’s car pulled into the driveway. The engine turned off and Riku got out along with another guy. He looked to be in his early twenties and very twink-ish. He had a slim body and bubbly rear end and hair that was obviously dyed a golden blonde. “Hi! You must be Sora,” the twink smiled. “I’m Ventus.” He offered Sora his hand but as soon as Sora took it, he pulled the young boy into a hug.

Riku chuckle and said, “Ventus is a hugger.”

“I see,” Sora said, giving Ventus a quick hug. “You’re going to take my measurements right?”

“Sure am,” Ventus nodded. “I would have loved to be given more time to work on it… but I can easily do this in a week.”

“Well… don’t blame me,” Sora said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Ventus smiled at him and said, “Don’t worry Sora, I know who to blame.” He turned towards Axel and gave him a sharp look.

“Anyway… let’s get this done,” Riku said. “Ventus needs to look at all of you to make sure he gets the perfect measurements.”

“Oh… alright,” Sora said. He looked at Axel and Roxas and asked, “You guys are okay without me?”

“Yeah, we’ll just be bringing the skeletons and dead dudes down,” Roxas said.

“Excellent, let’s go,” Ventus said. He grabbed Sora’s arm and pulled him enthusiastically into the house. Sora almost fell but followed as they basically ran up the stairs and into Axel’s room, Riku following them. “So, what’s the full plan?” Ventus asked as Riku closed the door behind them.

“Leather, leather, and more leather,” Riku chuckled. “We want a shirt with sleeves that goes to Sora’s elbows… and stop at the top of his stomach. On the back we were thinking angel wings that fall to his butt, maybe a little lower… tight long leather pants and a devil’s tail.”

“Sounds simple enough,” Ventus nodded. He turned to Sora and said, “Right. Everything off except your underwear.”

“What!” Sora said, shocked.

“I need to get your proper measurements, and there’s no way I can do that with your clothes on. So… shirt, pants, shoes: off.”

Sora’s eyes shifted towards Riku. He never saw Sora practically naked before and he didn’t want the first time to be with his brother’s boyfriend around them! Sensing Sora’s awkwardness, Riku stretched and said, “I’m going to help Axel and Roxas… you two have fun.”

He left the room, closing the door behind him. Sora sighed and, feeling a little more relieved, started taking off his clothes to reveal taunt muscles; his chest perfectly formed, a line leading to tight abs and somewhat bulging biceps. His legs were tone and hairless, his underwear following his butt’s natural curve. Ventus couldn’t help but whistle and whispered, “Nice… Riku’s got good taste. Now, arms out.”

Sora did so and Ventus, pulling out a measuring tape from his pocket, started to measure from Sora’s shoulder to his elbow. “You have very nice skin,” he commented. “Smooth… hairless… nicely tanned. It’s beautiful. Tempting yet strangely innocent. I think we can play with that, maybe the blackest leather we can find, or maybe pure white… or maybe a dark purple? No, no that’ll look silly. Make a bicep.”

Sora flexed and Ventus measured his muscles, making a small hum. “How often do you work out?” he asked.

“A bit… I mean… it’s kind of hard to explain,” Sora said.

“Well whatever you do, you are built for speed,” Ventus smiled. He pulled out his phone and recorded the weight before turning to Sora again. “My twin is just like you. Okay I’m going to measure your chest now…” Ventus wrapped the measuring tape around Sora’s chest, and the boy got an idea. “Hey Ventus… can I ask you to do something?”

“Sure what is it?”

“Riku left one small detail out, and I want to add onto it,” Sora said with a smirk. Riku wanted to see him as his perverted angel, and he’s going to do everything he can to deliver. He leaned down to Ventus’s ear and whispered something that made the young boy smirk.

He looked at Sora and said, “Sora, that is an excellent idea! You’re going to fit in with us brilliantly!”

Sora smiled and the two shared a laugh as Ventus continued his measurements, typing out Sora’s request in his phone.

 

Figures were gathering in a dimly lit room. The main focus was a large circular table of white wood; each chair matched it and seemed to be posed towards the head of the table which sat a white throne. A man was sitting there wearing only a long black cloak, his hood obscuring his face. The others were dressed in a similar fashion, but their hoods were down, allowing the hooded man to see their faces. One was a man with scars on his face, an eye hidden by a black eyepatch. Another was a wide man with long black dreadlocks. The third was Lexaeus, sitting in his seat with his arms crossed. Saix sat next to him, his long spiky blue hair flowing down his shoulders. Sitting with a bored expression was a man with pink hair, a knife playing at the edge of his fingers as he waited for something.

On the white table was a single piece of paper, on it was a black heart outlined in red and broken, the red outline spitting the heart in the middle before turning into an upside-down cross. The men were staring at the piece of paper with a sense of seriousness.

The hooded man looked at the scarred-face man and said, “Where was this found, Xigbar?”

“Kumicho Senshi, we found this on a drunken man outside of Cid’s place. He seemed to have picked it up while intoxicated and doesn’t know where he got it from. Even from under my expert touches? Nothing,” Xigbar said.

Kumicho Senshi nodded and looked at the offending paper. “To think she would return after all these years,” he said. “My father should have killed her when he had the chance. Do we know where she is hiding?”

“No, we don’t, Kumicho,” the man with dreadlocks said. “My men are searching the rooftops for her but so far no sign of the witch.”

“Perhaps if they spend less time in the air and more on the actual ground, they might find something,” the pink haired man said with an effeminate laugh.

“You think you can do better than me, Marluxia? Tell me! What have you done to find this witch?” the man demanded.

The pink-haired man smiled and waved his knife at him, “Patience, Xaldin, patience. The perfect plant does not grow in a single day. My sprouts have been placed and in time they will bud and grow into beautiful flowers.”

“Forgive me if I find flowers the least promising source of information,” a man said as the doors opened and he walked through. “Forgive my lateness, Kumicho, but I had the pleasure of listening to Lady Luck, and she was whispering the most interesting of tales.” He walked towards the table and sat in his seat, his eyes falling on the paper. “But I see that you too have heard.”

“Yes. Maleficent is back,” Kumicho Senshi said. “Also how is still a mystery.”

“Forgive me, father, but may I ask something?” Saix asked. Kumicho Senshi raised his hand, and Saix asked, “Maleficent was grandfather’s enemy, correct? She had a tight hold of the city before our Family rose in power. How is it she is alive? She must be ancient.”

“She is ancient, boy, or haven’t you heard of the Witch of Hollow Bastion?” the newest man said.

“No Luxord, I have not,” Saix said.

Luxord smirked and pulled out a card from his pocket, it was the Queen of Hearts. “The Witch of Hollow Bastion, Maleficent… a woman who seemed to have found life eternal. Before your grandfather started our Family, she has been ruling for two decades. Ruthless and heartless, she and her minions ruled our city with an Iron Fist. Any attempt to kill her always ended in failure.”

“They say she’s inkillable, if you believe that sort of thing,” Xigbar said. “Slept with the devil himself, she was a woman who just oozed power. No matter what you throw, she throws back.”

“That was, until, your father and grandfather exiled her,” Luxord continued, nodding respectfully to the Kumicho. “They attacked her when she was weak and kicked the heartless woman out.”

“So how is she back?” Saix asked.

“Who knows,” Luxord shrugged. “By all logic she should have died to old age by now. Her and her Heartless scattered to the wind, just begging to be forgotten.”

“But she is not,” Kumicho Senshi said. “The woman is back, and is planning to strike.”

“Then find her first and kill her,” Saix said. “I don’t care if we have to blow up an entire building to kill the woman! This is our city!”

“And it will remain in our control,” Kumicho Senshi said. “But only if we keep our temper, Saix.”

Saix looked down, ashamed, and said, “Yes, father.”

Kumicho Senshi stared at his son for a moment before turning to the other men. “Luxord, order our casinos and bars to keep eyes and ears out for any Heartless activity; Xaldin, you and your man do the same in the air. I want her men captured alive for interrogation. Xigbar, just to be safe I want security around the mansion doubled, and a man to follow my nephew at all times. Marluxia, grow your plants and tell me what they learn.”

“Well… there is one interesting piece of trivia that my flowers already learned,” Marluxia smiled. “Around the time Maleficent came back, Hollow Bastion has gained a new citizen.”

“Who?”

“A boy. His name is Sora. Sora Strife,” Marluxia smiled. Lexaeus turned to the pink-haired man, glaring.

“What do you know about Sora?” he demanded, speaking for the first time.

“You know him, Lexaeus?” Kumicho Senshi asked.

“Yes, Kumicho,” Lexaeus said, his eyes never leaving the smirking face of Marluxia. “The boy is at my home now. Friends with my son, and closer to yours. He is strong.”

“Shit,” Saix cursed silently. Kumicho turned to him immediately. “You know him too?”

“No… I only heard of him,” Saix said. “I am sorry father, Riku made Terra and I promise to keep the boy from you until they were ready. It seems they were dating since the start of September.”

Kumicho Senshi said nothing. He just gave his son a sharp glare before turning to the rest. “What do we know of this Sora Strife?”

“He is strong, and his fathers were warriors,” Lexaeus said.

“And Riku,” Saix sighed, “is completely enamored with him.”

“That’s strange, isn’t it?” Marluxia said. “A new boy comes to Hollow Bastion and sways your youngest away while an old enemy return… experience says that this is not coincidence.”

“Silence, worm!” Lexaeus yelled, slamming his fist on the table and standing to his feet, his chair toppling behind him. “That boy has the heart of a warrior! Honest and true! Which is more than you and your seedy flowers!”

“I’m just saying, Lexaeus,” Marluxia smirked, still playing with his knife. “If I was going to go after the Senshi Family… I would go after their weakest link.” With a quick move he threw the knife at Lexaeus. The man stood still as the knife fell to the table and skidded along until it stopped right in front of him.

“Show me the boy,” Kumicho Senshi demanded. Saix nodded and moved his hand to press a button under the table. Several slots in front of the men opened, computer screens rising and turning on. Saix’s computer had a keyboard, and after a few keystrokes a picture of Sora appeared on all of the screens.

“He’s a bit younger than Riku,” Saix read. “He used to live in a village called Destiny Islands with his fathers until a couple of months ago. There was a car crash and he was the only survivor of their family. Now… he lives with his Uncle and Aunt Zack and Aerith Strife along with their cousin, Roxas, whom you may remember is dating Lexaeus’s son Axel.”

“It’s a regular circle of gays, isn’t it?” Marluxia said. “Who exactly were his fathers?”

“Cloud and Leon Strife. Just as Lexaeus said, they were accomplished soldiers and mercenaries. …I’ve found a video archive of their fighting.” A video appeared on all of their screens. In it two men holding giant swords were faced with a terrible and ferocious beast. The men in the room watched impressed as the two in the video jumped into the air, dodging the beast’s horns, and in one swing cut the beast’s face in half, their swords guiding them along the beast’s body, skin and blood spilling both ways until their feet rested on the ground again.

“Impressive…” Kumicho Senshi said.

“Indeed,” Lexaeus said. “It is a shame to have them die in an accident. Warriors like these deserve honorable deaths.”

Kumicho Senshi nodded in agreement. He leaned closer to the screen and said, “Those swords…”

“Buster Sword and Revolver,” Lexaeus said. “The boy Sora told me that they named their weapons.”

“Where are they now?”

“In his room, as a shrine to his fathers’ memories,” Lexaeus said. He gave a short nod. “He is a good son for doing that.”

“I see…” Kumicho Senshi said. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the picture of Sora. “We will meet him, to see if he is honest.”

Marluxia stood up and bowed, “I will bring him immediately if you say the word.”

“Not you. My son will bring him here. My youngest. And when he does,” he turned to Xaldin and Xigbar, “we will test him.”

“Test him? What foolish—”

“If he is true, and both he and Riku are enamored with each other, then there is nothing to do but welcome Sora Strife into the family,” Kumicho Senshi said.

“Which he is,” Lexaeus grunted.

“However, if he falters even once… then Xaldin or Xigbar will give him a warrior’s death,” Kumicho Senshi said. The two men nodded silently.

Luxord just chuckled. “My dear Kumicho, if I knew we were betting, I’d ask you to raise the stakes a bit,” he smirked.

“And how would they be raised?”

“Simple, Xaldin and Xigbar would be too easy for the boy if he has his fathers’ strength. I say give him a third challenge,” Luxord said. He looked at Saix and said, “Riku is your little brother after all, shouldn’t you have a say in who he sees?”

Xigbar gave a gruff laugh and said, “Sick Saix on the kid and he’ll be dead in a minute!”

“Which is why I propose him simply as the third challenge,” Luxord said. “Nothing is truly as ruthless like a brother’s rage.”

Kumicho Senshi considered it for a moment before nodding. “Very well. When Riku brings Sora to finally meet me, he will face three challenges of Xaldin’s, Xigbar’s and Saix’s creation. Until then, you will all focus on finding the Heartless. Dismiss.”

The sound of chairs scraping against the carpet and footsteps leaving filled the room. Kumicho Senshi stayed in his seat, staring at the picture of Sora Strife, a curious look on his face.

 

Halloween night was here! Roxas and Sora agreed to leave the house wearing a jacket and sweat pants and dress in their costumes at Axel’s house. They were heading an hour early to help Axel with last minute decorations. The first time Sora saw Axel’s house, he thought it was a garrison. Now all decorated, his thoughts turned to a torturous dungeon. Two zombies greeted them at the front door, cobwebs forming on their arms, blood splattered on their tattered clothes. One of them had a fake spider crawling out of its eye. Axel and Sora somehow got the permission and ability to hang several skeletons from the roof from nooses that Axel made. With every strong breeze the skeletons move, their bones clicking in the wind as they brush against each other. Inside cobwebs decorated every ceiling corner, the light-up skulls placed strategically and synced to Demyx’s laptop to flash along with the music. In the living room, the furniture were all pushed back against the wall to leave a huge empty space for dancing, a sectioned off table and two chairs in the corner was made especially for Demyx and Zexion, who were already there dressed in their normal clothes testing out the tech.

The cousins waved to the couple and moved into the kitchen were Axel was busy hanging up the orange and black lights on the ceiling. He was wearing a strange sort of magician’s outfit. The top hat was small on him and was worn slanted, his white shirt did not cover his mid-riff at all, showing off his toned stomach, he was wearing a long red cloak with tight sleeves that hung loosely over his shoulders, connected by a gold chain around his neck, and his pants were form-fitting dark dress pants. “Cousins!” He cheered when he saw them. “Your costumes are safe and hidden in my room like you ordered!”

“Thanks Axel,” Roxas said. “Need any help?”

“Yeah, I need you two to get sexy so I can dream of you at night,” Axel smirked. “After that, help me just finish with these lights.”

“Alright… come on Sora,” Roxas said, grabbing Sora’s hand. Sora nodded, his mind was buzzing with excitement. The largest party he had ever attended only had a few people, but never fifty! He was excited to see what a large crowd would look life! As well as the thought of everyone looking at him in his costume and the modifications he and Ventus made with it.

They found their costumes in two black bags hanging on hooks in Axel’s closet, each tagged with one of the Strife’s names. They took them down and turned their backs to each other so that the two can change in piece. Sora smiled at the white leather that Ventus chose for him. It looked good against his tanned skin, and made a great contrast to the black devil’s tail that poked at the back of his leather pants, and hung at his knees with a triangular tip. Shedding his jacket and sweats, he took Ventus’s advice of wearing briefs as he pulled up the pants first. Sora made a small sound of delight to feel the leather slide over his skin, fitting perfectly like it was molded specifically for him. Sora turned to the shirt next and smiled. The leather matched the feather-white angel wings which spread from the spine of the shirt and past the shoulders, the full height of the wing the same as Sora’s torso, ending at his perky ass. But the part that made Sora grin the biggest was two small holes in the front that fitted perfectly over his pink nipples. Putting the shirt and wings on, Sora smiled at his reflection in a full-length mirror before turning to put on the final touch. He grabbed one of his nipples and played with the nub, rolling and pinching it until it was fully hard and erect before he snapped a small silver ring onto it. He did the same with the other nipple and turned again to look at the mirror, admiring the sexually eager look his pieced nipples gave him. There was some pain, but it went away quickly.

He turned to see Roxas playing with the bunny ears that were now on his head. He was dressed like a sexual bunny with black stockings and arm-length gloves. A matching black leotard that was thankfully fully solid around his groan, and a puffy white rabbit’s tail directly above his butt.

The cousins looked at each other and grinned. “You look… wow!” Roxas said, his eyes staring at Sora’s nipples.

“Thanks… you look amazing too,” Sora said. “Riku wanted to know how perverted I am… think it’ll work?”

“It’ll work,” Roxas nodded. “If you weren’t my cousin…” he let his statement hang in the air as the two continued to stare at each other. Roxas cleared his throat and said, “Come on… let’s go help Axel.”

“Alright,” Sora said. The two walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Axel was still struggling with the lights. Sora stopped his cousin and whispered, “Should we mess with him?” Roxas turned and saw the mischievous smile on Sora’s face and nodded.

“Hey Magician, needing a helping hand?” Roxas smiled. Axel turned to them and let out a small cry as he almost fell. The two cousins laugh and Sora walked up to him. “Anything wrong, Axel?” he asked. He leaned over, the light hitting his nipple piercings just so that they shined.

“N-n-nothing’s the matter…” Axel said, staring at Sora’s chest.

“You sure? You seem very distracted,” Sora purred.

“Yeah Axel honey… what’s the matter?” Roxas asked, bending over him as well.

Axel glanced between the two of them, his face turning redder. “I…I…” Sora wrapped an arm around Roxas’s waist and leaned into him. “Roxas…” he said in an innocent voice, “I think Axel needs help.”

“Yeah… we really should help him Sora,” Roxas breathed. The twins moved so they were on either side of Axel, their bodies pressed against his. “Is this what you wanted Axel? The Strife cousins on either side…”

“Imagine all the things we can do for you Axel,” Sora purred. He reached over to his cousin, his arm brushing against Axel’s stomach, and rested on Roxas’s. “All the things we can do _to_ you,” he whispered.

Axel stuttered, his arms shaking lightly as the two cousins began touching each other while pressed against the redhead. “I—I—h—Ahhh” Axel said, his face getting hotter and hotter. He reached for Roxas but both twins jumped away and began laughing.

“Man you really do have an incest kink,” Roxas laughed. “Go finish the lights, you pervert!” Sora continued to laugh as Roxas went over to him and slipped his arm around his waist. “Come on Sora,” Roxas said, “Let’s go show Demyx and Zexion our costumes.”

“Right,” Sora smiled. “See-ya Axel.”

People dressed in various costumes started to come into Axel’s house forty-minutes later. Sora soon found himself lost in a sea of teenagers dressed as vampires, werewolves, quarterbacks, clothes that barely fitted them which they just called “slutty X,” and cat ears. Sora quickly realized that his costume was the most inventive, gaining him looks from everyone he passed by. He was waiting in the living room, sitting on a couch as people danced in the center to music Demyx was playing, waiting for Riku. There were whispers as people pointed at him, and Sora just stared at them, trying to figure out who they were. It was weird to Sora. He knew that the people around him were from his high school, some of them are in his class for crying out loud, but for the life of him Sora couldn’t put a name to their faces.

A girl dressed as a cat walked up to him and asked, “Like, what are you supposed to be?”

“Perverted angel… hey have you seen Riku?” Sora asked distractedly. He glanced up at her and was shocked to see that he couldn’t focus on any distinguishing features that would make her recognizable.

“Perverted angel? What the fuck is that?” the girl laughed. “And like, why do you care were Senshi is? He wouldn’t be interested in some weirdo like you.”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Sora said, looking past her. She had a very obnoxious voice. She started to say something, but Sora ignored her, instead looking past her as the crowd of dancers parted. Riku was walking through them confidently, his head held high, every step a perfect measure as his eyes fell only on Sora. Sora’s heart felt like it skipped a beat. Riku was wearing a black Shear shirt that clashed with his pale body, his muscles on full display. A pure black skinny tie was the only obstruction to his glorious, delicious muscular body; he was always wearing a pair of black leather pants with, much to Sora’s happiness, a devil’s tail that swung gently with every step. The crowd of teenagers watched in a silent awe as Riku walked towards Sora, ignoring the cat-girl, and sat down next to the boy, his hand immediately going to his nipples, pulling gently on his fake-piercings. “Hello my beautiful angel,” Riku said.

“Hello Kumicho Senshi,” Sora said, bowing his head a little.

“How is my pet?” Riku smirked, glad that Sora remembered their deal.

“I’m good… although people kept staring at me,” Sora said.

“That’s because you are my beautiful angel,” Riku whispered. “They’re jealous that they can’t belong to me like you do.”

“Kumicho Senshi…” Sora breathed. Riku patted his lap and Sora shifted on it, Riku’s arms wrapping around his waist. Behind them the girl just stared dumbfounded. Riku looked up at her and said, “Can we help you?” in a bored manner.

“R-Riku Senshi… I just…”

“Go away,” Riku ordered. “I wish to spend time with my boyfriend.”

The girl stuttered but walked away. Riku smirked at Sora and flicked his exposed nipples. “You look sexy Sora,” he breathed. “I have half a mind to play with your chest all night. Would you like that?”

“Yes, Kumicho Senshi,” Sora breathed. Riku smirked and bent down, surprising Sora by his boldness as he took one of Sora’s nipples in his mouth, pierced silver ring and all, and _bit_ down on the pink flesh, his tongue playing with the piercing! Sora’s breath hitched as Riku opened his mouth and pulled away. “They’re fake, you could have—”

“I’m going to do that all night whenever I feel like it,” Riku said. “Don’t worry about the fake ring.”

“But you could have swallowed…”

“Sora,” Riku growled. “I’m fine, I know exactly how strong Ventus’s piercings are.” Sora just nodded and looked around. “Let’s get something to drink.”

They stood up, Riku kept his arm around Sora’s waist. Sora’s wing brushed against Riku’s back as they walked away from the dancing mob of teenagers and into the kitchen. People were crowded around a large island filled with food and drinks. Riku picked up two paper plates and handed them to Sora before filling them both with cookies, pretzels, and every kind of candy Sora can hold. They next moved to an assortment of drinks, both alcoholic and non, and Riku turned to Sora. “Do you drink?” he asked.

Sora laughed and smiled, “Sounds like a question you should have asked during our first couple of dates, Kumicho Senshi.”

Riku smirked and moved his hand to the back of Sora’s neck, squeezing gently. “Answer the question, perv.”

“Yes, I drink,” Sora laughed.

“Awesome,” Riku said. He moved to grab a couple of bottles of beer but Sora shook his head, “That’s piss Kumicho Senshi,” he said. “Let me?”

Riku raised an eyebrow but nodded. He took their plates from Sora and watched as the boy placed two cups in front of them and reached for a bottle of vodka. He poured a little in both and reached for some soda and mixed them together. Lifting up a cup he presented it to Riku and said in an exaggerated voice, “Here you are Kumicho Senshi… I hope this pleases you.”

Riku smirked and opened his mouth slightly. Sora tipped the cup gently, the mixed drink pouring into Riku’s mouth. The teen swallowed and looked down at Sora. “It has indeed, my perverted angel. You’ve done your Kumicho proud.” They smiled and moved to find a place to sit, Sora holding the drinks and Riku holding the food.

They moved back to the living room and Riku climbed over the couch that formed the blockade separating Demyx and Zexion from the rest of the party. “Riku! Hi!” Demyx smiled. He was dressed as a weird sort of Frankenstein’s monster, parts of his skin painted green or grey, fake scars running everywhere. Zexion was sitting next to him, dressed as a doctor with a torn white medical coat. Riku placed his and Sora’s food on the table and pulled out two seats. “Sit down, pet,” he said.

Sora did so and smiled at the couple. “You two look great,” he said.

“Thanks Sora, so do you,” Demyx said. Riku sat next to him and returned his hand to the back of Sora’s neck. “So Riku, how’s things?”

“Good,” Riku shrugged. Sora reached for a cookie but Riku slapped his hand away. “Only I feed you,” he growled out with an amusing, fierce look in his eyes.

“Yes, Kumicho Senshi,” Sora giggled. He opened his mouth and closed his eyes. Riku picked up a small piece of candy, unwrapped it, and placed it in Sora’s mouth, his lips closing around Riku’s fingers. Riku kept them in Sora’s mouth for a moment, admiring the way he looked, his lips stretched slightly around his fingers, before pulling out slowly. “Open your eyes and feed me now,” he whispered.

Sora nodded, swallowing the candy after a few bites. He picked up a cookie and looked at Riku. “Open your mouth, please, Kumicho Senshi,” he said. Riku smirked and opened his mouth as Sora’s hand got near his mouth. Sora slipped the whole cookie into his mouth and started to pull away but Riku stopped him, grabbing his hand. Their eyes met as he slowly chewed the cookie, swallowing. He then opened his mouth and pulled Sora’s fingers in, licking the crumbs that remained.

Sora blushed and swallowed hard as he felt Riku’s tongue brush and lick around his fingers, his teeth nibbling slightly. Riku opened his mouth and allowed Sora to remove his fingers, which was now drenched in Riku’s saliva. Sora pulled his hand towards his own mouth and lapped at it, his eyes never leaving Riku’s, who smiled in approval.

“I like to bite,” Riku said.

“Good,” Sora hummed.

Demyx and Zexion ignored them, giving the couple their peace.

The party seemed to be going well. Everyone was dancing, eating, drinking, talking. Sora left to refill his and Riku’s drinks a few time, his head starting to feel light from the alcohol. He saw Roxas and Axel a couple of times in the middle of the living room, Roxas dancing around Axel, his body never leaving the redhead’s. Larxene kept to the kitchen surrounded by a small group of girls and boys, a couple of empty bottles sprawled out between them. Sora waved as he went in to his and Riku’s fourth drink only to turn to see, much to his disgust, a familiar face.

She had mayonnaise-colored skin and was wearing gaudy angel’s costume with especially fake-looking wings covered in glitter and a halo over her dirty-blond hair. She was obsessing over a couple, her hands moving animatedly and voice high and shrill. “What are you doing here?” Sora asked in a confused voice. Last time he saw her, Riku broke her phone on his command.

“Um hello, this is the hottest party ever, I had to invite myse—you!” she screamed turning around to Sora. “It’s the fake gay, what are you doing here? And why are you dressed as an angel? That’s my costume?”

“It’s a piss poor costume if you asked me!” Larxene yelled at from her drunken table, the other teens laughing around her. “Sora! You know her?”

“Yeah,” Sora said. “She took pictures of me and Riku on our first date.”

“She what?”

“Don’t worry,” Sora said before Larxene could stand up. He turned to the girl and said, “Your name is Seraph, right? Who invited you here?”

“Myself,” she said cockily. “As the best Ally and member of the LGBTA community, I have to be where my lovely gays gathers!” Sora looked past her and saw that the couple she was obsessing over ran away.

“I see… well, you’re not invited here, so get out,” he smiled.

“Like hell! I have my rights—”

“And I have my rights as cousin to the home’s owner’s boyfriend,” Sora said.

“Who?”

Sora stared at her. “Do you… do you even know who’s house you’re in?” he asked. Seraph just shrugged and said, “Some gay guy’s right?”

Sora just stared at her even more, utterly confused. How could people as dumb as her exist? He shook his head and sighed. “Hey! Listen! I demand that you pay for my phone, you bitch,” she demanded.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me! You broke my phone and I demand that you pay for it,” she demanded.

“No,” Sora said. “You were the one who decided to take pictures of Riku and me without permission, I’m not paying for your new phone.” He moved past her, but she followed him.

“Hey! Hey!” he screamed. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, faker!” She followed Sora into the living room which was still filled with dancing teens, most of who made a small circle around Roxas and Axel who were determined to have sex while fully clothed. Sora reached the barricade that separated Demyx, Zexion, and Riku from the rest of the party when Seraph’s loud, obnoxious voice screamed out, “THAT FUCKING FAGGOT BROKE MY PHONE AND REFUSES TO PAY FOR IT!”

Demyx stopped the music, the dancers all stopped at once and stared at her, shocked and confused at the sudden abruption. Seraph stood her ground pointing at Sora, who was standing on a couch, one leg over on the other side. Riku watched with interest as he saw pure rage fill his boyfriend’s eyes. He stood and quickly grabbed the drinks from him and whispered, “Take care of her, pet,” before sitting back down.

Sora turned around, a hideous, angry snarl on his face that didn’t seem right to be on him. He jabbed a finger at Seraph and said, “This bitch decided to take pictures of me with my _boyfriend_ Riku Senshi without our permission, and a video! And then she tried to claim it was her right to do so as an ‘ally’ for gay people! She invaded our privacy, shoved her straightness down our throats and talked about _Riku_ and I like we were fucking animals! So no, Seraph, I will not pay for your stupid phone, I will not pay for anything you owe, and I will not allow you to call me or any of my friends a ‘fucking faggot!’”

Before anyone could move, Sora was on Seraph. He lifted her around her waist and carried her out of the living room, into the connecting kitchen, and to the front room where he kicked the front door open. Standing in the doorway he threw the girl out of the house and slammed the door behind him. The group of teenagers who followed him cheered Sora on, but he ignored them all as he made his way back to the living room and looked at Riku with pleading eyes. “I need to be alone, Kumicho Senshi,” he said softly.

“Of course,” Riku said. He jumped over the couch and quickly got to Sora’s side. He looked at Axel and Roxas, who were following Sora hesitantly, and nodded towards the door to the basement. Axel unlocked it and the couple walked downstairs, the door closing and locking behind them.

“I’m sorry I lost my temper Kumicho Senshi…” Sora said softly. “It’s just whenever I hear that word… I keep thinking of the tourists that bothered Seifer and I.”

“It’s okay Sora, you did good,” Riku hummed. “Here, let me carry you.” Sora nodded and Riku lifted him easily, carrying his angel down the stone steps into the Hien’s workout room. Riku walked past the room and into the bare room with the weapons hanging on the wall. Riku knelt and gently let Sora down on the floor. “Stay there,” he whispered.

Sora nodded and Riku left the room only to come back later with a couple of water bottles. “Drink,” Riku said handing Sora one. Sora nodded and drank quietly. “When you get angry, it’s like you’re a different person,” Riku said. “All that anger, that strength…”

Sora frowned. “I was always like that,” he said. “Usually only my dads could handle me when I’m mad. They carried me away from everyone and allow me to get it out of my system before talking to me. It rarely happens, however…”

“I know,” Riku said. “I like it, when you get angry, however. It’s like… this force of destruction, yeah? When you scream, when you curse, when you show your true strength… I love it.”

“You… love it when I’m angry, Kumicho Senshi?” Sora asked confused.

Riku nodded. “Yeah, well, more like I love the knowledge knowing that I have control over it.”

“And what makes you think you have control over it?” Sora asked.

Riku smirked. He threw his water bottle to the side and leaped onto Sora, pinning the boy down and swiping his water away. Sora gasped, his nipples seemed to plump slightly in response as Riku grabbed his hands into one of his and lift them over Sora’s head. Riku leaned down, his body pressed against Sora’s, and whispered in Sora’s ear, “Because Sora… you never stopped calling me ‘Kumicho.’” And then he claimed Sora’s lips in his own, biting Sora’s lower lip until he opened his mouth, which Riku instantly took for his own.

Sora wiggled and groaned under Riku’s body. Riku’s free hand moved to Sora’s nipples, and began to play with the piercings. “The red nipples flushed perfectly against the white leather, making them look like two strawberries begging for Riku’s touch and affection. Riku pulled away from Sora and smiled. “Sora Strife…” he breathed.

“Kumicho Senshi…”

“Sora… I love you.”

Sora’s eyes widened for a moment. He stared at Riku for a long moment before nodding. “I love you too Riku,” he said before Riku took his lips for his own again.


	11. Fall Trials

Chapter 11

Fall Trials

Riku and Sora spent the rest of the night in the basement alone. They kissed and talked and touched each other until they heard people starting to leave. Riku carried the sleeping Sora up the stairs and brought him home.

Riku spent the next day at his own home, his head pounding with a massive headache. He walked down to the kitchen looking for aspirin only to find, to his surprise, a man with wide shoulders and long silver hair sitting in a seat, reading a newspaper. “Father?” Riku asked.

The man looked up, his amber eyes meeting Riku’s. “Son.”

“I thought you would be in your office… what are you doing here?” Riku asked. He moved past the butler who was currently cooking something on the stove and opened a cabinet.

“This is my home, of course I would be here,” Riku’s father said. “Besides, it has been too long since I’ve seen _all_ of my sons.”

“Would Master Riku be joining you for breakfast, Sir?” the butler asked.

“He will,” Riku’s father said.

“Very good,” the butler said, cracking a few more eggs onto a skillet. Riku took out a bottle of aspirin and an empty cup. He filled the cup with water, took an aspirin, and swallowed it with water. When he was done, he went to the table and sat in his seat, the butler moving momentarily from the stove to give him a cup of coffee.

Riku’s father looked at his son for a moment, then asked, “Who is Sora Strife?”

“My boyfriend,” Riku mumbled, not surprised that his father knew about Sora. “We started dating a couple of months ago.”

“The beginning of the school year,” Riku’s father said. Riku gave him a hard glare, which caused the man to chuckle. “Do not glare at me, Riku. I am disappointed, yes, but only because I’ve had to learn of your social life not through yourself but through Marluxia.”

“That snake knows about Sora?” Riku gasped.

“Yes. As does your brothers and Lexaeus. Tell me boy, were you planning on telling the whole Organization before you told your father?” he demanded, his amber eyes now flaring with rage. Riku winced and looked down at his coffee.

“I’m sorry Sir, I didn’t mean to… I was just waiting for the right time,” Riku said meekly.

“Too soft…” the man muttered. “You’re too soft Riku. You wondered why it is I do not allow you into the family business? It is because you are too soft.”

“I am not soft!” Riku said, banging his fist. “I complete the jobs Terra gives me perfectly—jobs that you or Saix would never even consider me for! I’ve beaten, threatened, and maimed for this family—”

“But when did you actually speak?” Riku’s father demanded. “What did Terra do when started dating those twins? He brought them to me! What did Saix do with that girl of his? He brought her to me! They told me the moment they’ve begun dating, they brought them for my approval! You on the other hand disrespect both my trust and authority by trying to hide the boy for two months. You are my son Riku! My youngest. I expect more from you than to hide your boyfriend who may very well enter our family, and forcing me to learn about him from Marluxia of all people! Where are your brains boy? I know you’ve inherited your mother’s intelligence! So use them!”

Riku turned his head and stared at his father in disbelief and pure rage. His body shaking, he slammed his fist against the wooden table and screamed, “It wouldn’t matter anyways! You don’t fucking trust me so—” He felt a stinging pain on his cheek as his head was forced to turn roughly. There was an angry red imprint of an open hand on his cheek that stayed for a second before starting to fade.

“Do _not_ curse in front of me Riku,” his father said gravely. “I’ve raised you to be above that. You will bring Sora Strife to this manor before the month is out.” He stood and turned to the butler, “I will be eating in my study.”

“Very well, sir,” the butler nodded. Riku’s father turned and left the kitchen. Riku stayed in his seat, rubbing his cheek angrily as he cursed the man under his breath. “You really should learn to be more trusting of Master Xemnas, Master Riku,” the butler said as he placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Riku, along with a full plate of fruit.

“Trusting? He’s the one who slaps his children,” Riku muttered.

“I agree that Master Xemnas is rough in his disciplinarian actions, though that does not remove the fact that he loves you very much, just as he loves Masters Saix and Terra as well,” the butler said. “You must understand that in your father’s line of work, death is a commonality. Surely you can see why he would refuse you to try your hand at it?”

“It’s because he doesn’t trust me.”

“No, it is because he cares for you,” the old butler said. “I’ve watched the three of you grow up from tiny babies into brave men. With each passing year, your father’s occupation seems to claim this family more and more. You are the last Senshi who remains outside it’s influence. Your father is just wanting for you to remain safe.”

“But I don’t want to be safe! I want to prove myself! I am strong. My father knows that, but he doesn’t trust me with anything,” Riku complained.

“Master Riku, strength is much more than how much you can lift, or how far you can punch,” the butler said. “There is also compassion, how much you care for the people around you and your empathy for your fellow man, but also there is trustworthiness, your ability to be completely honest and open to the people you care about. You maybe be strong Master Riku, and you may have compassion, but it is through your actions that you have shown your hesitations, your doubt, that has proven to your father that you are untrustworthy. A man needs to have all three to be strong, not only one or two.”

“So what should I have done?” Riku demanded, his tone harsh.

“You should have trust in your father. You should have listened and learned to trust him and others. You should have told your father the moment you’ve began to become serious with Sora,” the butler said. “But instead you’ve hid your relationship from your father, making it even more difficult for the man to come closer into your life.”

“Close in my life? That’s a laugh,” Riku muttered.

“I cannot claim to know the inner workings of your father, but I do know that in that man is a heart full of love and pride for you and your brothers. Every action you take to hide aspects of your life from him only serves to break his heart,” the butler said.

Riku just glanced at the man but said nothing. He turned to his breakfast and ate in silence. When he was done, he stood up and took out his phone onto to see he had a text from Sora that read: _I had a great time last night Riku! Thank you very much for bringing me to the party. I love you Kumicho Senshi!_

Riku’s heart swelled at the little message. Frowning to himself he decided to walk towards his father’s study and knocked on the door. “Come in,” Xemnas’s voice called.

Riku stepped in. The study was a small one, the main focus of the room being a very large and very tall desk that stood in the middle, which was covered with scattered papers. There were a series of picture frames that stood in the corner of the desk facing the man, as well as more picture frames showing Senshi family members. Bookcases also filled the room, with heavy tomes that were more for looks and secrecy rather than reading. Riku closed the door behind him and looked up at his father.

Both males were quiet for a moment, staring at each other. Then, Riku talked. “We met on the first day, he wanted my locker and didn’t back down when I tried to intimidate him. We've ended up sharing it and from that point Sora was just so interesting to me. Everything about the boy from his past to his personality seemed so different from what I expect. He’s great to be around, he’s sweet, funny, kind, and yet he can be mean, scary even. There’s a ferocity inside of him that only shows when he’s protecting the people he cares about. He loves his fathers very much so and it’s like every action he takes is in consideration for his parents. I love him Father, I really do. I know it’s only been two months but, I just love him. I didn’t… I didn’t bring him to you because I’m scared, I was scared, that you wouldn’t approve of him, that you would scare him away.”

“Thank you for telling me this,” Xemnas said. “I appreciate your concerns, but you mustn’t fear me. I love you Riku, everything I do is out of my love and concern for you. I want to ask you, do you believe he is the one you will spend the rest of your life with? Do you believe that you will marry him?”

“I…” Riku thought for a moment. Then he looked at his father and said with confidence, “Yes, I love him just as much as you love mom. We are going to marry.”

“Good,” Xemnas said, a small smile on his face. “I am glad to hear that. Which is why, I must tell you then when I meet Sora, he will learn about our Family business in full detail. Xigbar, Xaldin, and your brother have all been instructed to construct trials for Sora.”

“I see… I know he will pass them all,” Riku said, matching his father’s look. Xemnas gave him a prideful look and said, “Then I expect a wedding for both of you after graduation.”

“Okay.”

“And Riku? Thank you for telling me,” Xemnas said.

“You’re welcome dad,” Riku said. “I’ll leave you to your work then…”

“Please,” the man said, turning to his papers. “I think a wedding is exactly what this Family needs,” he said aloud. “Your brothers are both too aloof to do it, so it is up to you.”

“Of course dad,” Riku said. He closed the door behind him and sighed. _Great,_ he thought to himself, _how am I going to tell Sora about both his trials and wedding?_

He decided to talk to Sora in person about it, knowing that delaying it would only bring his father annoyance. He drove to Rose Drive and parked in front of Sora’s house, knocking on the door. Aunt Aerith answered it. “Hello Riku, how are you this morning?” she smiled.

“I’m doing very good Mrs. Strife, is Sora home?” Riku asked.

“He’s in his room, do you want me to call for him?”

“No thank you, I’ll just go see him,” Riku said.

“Would you like me to bring you something to drink? Your eyes look a little red,” Aunt Aerith frowned.

“I’m fine, but since you are offering, can I please have a cup of iced tea?” Riku asked.

“Of course, help yourself,” Aunt Aerith smiled as she moved with Riku into the kitchen. She helped him get a cup of iced tea and he moved upstairs. He knocked on Sora’s door before entering it, “Sora?”

He found the boy playing a video game on his television, lounging against his bed. He looked up and smiled, “Riku!” he said loudly. His game forgotten, he jumped up and made a dash towards Riku, enveloping the taller teen in a tight hug and kissing him. “What are you doing here?” he smiled afterwards.

“Just wanted to visit the boy I love,” Riku smirked. He took his arms around Sora and easily lifted the boy, holding him bridal style and walking into the room, closing the door with his foot. Sora giggled and kissed his cheek. They sat down where Sora was originally, and Riku said, “Also, there are some… things I need to tell you.”

“What things?” Sora asked, looking slightly worried.

“Don’t worry, it’s just that… well you need to know some things about my family,” Riku sighed. “My father wants to meet you.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Sora said.

Riku chuckled and shook his head. “It’s… complicated. There is a lot of things that I need to tell you about my family, about my father, before you meet him. I don’t want this revelation to spring on you the last moment, I don’t want to lie to you anymore.”

“What do you mean lie? Riku what aren’t you telling me?” Sora said with a slight panic in his voice.

Riku took a deep breath and said in a clear, monotonic voice, “The Senshi Family is a criminal organization. We rule the city through both legal and illegal means. My father is partners and friends with the Chief of police here, our family does favors for them and they look the other way when we beat, maim, kill, whatever it is that my father orders us to do. My brother Saix is the heir to this empire. When I am older I will be expected to kill. We’re criminals, but we’ve also done a lot of good for this city. …Sora?”

He looked down to see Sora staring at him with a confused look. The small teen opened his mouth several times before saying, “Let me get this straight… your family is a crime family. With the police in their pocket… like the mafia movies I love so much?”

“Basically yes, although we are technically a Yakuza,” Riku said.

Sora nodded and turned from Riku to his fathers’ swords. He was silent for a long time, contemplating everything Riku had told him. Then, he said, “Have you ever killed anyone?”

“No, I haven’t,” Riku said. “The worst I have done is cripple a pedophile as a gift for the police.”

Sora nodded slowly. “Will you though?”

“It is expected for all Senshi members to know how to,” Riku said.

“Has… has Terra?” Sora asked.

“Yes.”

Sora breathed deeply. He closed his eyes and leaned back into Riku’s chest. “Will we ever be in danger?” he asked. “Will people attack us?”

“Sora…”

“Answer the question Riku,” Sora said.

“Yes, it is always a possibility,” Riku said. Sora just nodded against his chest, thinking. “What about weapons? Guns, knives, swords…”

“I don’t know how to use any weapons; my father has a large distrust of guns, only Xigbar has them, and even then my father hates it when he uses them. The rest have their own weapons,” Riku said.

“Will I be expected to—”

“No. No, never,” Riku said. “You’re my boyfriend, you will never be expected to do anything you wouldn’t want to do.”

“Okay…” Sora breathed. He stayed on Riku’s chest, lost in his thoughts. They were both quiet, the only noise coming from the game on the television. Riku hesitated slightly before fixing Sora’s hair, moving it out of his eyes.

Sora looked up, causing Riku to flinch, and asked, “Who else is in it? Is Roxas—”

“Roxas no, but the others yes,” Riku said.

“Name them.”

“Axel, Larxene, …and my cousin Zexion,” Riku said. “That’s it from our school. There are others as well, but they’re just thugs that I refuse to associate myself with.”

“Does Roxas know?”

“I don’t think so… but that’s Axel’s decision,” Riku said, “not mine.”

“Okay…” Sora breathed again. Silence returned and Riku allowed Sora time to think. The boy stayed in his lap, laying against his chest and allowing Riku to comb his fingers through his hair. Riku lost track of time, the two stayed sitting, Riku on the floor and Sora in his lap. After what seemed like a lifetime, Sora asked, “What crimes… does your family do?”

“It depends on the job,” Riku said. “Sometimes we need to kill a guy, but like I said, I don’t do those jobs. My father doesn’t trust me with them yet. To be honest, it is Xigbar and Xaldin who do most of the killing. We bribe people who needs influencing, give others a… talking to if they step out of line. Last month Axel, Larxene, Zexion and I destroyed a bar because they refused to serve my brother.”

“Why?”

“They were being homophobic,” Riku said.

“Okay…” Sora said for a third time. He moved out of Riku’s lap and turned to him. “I think… I think I can handle this,” he said. “Can you just promise me one thing?”

“Anything Sora,” Riku said.

“Keep the bad stuff away from me,” Sora said in a small, innocent, child-like voice.

Riku smiled. “Of course, I would never let any of that even get close to my Baby.” Sora smiled at the nickname and hugged Riku. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Sora,” Riku said. “I can’t begin to tell you how happy I am that you’re accepting this.” They hugged, Riku resting his head on Sora’s shoulder. “I have to warn you though, my dad’s not happy that I’ve hid our relationship. When we meet him, he’s going to have three… interviews for you.”

“Interviews?”

“Yeah,” Riku said. “But don’t worry, you’ll do fine baby, I know you will. And do you know why?”

“Why?” Sora asked. Riku moved and held Sora’s face in both his hands.

“Because, you are Sora Strife, my baby. And I love you forever,” Riku declared, kissing Sora, who immediately melted in the kiss. Riku smiled in the kiss as he pulled Sora closer to his body, feeling the weight of the boy fall onto his as they both fell to the ground. This is going to work, Sora accepts him fully and he will pass whatever trials Xemnas puts him through. Riku could feel it.


	12. Sora Enters the Family

Chapter 12

Sora Enters the Family

            Sora and Riku agreed that they would go to Riku’s home a couple weeks after they had their talk. It was on Friday, Sora dropped his bag at his house and got into the car with Riku again. Sora stared in awe to see that Riku lived in a mansion.

            It was a long, towering mansion made of a blacken weathered stone. It stood three stories tall, its windows all symmetrical to each other, outlined in white and seemed to be the only light in the dark building, lights seemingly glowing out from them. The driveway up to the manor was curved, ending at a row of cars, all expensive and all parked in front of a small staircase that led up to the manor. “It’s like a castle or something,” Sora gapped as he stepped out of the car.

Riku smirked and looked at it. “Senshi Manor,” he said. He looked at Sora and bit his lip. “Nervous?” he asked.

“Yeah… a bit,” Sora said. He looked at Riku and took his hand, “But as long as you’re here, I’ll be okay.”

Riku smiled and kissed Sora briefly. “Come on, my father already knows we’re here,” he said.

“Really? How?” Sora asked. “He’s not having us followed is he?”

“No, Terra told him… he texted me,” Riku chuckled.

“Oh.” Sora said as Riku tightened his hold on Sora’s hand and the two walked up the small marble staircase to two heavy wooden doors. Riku opened them and they stepped inside. There, an old man was waiting, wearing an old-style suit. “Master Riku, and Master Sora I presume,” he said. “Excellent, you will find your father in his office. …The main one, Master Riku.”

“Thank you Alfred,” Riku said. He turned to Sora only to see a shocked look on Sora’s face. “What?”

“You have a butler!” Sora whispered in awe.

“Yeah… Sora, we’re the Yakuza, of course we have a butler,” Riku said.

“You are also a teenage boy who still needs to learn how to do his own laundry,” Alfred the butler snarked. “Shall I presume you still want your silk boxers pressed?”

Whatever tension Sora felt in front of the manor was gone as he giggled. “Silk boxers Riku?”

“Shut up,” Riku growled. He pulled Sora close and growled in his ear, “Giggle more about my clothes, and I’ll punish you.”

“Riku, you keep promising me that you’ll do that, but you never did,” Sora flirted. Riku chuckled and bit Sora’s earlobe. “Then after this, looks like I’ll just have to punish you for good,” he whispered.

“R-Right…” Sora said, his mind clearing as he remembered the reason why they were here at Riku’s home. Sensing Sora’s change in attitude, Riku stepped away from Sora and just held his hand, rubbing his thumb softly on the outside of Sora’s. “Come on,” he said softly. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Yeah…”

The two walked through the large foyer and entered a long, lavishly decorated hallway. Sora barely looked around as Riku went to a door and opened it, revealing a spiraling staircase that led downward. They descended it quickly and walked into what looked like a wine cellar. Sora looked at Riku confused, only for the teen to pull Sora along. They walked towards the closest wine rack and Riku started to pull out a bottle of wine on the fourth row. Hearing a click, Sora watched in amazement as the wine rack began sliding to the side, revealing a very rusted door with a numbered keypad. Sora watched as Riku pressed the numbers in a certain order. There was a very small sound of a lock clicking and Riku smiled as he opened the door. “After you, Sora,” he said.

The hallway they walked into was pure white. There was no distinction of where the floor ended, or the walls and ceiling began. Sora felt a very odd feeling as before them, getting bigger and bigger with each step, was a huge emblem. It looked to Sora like an upside heart, with only instead of the bottom of the heart pointing upwards, the heart transitioned into a spiked cross. Under the emblem was a large silver door that slid open when Riku and Sora got near it.

The room was huge. A long table sat in the middle, on which were several slim computer screens all pointed towards several simple-looking chairs that sat around them. At the head of the table was an imposing looking chair where a tall, thick man was sitting. He had long silver hair, bronze-colored skin and, most surprising to Sora, amber eyes. There were others sitting around the table. Sora recognized Terra immediately, and next to him was a taller man with blue hair. Next there was a man whom Sora could only describe as a pirate with the eyepatch on his eye and many scars on his face, and lastly there was an imposing looking man with dreadlocks, blushy eyebrows and sideburns.

The amber-eyed man smiled and stood up. Sora looked around and was shocked to see that Lexaeus had somehow gotten himself behind Sora and Riku. He didn’t even hear the tall giant walk up to them. “So… you are Sora, I am pleased to finally meet you,” the man said. “I am Xemnas. Xemnas Senshi, the head of the Senshi Family.”

“I’m—”

“I know who you are, Sora Strife,” Xemnas continued. “Son of the soldiers Cloud and Leon Strife; you lived in Destiny Island until an unfortunate car accident killed both your parents and forced you to move here… where you’ve met my son.”

For some reason Sora wasn’t surprised that the man knew all of this. He just simply nodded. Xemnas continued, “Your aunt works in a flower shop while your uncle is a military instructor. But they’re not nearly as interesting as you and your fathers… Adamantoises, Ochus, the mighty Midgardsormr… your fathers seemed especially skilled at slaying beasts. Tell me, do you hold their skill as well?”

Realizing that the man was waiting for an answer, Sora said, “They were going to. I started practicing with their swords. Just swinging them around, getting to feel their weight.”

“I see… and where are these swords?” Xemnas asked.

“In my room, hanged as a shrine.”

“Pity.” Xemnas walked slowly from his throne, circling around the table and towards Sora and Riku. “So you are defenseless, is what I am gathering… is that why you’ve gravitated towards my son? Looking for a shield to take your enemies’ blows?”

“No! I can defend myself!” Sora yelled.

“Is that so? Then why my son? Why have you chosen Riku? Is it because of our influence? Our wealth, our—”

“It’s because I love him!” Sora yelled. “I love Riku with all my heart! And nothing you or anyone else can do to change that. Riku… Riku holds my heart!”

“I see,” Xemnas said, looking entirely disappointed. “Xigbar, Xaldin, if you would.” He snapped his fingers and the two men stood up.

The man with the eye-patch reached them first. “Move along little Riku, I need to have a good eyeful of him,” the man laughed as he walked towards them. Sora stood his ground, and glared at him. Xigbar stopped and began to laugh a deep gruff laugh, “This kid’s all right! That’s it, I’m done. He passes my trial! That look says everything.” Still laughing he returned to his seat.

“Pitiful,” Xaldin sighed. He turned to Sora and asked, “Are swords your weapon of choice then?”

“Yeah,” Sora said, confused at where the man was going at. Xaldin turned to Lexaeus and said, “Bring him a sword! Riku, go to your father.”

Riku looked hesitant. Sora turned around and gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, I can handle it,” he said. Looking as if he wanted to protest, Riku sighed and kissed Sora’s cheek before walked towards his brother Terra, sitting next to him.

Lexaeus came back with a simple broadsword. Sora took it and smiled, it was very light, only five pounds. He took some practice swings, the sword cutting the air easily, moving as if it weighed nothing in Sora’s hand. He flicked it around a bit and looked at Xaldin. “Too light,” he said cockily.

“Good. I just wanted to see if you were familiar with them,” Xaldin said. “How old were you when you first held your fathers’ swords?”

“They started teaching me how to use them when I was fourteen,” Sora said.

“I see… and these are them, correct?” Xaldin said as he walked towards the long table towards a computer screen. He made a couple of swipes and pokes, and turned the screen towards Sora, showing him pictures of his fathers’ swords.

“Y-Yeah… how did you—”

“They are from your fathers’ military records,” Xaldin said. “I’ve took the liberty to read them both. I must say, I am impressed. It’s a shame that they have died the way they have.”

“Thank you?” Sora said questionably, not knowing if the man was complimenting him or not. Xaldin just nodded. “Is it true that these swords are rather heavy?”

“Yeah, they’re eighty pounds each,” Sora said.

“Such a ridiculous weight for a weapon. Why is that?” Xaldin questioned.

“They’re mainly for fighting huge monsters like the Ochu and Adamantoise. Even though they are rare, they still can cause massive destructions when they show up,” Sora explained. “These things won’t even scratch an Adamantoise’s shell.” Sora waved the broadsword for emphasis.

“Interesting… that is all. You may give the sword back to Lexaeus,” Xaldin said. Sora nodded and turned to Lexaeus, handing the broadsword back. Xaldin turned to Xemnas and said, “He passes mine, the boy is not completely useless. Though it is clear he is just an amateur. If he wants, I can easily whip him up to shape.”

“Good. Saix.”

Sora had any time to react. Saix pounced from his chair like a demon and was on him the next second. All Sora could feel or know was blinding pain as the blue-haired man tackled him to the ground, punching him repeatedly in the stomach. “SORA!” Riku yelled. He rushed to help him, but Xemnas held him back physically.

“Leave. My. Brother. Alone. You. Whore.” Saix growled with each punch, earning him screams and coughs from Sora. He couldn’t focus. The older man scratched and punched at Sora like a rabid beast, doing his best to punch and claw at any place he can get to, doing his best to draw blood. Sora felt like his body was being torn open as the madman continued his assault on the poor teen. He grasped blindly for Saix’s body and, using all his strength, pushed the man off of his body. Sora tried to scramble to his feet, but the demon Senshi was on him again, this time kicking his leg in. Sora turned as he fell, throwing a punch that landed directly on Saix’s nose, a satisfying crunch filling the air. Saix flinched and Sora took the moment to run as far away from him as possible. Blood was dripping from his stomach where Saix was attacking, his clothes ripped to shreds.

“What the hell!” Riku yelled, glaring at his father. “Dad what the hell are you doing!”

“Giving the boy his final trial,” Xemnas answered unemotionally.

“Father, Saix is going to kill the boy!” Terra argued. “Don’t you think that this is excessive?”

“You will not question my motives, boys,” Xemnas spat at them. “Saix. Continue.”

Saix nodded and ran for Sora again. The boy was ready this time however, and jumped at the man when he was close enough, lowering his head and ramming it straight into Saix’s chest. He then grabbed him and, using his full strength, lifted Saix into the air and dropping him, headfirst, onto the ground, Sora’s body flexing into a graceful, beautiful arch as he did so.

Sora wasn’t even given a second of relief before Saix, somehow, kicked him in the face. “Give up!” Saix growled. Sora fell to the floor, his head ringing faintly as his cheek and jaw ached. He groaned as he tried to get on all fours, only for Saix’s foot to slam into his back.

“No!” Sora coughed. He looked down to see a small pool of blood forming underneath him, more blood adding with each cough. Saix continued to stomp on Sora’s back, ignoring Riku’s and Terra’s constant protests as Xemnas held them both back with supernatural strength.

He only stopped when Xemnas told him to, but at that point Sora was laying on the ground, too weak to stand. Riku and Terra ran towards the boy and helped him to his feet. Sora looked half-awake when he turned his head towards Riku, a large bump over his eye, small cuts on his cheek, and his lower lip and chin stained with his own blood. His shirt was completely ruined, covered in blood and in tatters. “’ur family’s insane,” Sora slurred.

Xemnas walked towards Sora and lifted his face so his amber eyes met Sora’s blue. “Will you stay with Riku, knowing the dangers? What my son have dealt to you is only a fraction of what you will suffer through.”

Sora stared at Xemnas. His mouth close, his eyes turned into a glare as he spat at Xemnas his blood and spit landing on Xemnas’s face. “Riku’s my boyfriend,” he slurred. “Your son’s fucking insane but I don’t care. I love Riku.”

He expected Xemnas to look angry, to slap him in the face. Instead the man gave a small, creepy smile. “Very well,” he said. “Riku… Sora… I will expect that you two will be married after your school year.”

“Married?” Sora slurred.

“Yes. Welcome to the family, Sora,” Xemnas said.

“Come on… we’ll take you to my room to rest,” Riku said. He and Terra threw a glare at Xemnas as they moved to support Sora. Sora just nodded and let Riku and Terra carry him out of the room, through the corridor, and up the stairs to the manor. “Riku… he’s not serious, is he?” he asked once they were in the manor.

“Yeah… he is,” Riku said. “I’m sorry Sora, I wish I could have done this in a more romantic manner but… looks like we’re going to be married.” His eyes were downcast, looking at Sora’s bleeding stomach, he looked up at Terra, silently asking for help.

“Heh…” Sora breathed out a laugh. He smiled at Riku and said, “If I am going to be married… I’m happy it’s with you, Riku.”

And then he blacked out.


	13. Maleficent Makes a Move

Chapter 13

Maleficent Makes a Move

“What you have done went too far!” Lexaeus yelled. “He was a _boy_! A boy and not even a half year since his fathers’ deaths! You shouldn’t have set Saix after him!”

“I went easy on the brat,” Saix said. In a fit of rage, Lexaeus, still holding the broadsword Sora gave him, threw it hard at the Senshi heir.

The sword fell half a foot in front of Saix, clanging noisily on the floor, as Lexaeus screamed, “BRAT!? Not only is that boy your future brother-in-law, but he is also the cousin of _my_ son-in-law once Axel gets off his ass! He is the son of men stronger and more honorable than you will ever be Saix Senshi so don’t you dare call him a brat in front of me!”

Saix looked up at Lexaeus, a murderous, feral glint in his eyes as he whispered, “If you weren’t my father’s second-in-command, Lexaeus Hien, I would kill you on the spot for speaking to me like that.”

“Then God help the Family if you ever take over,” Lexaeus challenged. He turned to Xemnas and said, “I hope you are satisfied with the boy’s mauling. He is not one of Maleficent’s Heartless, just a boy with fathers who died too early. What were you thinking sending _him_ after the boy?”

“My, my… the Bull is very talkative today, isn’t he?” a highly-sweet voice said. Lexaeus turned to see Marluxia walking into the room. He glanced down at the puddle of Sora’s blood and gave a soft laugh. “Is this the reason, Bull?” he teased. “Did you have fun without inviting me?”

“This doesn’t concern you, worm,” Lexaeus said. “Because of your words, a child was mauled by him.” He jabbed an accusing finger at Saix.

“Really? Is that it?” Marluxia smiled. “You really do have a big heart, don’t you Lexaeus? Too bad big hearts aren’t exactly useful in our profession. So, what happened?”

“Riku brought his boy Sora here for us to meet him,” Xigbar said, grinning. “The kid’s got spunk, I can tell you that. Even after the beating Saix gave him, the boy had the nerve to spit in Kumicho’s face!”

“He knows his way around the sword,” Xaldin continued. “If he stays, I would have the pleasure of teaching him—”

“I will be teaching him how to fight,” Lexaeus interrupted. “No offense Xaldin, but I know more about swordplay than you do.”

“Fine, that’ll leave more time for me to watch for Maleficent,” Xaldin shrugged.

“And I also suggest,” Lexaeus said, turning to Xemnas, “that Riku begins his training as well.”

“No. I will not allow that,” Xemnas said.

“You deny your son the chance to defend himself?” Lexaeus asked.

“Until he shows me proper respect—”

“Xemnas!” Lexaeus challenged. The four other men stared at him, shocked that he called their Kumicho by name. They expected their head to retaliate, to show some anger at the clear show of disrespect, but instead their Kumicho did nothing. He just stared at Lexaeus expectantly.

“Riku will never give you any respect,” Lexaeus said. “Not after today, and not if you keep pushing him away. I will train him and the boy. Or do you want your son to walk away like Vexen?”

Xemnas’s eyes went cold. His voice seemed like death as he spoke, barely above a whisper, “Do not speak his name. He is no longer my family.”

“And neither will Riku if you keep shoving him away,” Lexaeus said. “You have lost your brother, do not lose your son.”

Xemnas was quiet. He stared at Lexaeus for a while, contemplating his words, before saying, “I expect Riku to be sufficient with the sword by his wedding day.”

“He will be a master, he and Sora both,” Lexaeus said. He turned and left without another word.

Xemnas left as well, leaving only Saix, Marluxia, Xaldin and Xigbar. Saix looked as if he was boiling with rage. Once the door closed behind his father, he slammed his fist on the table and yelled, “How can he be so disrespectful? Calling my father by his name! I should have him killed just for daring to challenge his Kumicho! The Kumicho’s word is law around here, or has that fucking oaf forgotten that!”

“Still got a lot to learn, kid,” Xigbar sighed, shaking his head. “Maybe Lex was right, God help us if you become our head the way you are.”

“What do you mean by that?” Saix demanded.

“He means that you are too quick to anger, boy,” Xaldin said sternly. “You’re a beast. An animal who cannot hold back without its master’s word. Not fit to lead, even through fear. All you can do is follow.” He turned to Xigbar and said, “We should continue our duties. I don’t want that witch to get the best of us.”

Xigbar nodded and they, too, have left. Saix was now shaking with anger, his teeth gritted against each other, his fists tightened so much that they were turning pale light, his nails digging into his palm. Marluxia stood up and smiled. “Now, now Saix… you shouldn’t listen to them,” he said smoothly. “What do they know? They’re the old crowd, they were with your father since the beginning. But you and me? We’re the new blood, we are the people who’ll keep this family surviving…”

He walked towards Saix and stood behind him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “I think you’ve done an excellent job with that Sora kid…” He whispered softly in Saix’s ear, his other hand pressing against the blue-haired man’s chest, ever so slowly moving downwards. “He could have been someone terrible… he could have hurt Riku, and we don’t want that, do we?”

“No,” Saix growled. Marluxia’s hand stopped on his stomach, his fingers teasing the top of his pants.

“We have to look out for Riku after all,” Marluxia said. He leaned in closer, and whispered, “I have a plan Saix… a plan that will get us everything we wanted.” He stuck his tongue out and licked Saix’s inner ear. The taller man growled and grabbed Marluxia’s hair, pulling him into a painful, rough kiss.

 

Riku carefully laid the unconscious Sora onto his bed. He adjusted Sora’s hair and frowned at the cuts Saix gave him. “He went too damn far,” Riku growled to his brother.

“I know… but what can we do? He’s our brother,” Terra shrugged. “And, unfortunately, our elder.” He and Riku sat down gently next to Sora on the bed and looked at him. The small cuts on his cheeks were starting to heal by themselves, but his clothes… there were large tears on his shirt, battered and ripped from where Saix scratched and punched Sora. Riku reached for the shirt and, as gently as he could, tore it off of Sora, revealing his muscled chest and abs. There was a large scratch on the center of his chest going horizontal as well as multiple scratches that made it look like Sora was maimed by a wild animal “I’ll get my twins to look after him,” Terra whispered. Riku just nodded, doing his best to keep his rage and tears from spilling as he looked down Sora’s battered, bleeding body.

He felt the bed move slightly as Terra stood up and left the room. Alone, Riku took Sora’s hand and sighed, “I’m so sorry Sora, baby,” he said. “I should have done… something to stop my brother… and my father. I’ll understand if you… if you would want to leave after this. What Saix did was too far.”

“Yet it was necessary,” Xemnas’s voice said from behind them. Riku turned to see his father standing in the doorway. He walked in and examined Sora. “Thank goodness that Saix’s blows were light,” he said.

“Light? Look at his chest! You can’t see a piece of skin that wasn’t punched or scratched by Saix!” Riku said angrily.

“Still the boy lives,” Xemnas said. “I’ve passed Terra on the way here.”

“He’s bringing Ven and Van to help Sora,” Riku said. “No thanks to you,” he muttered.

Xemnas gave him a sharp look but didn’t say anything. Instead he just stared down at the sleeping Sora. “He will heal, there is nothing to worry about,” he said unemotionally.

“Nothing to worry about? Dad! You made me watch as my brother beat the shit out of the boy I love! How can I not worry about Sora when I know that that beast is still in here!” Riku yelled loudly. “If it weren’t for him, Sora would be fine!”

“If you didn’t try to hide Sora, none of this would have happened.”

“If you didn’t give me a reason to hide Sora, I wouldn’t have!”

“Reason? What sort of reason did I give you, Riku? I am your father!” Xemnas said.

“Fathers don’t have their sons go around ripping youngest’s boyfriend apart!” Riku yelled. “And they don’t also push them out of the family business!”

“You are too young for that—”

“So? I want to be a part of it! I’ve been doing jobs since I was sixteen, Dad! I can handle myself,” Riku said.

“Is this what you call handling yourself? Hiding your life from me?” Xemnas demanded, pointing to the unconscious form of Sora.

“That’s only because you keep pushing me away!” Riku yelled. “Every time I try to get close you keep pushing! It doesn’t matter what I do, you push me away!”

“Be quiet,” Xemnas hissed. “You do not want to wake him, do you?”

“Yes I do actually,” Riku said loudly. “That way he can yell at you too for sending that beast I’m forced to call a brother at him! You could have killed him, Dad! Didn’t you realize that?” Riku just noticed that tears were now falling from his eyes. He didn’t know when he started crying, but found that he couldn’t stop. “You could have seriously hurt him! Hurt me! Don’t you care about me at all?”

“Of course I do,” Xemnas said. “You’re my son! I love you.”

“Then why did you have my brother almost kill the boy I love?” Riku demanded.

Xemnas looked as if he was mentally debating something in his mind. As he thought to himself, Riku returned to sitting next to Sora, holding his hand in both of his as he waited for Terra to come with the twins. The room was still silent as the door opened again and Terra walked in by two identical twins, one whose hair was naturally black while the other’s was dyed to look a dark blue. The two silently began patching Sora’s torso while Terra watched, the man sensing the tension in the room.

“Maleficent,” Xemnas spoke, breaking the silence. “Maleficent is back. I had… we had to be sure that Sora wasn’t one of her Heartless.”

“Maleficent? But she’s ancient! She should be dead just by old age!” Riku said.

“Exactly, but she is back. The three thugs who attacked you a couple months ago was hers,” Xemnas said. “I was worried about your safety. I had to make sure.”

“And having Saix almost kill Sora was making sure?” Riku demanded.

“I have to agree with Riku here, father,” Terra said. “Saix went too far this time. If he wasn’t stronger, Sora would have died just from Saix’s first punch.”

“I expected your brother to hold himself back,” Xemnas said. “But it seems that I have misjudged him. Riku… can you accept my apology?”

“It’s not me who you should be apologizing to, dad,” Riku said, looking down at the sleeping boy on his bed.

“Of course… I will speak to him when he wakes up,” Xemnas said. “In the meantime, I’ll have a witch to find… and a wedding to plan.”

“Yeah,” Riku said, just wanting his father to leave. He didn’t look up until he heard the door closing and sighed. Sora’s torso was now covered in bandages, his shirt now fully removed and leaving him wearing just his pants. “Our family’s fucked up,” he sighed.

“Yeah… but we can’t complain about it, can we?” Terra asked. He turned to the twins and smiled, “Thank you boys,” he said, kissing both of them. “Go back to our room and play for a bit, I’ll be there later,” he winked.

The twins shared a lewd smile and walked out of the room quickly. Terra turned to Riku. He walked up to him and placed a hand on Riku’s shoulder. “He’ll be okay,” he said softly. “Sora’s a strong boy. I’m positive that he’ll survive.”

“I know he will… but I’m scare that he’ll leave when he wakes up,” Riku said. Terra offered a small smile and squeezed Riku’s shoulder. “If he loves you as much as you love him, then he’ll never leave you.”

“How can you be so sure?” Riku asked, looking up at his brother.

“Easy… you guys are already in each other’s hearts,” Terra said. “It’s obvious from the looks on your faces.” He cocked his head to one side and sighed. “Saix… he’ll answer for what he’d done. But until then, just take care of Sora, alright?”

“Yeah… I will,” Riku said. He looked up at the window and saw that the sun was starting to set. How long were they down there? He reached into Sora’s pockets and fished out his phone, immediately calling Mrs. Strife.

“Hello?”

“Hi Mrs. Strife, it’s Riku,” Riku said. “Sora kind of fell asleep here… so I’m just wondering if…”

“If he can stay the night?” Mrs. Strife said. “Hmm… Alright, but make sure to have Sora call us if he wakes up soon, alright? Zack and Roxas will go a bit crazy if he doesn’t.” She laughed softly.

“Sure,” Riku nodded. “As soon as Sora wakes from his nap, I’ll have him call you.”

“Thank you… and make sure you two don’t stay up too late, alright? I want my nephew back first thing in the morning in one piece,” Mrs. Strife joked.

Riku paled slightly but nodded before remembering that Mrs. Strife couldn’t see him. “One piece, got it,” he said. “Goodbye Mrs. Strife.”

“Goodbye Riku, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Mrs. Strife said hanging up. Riku exhaled a breath and looked down at the boy he loved. “I’m so sorry,” he said again. With nothing better to do, he placed Sora’s phone on a nearby bed stand and moved to lay down next to Sora. He pulled out his phone, and began texting Zexion about what happened.

Sora woke up a couple hours later. His head was pounding and his chest ached awfully. He groaned as he looked around, feeling extremely discombobulated. The room was… expensive. The latest television, gaming system, even exercise equipment laid scattered around the room. There was one wall dedicated to free weights and another dedicated to a filled bookshelf. The bed he was laying on was huge, at least a queen’s size, and he felt a warm body next to him. Groaning slightly, Sora turned to see Riku sleeping peacefully next to him. Sora smiled and fixed Riku’s hair as memories of earlier flooded him, along with a stinging pain in his chest.

 _That’s right,_ Sora thought, _Riku’s brother… Saix…_ A surge of fear overtook him and Sora bolted straight up from the bed, causing Riku to wake up.

“Sora!” he yelled.

“Riku—Saix!” Sora panicked.

“Isn’t here,” Riku said. “Terra came in a while ago to tell me that he left with Marluxia, though I’m just glad you didn’t meet _him_. Anyway, are you okay, Sora?”

“Yeah I’m fine… it’s just, why did your brother do that? Those other two guys were fine but your brother…”

“Is a beast,” Riku said bitterly. “I’m so pissed at my dad. What was he thinking!? I can’t even—Sora if I knew that he was going to do that I would never have—God! I’m so sorry Sora!” Sora could see the pure terror and fear on Riku’s face. He frowned, Riku should never look so scared in his opinion. Ever.

“You…” Sora said slowly, choosing his words carefully, “You shouldn’t be afraid Riku. I don’t like you looking afraid. I’m okay, see?”

“But Sora, I shouldn’t have—”

“Have what? Brought me here?” Sora said with a small smile. “You think that just because I’ve lost a fight against your brother that I’m going to leave you? Please! If I do that, Seifer would be pissed at me! He didn’t raise me to run away from a fight.”

“Sora…”

“Look Riku, you’re stuck with me,” Sora smiled. He moved so that he was sitting on Riku’s lap, and leaned forward so that his bandaged chest was pressed against Riku’s. “I love you Riku,” he whispered. “And nothing your family can do will stop me, you’re my Kumicho, aren’t you?” Sora smirked before kissing Riku.

 

Maleficent was happy, which was never a good thing. She was in a warehouse on the outskirts of Hollow Bastion. Her Heartless were stationed around the warehouse as she walked towards two very large cages, her staff hitting the floor with a _cluck_ with every step she took, and Diablo sitting on her shoulder. “Magnificent,” she breathed when she reached the two cages. They were both the size of houses, and in them were two creatures both tranquilized. The first was a gigantic beast with a brown hide, powerful and muscular limbs, beady eyes and two large tusks protruding from its large gaping mouth where teeth the size of swords sat. It had an almost feline nose and a dark-purple mane. While the other looked like a gigantic serpent, it’s body a poisonous green and wider than a car. It was coiled perfectly so that Maleficent couldn’t see its head from where she was standing.

She moved towards one of her Heartless who was busy typing in his tablet. “How are my pets?” she asked.

“Sleeping well, ma’am,” the Heartless scientist said. “We’ve had to inject a galleon of the tranquilizer liquid into the beast to docile it, but the snake only needed half.”

“Good… when will they be ready to deploy?” Maleficent asked.

“Ma’am?” the scientist asked, confused. “They are wild beasts, just one of them could destroy Hollow Bastion if left unchecked.”

“Do not worry yourself about needless details, when will they be able to be deployed?” Maleficent demanded.

“As soon as they wake up, but that might take days… even months,” the Heartless said.

“Good. Notify me immediately the moment they wake up,” Maleficent said.

“Yes ma’am,” the Heartless said, giving her a little salute. Maleficent walked up to the snake and smiled, petting Diablo with her free hand. “Look at them, Diablo,” she purred. “Two of the greatest beasts under my command. Not even the Midgardsormr could stand up to their might… and with those pesky beast slayers out of the way, Hollow Bastion is as good as mine. It doesn’t matter what the Senshi Family try to do, they will fall with their precious city leaving me and my Heartless to rebuild in my glory!” Maleficent raised both her arms and began to give a horrible, manic laugh. Both beasts gave a sleeping growling and hiss and Maleficent laughed, striking terror in the Heartless around her.


	14. A Lewd Proposal

Chapter 14

A Lewd Proposal

It was the middle of the night. Sora was sitting on Riku’s lap as Riku gently pulled off Sora’s bandages, revealing cuts and bruises that were already healing. Sora smirked evilly as he grabbed the edge of Riku’s shirt and pulled upwards.

“Sora! What are you doing?” Riku chuckled.

“I don’t want to be the only one shirtless Riku, come on!” Sora said. He pulled Riku’s shirt over his head, revealing pale skin of toned muscles. Sora smiled at the sight and pushed Riku down on the bed. “Riku…” he breathed before latching his mouth onto one of Riku’s pink nipples. Riku gave a yelp of surprise as Sora bit down on his nipple, swirling his tongue around it. His yelp quickly turned into a moan as Sora played with his other nipple, grabbing his muscular chest and flicking the hard nipple with his thumb.

Sora looked up at Riku giving him an innocent look and smiled. “You don’t like this, Kumicho?” he hummed.

“I do Sora,” Riku said, his voice growling. “But you know once we start, I’m not going to stop.”

“Have you done this before?”

“No, have you?”

“Not all the way, but I want it,” Sora said. As soon as he finished speaking, Riku quickly grabbed his body and roughly pulled him to his chest. They spun around until it was Sora on the bottom and Riku leaning over him.

“Clothes. Off,” Riku ordered.

Sora smiled as he reached down and wiggle his butt off of his pants and underwear. Riku got off of him and stood to examine Sora’s naked body for the first time. He was short and lithe, abs clearly visible and taunt on his tanned skin. His pink nipples were hard, the nubs sticking out and waiting to be pinched. Riku smiled and envisioned two small ring piercings on Sora’s nipples, maybe a birthday present? His eyes followed down Sora’s hairless body until he saw one of his two prizes: A fully erect cock that was on the small side, matching so perfectly with Sora’s lithe body. Riku took a step closer and lifted Sora’s legs in the air, making the boy bend so he could see his hole. Perfectly pink and perfectly tight. “Has anyone touched you here?” Riku asked as he took his finger and dragged it along Sora’s hole, feeling the hole’s heat and causing Sora to give a throaty moan.

“No… only you,” Sora said.

“What did Seifer do?” Riku breathed.

Sora inhaled deeply and said, “Bit me all over… wherever he could reach, he bit me. But never… never near my hole. He didn’t want to… to go near that until we marry.”

“Well… that’s going to be one promise you won’t keep,” Riku said before biting Sora’s inner thigh harshly, leaving noticeable marks. He wasn’t disappointed when he heard Sora moan from the pain. Riku lapped his tongue across the marks before biting again, putting as much force as he could without causing Sora to bleed. Sora gave continuous moans as Riku continued to bite and kiss his inner thighs, leaving clear marks that Riku knew would stay for a couple days. Sora’s cock twitched every time Riku’s bites gotten close to the base of it. Riku made a point to lick around Sora’s cock, his tongue never reaching the base of it, leaving it dry compared to Sora’s spit-covered pelvis.

“Riku, please…” Sora moaned, his voice high and effeminate.

Riku smirked at Sora’s voice and looked up at him. “Yes Sora?” he asked. “Do you want something?”

“My cock…”

“What about it?” Riku smirked, his eyes shifting towards the now leaking cock, the head shining with Sora’s pre-cum. “Do you want to touch it?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Sora nodded.

“Did your Kumicho give you… _permission_ to touch it?” Riku purred. Sora gave a frustrated groan and Riku chuckled. He flicked Sora’s cock and smirked. “Such a pretty cock,” he said. “So small… smooth… and little balls to match. A pretty cock to match a pretty boy.”

“Kumicho,” Sora groaned. “Stop making fun of my cock.”

“But it’s so small and cute Sora…” Riku smirked. “I don’t think I should even call it a cock. Cock is too dirty a word for your cuteness. …From now on I think we’ll just call it your dick.”

“Kumicho!”

“Call it your dick Sora, and I’ll touch it,” Riku said.

“Please… please touch my dick,” Sora said, his face fully flushed in embarrassment and lust. Riku took Sora’s dick in his hand and squeezed before moving his hand slowly up and down the dry cock. Sora gave another moan as Riku’s thumb circled around his dickhead, lubricating it with Sora’s pre-cum and dragging it down. He did this a few times until Sora’s pre-cum lubricated his entire dick and Riku’s hand was freely moving up and down as fast or slow as he wanted, alternating as he listened to Sora’s moans.

Sora began to sweat, his forehead and chest now shining with it under the bedroom light. His cheeks were red with flush and he was biting his knuckle as Riku tormented him with his slow, measured strokes before switching it to fast, rough jerks that always brought Sora right to the edge. “Don’t cum Sora, I didn’t give you permission yet,” Riku saw when he noticed Sora’s breathing growing heavy and the flush reaching his entire face.

Riku immediately let go of Sora’s dick and watched as it twitched furiously, pre-cum oozing out as Sora did his best to hold off his orgasm. He watched the concentration on Sora’s face and smiled when it started to relax and the pre-cum stopped. “Good job Sora,” he said. “So proud of you… are you ready for a real cock now?”

Sora moaned and nodded his head. Riku reached for his pants and pulled them off, kicking off his shoes and socks. His impressive cock tented his underwear and he stepped up to Sora’s face. “Does Seifer make you kiss his cock before you see it?” he asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

“No,” Sora answered.

“Good… because that’s what I want you to do with mine,” Riku said. “Kiss my cock Sora,” he said.

Sora leaned forward and kissed Riku’s clothed cock, his tongue sticking out automatically to lap at the pre-cum stain on the underwear. He moved up and looked up at Riku. “Kumicho,” he said. “Please let me see your cock. I want to see a real cock.”

“Of course babe,” Riku said and he pulled his underwear down, his thick and long member springing out. It was easily twice the length of Sora’s dick. Riku bent to take off his underwear and when he straightened, he grabbed the base of his cock and wiggled it lightly in front of Sora. “This is a cock Sora, a real one,” he said. “So much bigger than your pretty dick.”

Sora moaned at the sight of it.

“What? You want this Sora?” Riku smirked. Sora nodded. “Say it Sora,” Riku said, taking a step closer to the boy, his cock now hanging over his face. “What do you want?”

“I want Kumicho’s cock,” Sora said. “I want to suck it and then have Kumicho fuck me with it.”

Riku’s cock jumped as he heard Sora speaking dirty. He pulled Sora off of the bed and onto his knees on the floor so that his head was perfectly leveled with his cock. “You told me that you have no gag-reflex Sora,” Riku breathed. “Prove it.”

Sora looked at Riku and gave him a cocky grin before opening his mouth wide and engulfed the cock in one swallow, his nose buried deep in Riku’s silver pubes. Riku gave a groan as he felt the warm tightness around his cock. Sora hummed around it and easily began bobbing his head.

“Fuck baby,” Riku groaned as he watched Sora easily go up and down his cock, the thick member disappearing in Sora’s mouth, ramming down his throat before appearing again until only his fat cockhead was in Sora’s mouth. Sora swirled his tongue around the cockhead and thrust the tip into Riku’s cockhole before going down again, his tongue dragging across the bottom of his cock. Riku’s hands made their way to Sora’s face, weaving around his hair and grabbing tightly. “I’m going to fuck your mouth Sora-baby, you ready?” Riku breathed.

Sora nodded and moaned around Riku’s cock in response. Riku held Sora’s head still and slowly pushed Sora down his cock until his face was buried in Riku’s pubic hair. Sora began to gag, tears welling in his eyes as he did his best to look up at Riku. Riku smirked down at Sora and kept him there, his cock buried deep in Sora’s throat as Sora did his best to breathe through his nose, inhaling Riku’s musk with every breath. Finally Riku pulled Sora away until only half his cock was in his mouth and Sora took a great inhale of breath. “Stay still Sora,” Riku ordered.

Sora did and Riku started to move his hips, pushing his cock in and out of Sora’s throat as he kept a tight grip on the boy. Riku closed his eyes and gave a low, long moan as he sunk his cock as deep as he could into Sora’s mouth. “Your mouth is perfect babe,” Riku said as Sora slurped around the cock. Riku started getting aggressive with his thrusts, going faster and faster until all Sora could do was swallow and slurp Riku’s cock rammed against the back of his throat repeatedly. “So hot, fuck, so hot,” Riku cursed. “Going to cum babe, and you’re going to eat it all,” he growled. Sora couldn’t respond but by the way his dick jerked, leaking pre-cum Riku knew that Sora loved the idea.

Riku mashed Sora’s face against his hips as he came, groaning loudly as thick rope after rope of cum gushed from his cock and down Sora’s throat, filling it quickly and leaking into his mouth. Sora swallowed as if he was addicted to cum, his tongue moving around Riku’s cock to catch as much as he could when the older boy pulled out. Sora looked up at him, his lips puffed and bruised, and chin cum-covered. Riku smiled and pulled Sora up for a dominating kiss, his teeth scraping against Sora’s lips. He moved down Sora’s face, leaving butterfly kisses and licks until he reached Sora’s neck. Using his heavier body, Riku pushed the boy back onto the bed as he bit down on Sora’s neck. He smiled in his bite as he heard Sora’s delicious screams which turned into moans as Riku licked the bite marks. Riku continued along Sora’s neck, leaving large bite marks all over as his hand snaked down Sora’s body, passing his dick and resting in between Sora’s legs. “Open your legs for me babe,” Riku said. Sora did so and Riku’s hand moved down until his fingers touched Sora’s virgin hole. He drummed them against the opening, scraping his fingernails around them, and then moved them in front of Sora’s mouth and ordered, “Suck.”

Sora did, his lips wrapping around Riku’s three fingers easily and his tongue licking and curving around each of them, getting them nice and wet. “There’s no lube in here Sora, what you give me is all there’s going to be,” Riku said before he continued his assault on Sora’s neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys everywhere. He then moved downwards and began biting Sora’s chest, marking every inch he could reach, being careful with Sora’s healing cuts. Sora moaned around Riku’s fingers, swallowing occasionally in order to make more spit for Riku to use. He looked down and moaned when he saw his chest was covered by Riku’s marks. Riku looked up and said, “Are you done, Sora?”

Sora nodded and Riku removed his fingers from his mouth. “Fuck me Kumicho,” Sora begged.

“I’m not done marking you Sora,” Riku chuckled. “But I suppose I’ll do this while I continue…” He dragged his wet fingers across Sora’s body and pushed his index finger into his hole when his hand reached it. Sora moaned at the intrusion and closed his eyes. “That’s it baby, let me hear your voice,” Riku said. He continued biting everything he could reach, timing his bites and finger so he pushed his finger in deeper with each bite he gave Sora. The result was a mewling Sora who was already weeping for more, tears flowing from his eyes as his dick flowed pre-cum. His mewls only grew when Riku added a second finger, the two pushing into Sora’s tight virgin hole, curling and scissoring inside. “Kumicho,” Sora cried. “Please—please!”

“What Sora?” Riku smirked, giving his newly redden bite on one of Sora’s abs a long lick.

“Fuck me, I can’t stand it anymore, please,” Sora whined.

“Soon babe, soon, we need to get you ready,” Riku said. “You’re going to have a real cock inside you for the first time.” Sora just moaned in frustration. “I’m almost ready,” Riku soothed. “But now, just enjoy my fingers. You like them inside your boy-pussy yeah?”

“M-My boy-pussy,” Sora blushed.

“Yeah… your boy-pussy,” Riku smirked. “It’s so hot and tight for me Sora, you’re doing Seifer and I so proud.”

“Riku….”

Riku didn’t answer, instead he continued nipping and biting Sora’s body as he stretched Sora’s hole open. Sora writhed in a frustrated pleasure and found himself pushing down on Riku’s fingers the more his hole opened for Riku. “Please…” he cried out, “Please fuck my boy-pussy Kumicho.”

“Alright… I think I’m ready,” Riku said. He pulled his fingers out and took a moment to admire his work on Sora’s body. Red bite marks were everywhere, there wasn’t an inch of tanned skin that Riku didn’t bite or scrape his teeth against as he explored his lover’s body. Smiling at his work, he took his hand and gave Sora’s dick a few tugs. Giving him a perverted smile, Riku said, “Your cum’s going to lube my cock Sora.” Sora moaned, any thoughts of danger out of his lust-filled mind as his Riku made his dick leak endlessly. Riku rubbed Sora’s dick until his hand was covered with Sora’s pre-cum then he moved to rub the cum on his own cock, which caused both boys to moan at the sight of it. Riku did his a few more times until he decided he was properly lubed.

Grabbing Sora’s legs and pushing them in the air, Riku positioned himself so his cock lined up with Sora’s hole. He pushed forward until the head of his cock teased the entrance and waited there. Sora moaned and looked at Riku, his eyes begging. “Say it,” Riku smirked.

“Kumicho,” Sora said, his voice full of lust and perverted, “fuck my boy-pussy. Fuck my asshole.”

Riku drove his cock in. Both boys screamed at the act, the tight hole being forced open by Riku. Sora rapidly breathed as tears flew from his eyes. “Hurts,” he groaned. “Don’t move… please.”

“Tell me when,” Riku said. He moved so that he could lean over Sora, his hands on both sides of Sora’s head. He kissed the boy passionately, doing his best to keep his hips still as Sora adjusted to his thick girth. They stayed in that position, their foreheads touching, Riku sweating on Sora as their breaths slowly became synchronized. It took Sora several minutes but he adjusted to Riku’s cock. He nodded and Riku slowly began to move. Sora grunted with each movement. “Fuck… ahh, fuck…”

“You like that babe?” Riku said as he gave a slow, long thrust, his cock burying deep in Sora’s hole and pulling out equally as slowly.

“Yeah,” Sora breathed. “Ah fuck.”

Riku continued his slow, calculated thrusts, experimenting with different types of thrusts and angles. But soon his animalistic instincts started to take over, his eyes sharpened as he gritted his teeth. His slow calculated movements were being replaced by grunting, savage rutting as Riku became aggressive. Sora screamed constantly, his eyes welling with tears as he chanted for Riku. At one point Riku grabbed Sora’s throat and held it as he fucked his ass, growling out sounds through his gritted teeth that sent sparks flying along Sora’s body. “Mine, mine, you’re fucking mine,” Riku growled out, his hand leaving Sora’s throat to drag down his bite-covered body, his nails leaving scratches. “Mine! Only I touch you,” Riku said.

“Yours, yours,” Sora cried out. “More!”

Riku lifted Sora and forced the boy to hook his legs around Riku’s waist. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku’s neck and moaned and screamed as Riku continued to fuck him in the new position, his hands scratching Sora’s back.

They both reached their climax fast, Riku cumming deep inside Sora while Sora’s dick splattered both his and Riku’s stomachs and chest with cum. Exhausted and extremely satisfied, they both smiled at each other and kissed. “I love you Sora Strife,” Riku said.

“I love you Kumicho Senshi,” Sora said. He gave a small yelp as Riku pulled him off of his cock and onto the bed.

Riku stood up and faced Sora. “Stand up,” he ordered. “Your Kumicho needs you to do one last thing before we can sleep.”

“Yes Kumicho,” Sora said. He stood up and winced as he felt Riku’s cum starting to ooze out of his ass. Riku took Sora’s hand and got down to one knee. “My father forced this on us, so I didn’t get to ask you properly…” Riku began. “Sora, even though we’ve known each other for a short time, my time with you have been the happiest I’ve ever been. I know without a doubt that I was made for you, just as you were made for me. I am not saying that I will give you an easy life, yes we are wealthy but with that wealth comes a danger that I never want you to face. But along with that is a never-ending happiness that we both will enjoy. So, Sora Strife, will you do me the honors of marrying me and becoming Sora Senshi?”

“Yes,” Sora whispered. Riku smiled and pulled Sora down for a kiss. “Yes, yes, yes,” Sora said again and again in the kiss as Riku lifted him up, cradled like a baby and placed gently on the bed. “I love you Riku Senshi,” Sora mewled exhaustedly.

“I love you, Sora Senshi,” Riku said. “Sleep, my pretty husband.” Sora closed his eyes and the last thing he remembered was Riku’s strong arms pulling him into his chest, and the comforting heat that was his husband.


	15. Training

Chapter 15

Training

Lexaeus began Riku’s and Sora’s training a week later. In the cold fall air, the three were dressed in a sweat shirt and pants, running around the neighborhood. They started at Riku’s house at six in the morning and ran down the curved hill, out of the gates, and towards Axel’s home, which looked more like an armory in the cold weather, Sora thought to himself. From there, they ran down all the streets, zig-zagging through them before turning around and running all the way back, finishing at the Hien home at Eight in the morning. Riku looked exhausted, his clothes stained around his neck and underarms while Sora, whose clothes were equally drained, looked as if he was winded at all.

“You’ve… got to… be kidding me…” Riku huffed. “Mr. Hien… I don’t think I can do this…”

“You will,” Lexaeus grunted. “Get inside and go to the basement boys. There you will find water for us to drink.” Sora nodded and led the way into the Hien residence. Much to Riku’s dismay, Axel was inside eating breakfast, “Phew what is that smell?” he smirked. “Did you ran into a dumpster Riku?”

“Axel! Don’t be rude,” Mrs. Hien said, smacking his hand with a wooden spoon. Riku snickered at that and waved to her. The stout woman smiled and said, “I’ll have your breakfast ready when you boys are done. How long you going to keep them down there, Lex?”

“Till they quit,” Lexaeus said. He looked at Axel and frowned. “When you’re done, you’re coming too.” He simply said. Axel paled significantly and looked at his mother. Riku couldn’t help but snickered when he heard Axel crying to his mom for help. He turned and followed Sora down to the basement.

They passed the room with the weight-lifting equipment, and instead headed into the empty room where two wooden swords were laying on the wall underneath the other different types of weapons Mr. Hien has made.

“I’ve made these two during the week,” Lexaeus said. “They are finally ready for you two to train. Before we begin, I want to see how proficient you two are. Pick them up.”

Sora grabbed the nearest one and felt the weight in his hand. It was lighter than his fathers’ swords, but still comfortable in his hands. He looked at Riku and had to suppress a giggle as Riku’s arm shook as he tried to balance the sword. “How heavy is this thing?” he asked.

“Twenty pounds,” Lexaeus said. “They are heavier than real swords. Sora’s swords as well as mine being the exception. The point of his is to make you comfortable swing this weight, so when you use a real one, you can use it more quickly. Now, take a few swings.”

Sora tightened his grip and raised the sword high over his head before swinging it down. Riku swung his arm a bit wildly, not used to the weight and feel of the sword. Lexaeus ordered them to stop immediately. “Sora, your swings leave you wide open for far too long,” he said. “Riku, you look like a fool. Drop the swords immediately.”

They did so. Lexaeus then made them do one hundred squats, followed by one hundred push-ups. At the end, both Sora and Riku were starting to groan, their arms and legs feeling simultaneously numb and on fire. Lexaeus allowed them a break to drink water before they moved on. The man did not speak much, he just needed his glares to do the talking. When he did speak, they were barks of orders, or corrections on what they have done wrong.

Axel came down at some point, Sora couldn’t remember, he was too busy trying to stand up straight after doing a session of fifty squatting jumps. Any thoughts of Lexaeus being softer on his son flew out the window as the man threw the heaviest weights he could at Axel and ordered him to lift them.

The three teens spent the next hour in the basement. By the end of the hour, Sora could not feel his entire body. He did not know how he was able to climb the stairs and walk into the kitchen, where a mountain of food was waiting for them. “I hope you boys aren’t too tired,” Mrs. Hien giggled. “Afterwards, please feel free to use our bathrooms… please.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Hien,” Riku practically breathed as he took a large bite out of a piece of bacon. “You’re a life-saver.”

“Not even my dads pushed me this hard,” Sora said.

“This was just the beginning,” Lexaeus said. “Every day you both will run five miles. Afterwards you will practice swordplay for an hour. Practice the moves that I have shown you. I will be checking your progress each week and will know if you are slacking.” His eyes fell on Riku and Axel as he spoke.

“Yes, sir,” Riku said. Axel just waved his hand dismissively, which only caused Lexaeus to glare at him.

“Then, once you are done eating and showering, you are free to go, Sora, Riku,” Lexaeus said.

“Thank you Mr. Hien,” Sora said, taking a rather large bite out of a stack of pancakes. “And thank you Mrs. Hien, this is very good.”

Mrs. Hien just smiled and thanked Sora for the compliment. After the boys eaten, they went upstairs to take a shower. Sora was adamant to share a shower with Riku, which his Kumicho did not refuse. They spent the entire time lazily kissing and washing each other’s body, Riku taking special care of washing Sora’s dick. “I want my husband to be always clean everywhere,” Riku chuckled.

After their shower, Riku drove Sora home where they both crashed, exhausted, on Sora’s bed. The couple soon fell into a relaxed routine over the next few weeks. They woke up early, trained with Lexaeus, Riku drove them to school where Sora where they stayed together in every class, Riku drove Sora home where they did their homework and hung out together until Riku had to go back to Senshi Manor. They liked it. Sora loved being with his Kumicho, which he got in a habit of calling Riku that whenever he could, and Riku was lapping it up as he kept his hands on his future husband whenever he got the chance. It wasn’t an unusual sight at the high school to see Riku’s hand around Sora’s waist, fingers under the edge of Sora’s pants as they walked down the hallway.

Their training was going well, both boys were diligent, pushing themselves harder and harder each and every day. As the weather grew colder, the boys were slowly growing bigger, compact, but noticeable muscles growing on their arms as they swung their practice swords under Lexaeus’ guidance. They were naturals at it, as if the sword called for them. Lexaeus had them spar each other, wondering if Sora’s submissiveness to Riku would make the boy purposefully lose to him. He was happy to be proven wrong as each time both boys fought with everything they had. When Xemnas asked him for a report mid-December in his office, Lexaeus was only too happy to give it.

Xemnas was sitting in a large black leather chair behind an expansive desk while Lexaeus stood in front of his, his arms crossed.

“They are going at a steady pace,” he said. “They are keeping to the training I assigned them, and are sparring each other daily. For only a month and a half of training, they are meeting my expectations.”

“Good,” Xemnas said. “I wish to see their progress on the twenty-fifth. In the meantime, I am having a small difficulty that actually requires a woman’s touch.”

“And what is that?” Lexaeus asked.

“A difficulty regarding my son’s coming wedding,” Xemnas said. “I would like it in the cathedral, and would appreciate Yui’s help, as well as yours.”

“I will talk with my wife, what do you need me to do?” Lexaeus asked.

“Convince the pastor there, he has been an annoying naysayer when I approached him,” Xemnas said. “Do as much damage as you want, we can easily pay to repair, and replace if necessary.”

Lexaeus nodded. “Any word on the witch?”

“No, which is troubling. There has been no news on her for months. I am worried that she is planning something,” Xemnas said. He leaned back in his chair, resting his elbows on the chair’s arms. “I sent Marluxia to gather information, and so far his plants are failing me.”

“Perhaps they have been compromised?” Lexaeus asked.

“I hope that is the case. It would be very unfortunate for Organization XIII to lose a member,” Xemnas said.

“I understand,” Lexaeus said. “I will look into his actions as well.”

“See that it is done… and bring Sora to me as well, this is his wedding, after all,” Xemnas said.

“Of course.”

“That is all.”

Lexaeus bowed and left the room. Xemnas leaned back and sighed. Looking out the window, he watched as a soft snow was falling out of the air. _The witch must die before the wedding,_ he thought to himself. _I will not let any interruptions happen._

 

Zexion was, for a rare moment, panicking. He had ten minutes to leave for a date with Demyx and he could not find his phone. “Father, have you seen my phone?” he called out, looking over the banister to the first floor.

Zexion’s father’s voice answered, “Come down here, son.” Zexion walked down the stairs, and turned into a neat, clean, organized room with perfectly white carpet, and black furniture. His father was sitting in an armchair, his long dirty blonde hair draped over his shoulders in straight lines and icy-green eyes staring at his son as he walked in.

“Father—”

“Why is it,” Zexion’s father said as he pulled out a cell phone, “that my nephews are in your contact list? As well as my brother?”

“Father, I—”

“More importantly, that your latest interactions with each of them are less than a day old? The newest being a text conversation between yourself and my brother about this ‘Sora’ person?” The man asked, staring down at his son.

Zexion bit his lip. He could not see anyway to talk his way out of this. Vexen Senshi was not a man who would allow any kind of back talk. “Well, son, tell me why is it that you are still contacting them even after _we_ separated ourselves from those savages?”

“They’re my family—”

“No, they are not,” Vexen said. He stood up and examined Zexion’s phone. “I told you not to associate with those people, Zexion. How many times have I told you? They are awful, idiotic savages. All of them. My brother, his spawn, and this Sora. They are all beneath us, beneath me! Don’t you remember what happened to your mother? No? Well, it seems that you need a reminder,” he sighed. Vexen held Zexion’s phone in both hands and pulled down, grunting as he snapped it. Throwing the pieces to the floor, he looked at his son. “Go downstairs.”

“Fath—” Vexen moved before Zexion could finish his sentence, slapping the boy across the face.

“Move! And when you are down there, strip for punishment,” Vexen said. “This time, I will make sure you get the message.”

Zexion gave him a cold glare but obeyed. He moved past his father and walked into a small hallway with a door. Opening it, he climbed down a series of stone steps and walked into a small laboratory. Reaching for his clothes, he pulled them off slowly, revealing pale skin scattered with scars and bruises. Standing in his underwear, he reached into it and groaned as he pulled out a small flip phone wrapped in plastic. Taking a deep breath, he opened the phone and called the only contact in it.

“Uncle… help.”


	16. Rescue

Chapter 16

Rescue

“Father, let me go with you please!” Riku begged. “He’s my family too!”

Xemnas stopped in his steps. The mansion was in a panic. Xemnas has gotten Zexion’s call thirty minutes ago, and has since called an emergency council about how to save his nephew. For some reason Marluxia and Saix was nowhere to be seen, so the Organization had to move on without them with this mission. Riku had only heard about it when he saw his brother Terra running down the hall, dressed to murder.

“I will accept any punishment you will give me, but please let me go with you,” Riku said.

Xemnas turned and glared down at Riku. “One chance. That’s it,” he said. “Move.”

“Yes Kumicho,” Riku smiled. His father handed him a small knife which he immediately pocketed. He followed Xemnas outside where a black car with tinted windows waited for them. Inside Terra waited, fitting his steel knuckles on his fist.

“Knew you’ll come with us,” he smiled at Riku before returning his focus to the brass knuckles. “Like them?” he smirked at Riku. “Ven gave them to me recently. Been looking for an excuse to test them out.”

“Looks good,” Riku said. “…I just have a knife.”

“Which will be kept in your pocket until I say otherwise,” Xemnas said, looking at both of his sons sternly. “Remember, we are dealing with your uncle, my brother. We have no idea what he will do to my nephew. We are not here to kill, Riku, only to save.”

“That’s my only concern, father,” Riku said.

“Good,” Xemnas said. He looked outside of the window and frowned. “Xaldin should have the house surrounded by now. All we do is very simple: Go in, take Zexion, and leave. Anything else will be an unnecessary risk. Understand, Riku?”

“Yes sir.”

“Don’t worry Riku, this will be a very easy first official job for you,” Terra said as he stretched out in his seat. He and Riku turned to watch the outside weather. It was snowing heavily, the snow already accumulating high on the grass and sidewalks on either side of the road. Riku did his best to squint, trying to see far, but failed as the snow shortened his vision.

“Is the snow going to affect anything?” he asked, turning to his father.

“Hopefully no as most of the fighting, if there is any, will be inside my brother’s home,” Xemnas said. “If there is fighting, boys, you are not to kill Vexen no matter what he has done to Zexion. Understand? He is still family, no matter the bad blood between us.”

“I understand,” Terra said, though as Riku looked at his brother he could see a murderous glint in his eye. He couldn’t help but wonder if he had that too.

The rest of the ride was silent. Riku felt a strange nervousness tightening inside him. His limps felt stiff, as if he was glued to his seat. His neck started to hurt as he continued to stare out the window, watching the falling snow. Houses passed as the car drove the familiar streets towards Zexion’s house. Memories flooded Riku’s mind; he remembered the countless times Zexion asked him to park down the street from his house to pick him out, how Zexion refused Riku to go directly to his house. Riku knew that Zexion had a troubled relationship with his father, but he didn’t know how bad it was, or that it was potentially harmful. So many times Riku went near here, so many times Riku could have ended it all… but didn’t.

“We’re here.”

Xemnas’s voice snapped Riku out of his thoughts. The car pulled up to a modest looking two-story house. Xemnas leaned forward and whispered something to the driver before looking at his sons. He nodded silently and got out of the car, Terra and Riku following. Riku immediately looked around and saw Xaldin a few houses away, somehow perched on the roof as he watched Zexion’s house along with several of their grunts.

Xemnas led the two brothers up to the front door of the house. Naturally it was locked. He stepped away from the door and turned to Terra. Terra smirked as he stepped up to the door. “Hah!” With one swift punch Terra’s fist went through the wooden door, creating a perfect hole. He reached with the arm for a lock, and a moment later the door swung open as Terra pulled his fist out of the hole, winking at Riku.

“My, my if I knew I would have guest, I would have made a pot of coffee for you all… Although I must admit that you are the most unwanted types of guests,” Vexen’s voice filtered through the house as the three Senshi walked in. Riku looked around for the source.

“Why I must be very lucky! Xemnas and Terra I expected, but to see my youngest nephew as well—looks like they dragged you into the life too, isn’t that right Riku? Oh well, more bodies for my experiments,” Vexen said.

“Where is Zexion?” Xemnas demanded.

“Safe. And learning a very important lesson,” Vexen’s voice said. Riku still couldn’t see him. The house was perfectly clean and orderly, as if nothing was amiss. He heard footprints and turned to see Vexen walking towards him.

The man was wearing a pure white lab coat that seemed to be stained red with blood. He had a giant smile on his face, his arms outstretched. Xemnas lifted a hand and both Riku and Terra stood still as Vexen walked towards them. “My nephew,” Xemnas demanded.

“Is none of your business, _brother_ ,” Vexen sneered. “What I do to my son is my concern, not yours.”

“It is when you harm my employee,” Xemnas said.

“What?” Vexen snarled.

Xemnas smirked at him and chuckled. “Organization Member Number Six: Zexion Senshi. You didn’t know? May… what a distant father you are.”

“You’re lying!”

“No, I am not,” Xemnas smirked. “Your son is mine…”

“No, he is not!” Vexen yelled. “He is mine!”

“He is my Organization member fulfilling the duties that should be his father’s responsibility,” Xemnas said. “You have a responsibility to the Family—”

“I will not work with the group that got my wife killed!” Vexen screamed. Xemnas remained unemotional. Riku turned to Terra to see that he too held the same stone-faced expression, though the youngest couldn’t help but frown.

“Nora’s death…” Xemnas said slowly, “was nobody’s fault but your own, Vexen. You made mistakes and ran away from them. Now where is your son?”

“You will never touch him, Maleficent will make sure of that!”

“What do you mean?” Xemnas demanded.

Vexen looked at his brother and gave a sly, sinister grin. “You don’t know! Ha! To think that the great Kumicho Xemnas Senshi did not know that his own brother is working with his greatest enemy! Ahahaha! She has plans for you, you know, she will raze this entire city to the ground just to kill the pitiful Senshi Family…”

“I see… Terra,” Xemnas said. Tera moved quickly and grabbed a fistful of Vexen’s shirt with his left hand, punching the man’s face with his right. Blood splattered instantly as Terra broke Vexen’s nose. Riku watched unflinching as Terra punched Vexen’s face repeatedly, his fist slowly becoming bloodied as Vexen’s face turned into horrible shades of yellow and purple, gashes and cuts appearing and bleeding. Terra then switched to punching elsewhere, letting go of Vexen’s shirt and giving the man a solid right hook, the man falling to the ground and Terra kneeling down on him calmly before continuing his assault.

Xemnas touched Riku’s shoulder, making the boy jump from his entranced vision. “The basement,” Xemnas said before leading Riku towards it, leaving Vexen in Terra’s capable, bloodied hands.

The basement door was left open, and Xemnas led the way down. Inside was a homemade laboratory. The walls were painted a pure white, machines laid against it that whirled and beeped each doing a task that Riku did not know. There were tubes filled with odd specimens lining shelf upon shelf; Riku could have sworn that some of them were staring at him. Multiple computers all bunched together were in a far corner. But in the middle was a metal table and a boy strapped onto it. The boy was, thankfully, wearing his underwear, but it was still stained red along with the rest of his body.

Riku felt extremely ill looking at the torn up body of his cousin. Long, calculated cuts lined the boy’s legs, all clotted and professionally healed before torn open again. His stomach looked painted red, cuts of various angles littering his body. Next to the body were bloodied operating equipment.

“Zexion! No, no, no, please—”

“Relax! He still lives,” Xemnas said, walking up to his nephew’s body and unstrapping him. Zexion’s arms immediately reached for Xemnas, and the man lifted him up, holding him like a baby. “We need to leave now. Riku, call Luxord and tell him his services are needed in the house.”

“Y-Yeah,” Riku said, his hands scrambling to his cellphone. With trembling fingers he scrolled for Luxord’s contact and called him as he followed Xemnas out of the basement.

“Yo?”

“Luxord, Father says we need your services at the house immediately,” Riku said, his voice wavering.

“Understood, I’ll be there before you,” Luxord said before hanging up on him.

The two returned to the front room where Terra was still using Vexen like a personal punching bag. Looking at the new red stains on Vexen’s coat, Riku guessed that Terra has purposefully broken a few bones… then made sure they stuck out.

“We’re done, that’s enough,” Xemnas said.

Terra stood up calmly and looked down at his handiwork. He spat on Vexen’s bloodied face and turned to leave, holding the door open for his father and Riku. The driver seemed to have zero regards for the speed limit as he drove home. Xemnas was clutching Zexion close to him, the two whispering in soft tones. Guilt washed over Riku’s face as he stared at his cousin, bloodied and broken. _I need to tell Demyx, he deserves to know,_ Riku thought to himself.

He began to reach for his phone, but Xemnas stopped him. “No. Do not call anyone else Riku.”

“But Demyx—”

“N-No,” Zexion’s small voice croaked from Xemnas’ arms. “I’ll do it… later.”

“But—”

“Do not call him,” Xemnas repeated again.

“Hey… it’s okay,” Terra said. Riku turned to look at him. Terra still had blood on him. Both of his hands were covered with blood, his shirt had random splats of blood as well as his face. He looked extremely murderous but yet he still gave Riku a soft, concern smile. “You did good for your first job, you didn’t lose your cool,” Terra said. “You’re becoming a good man Riku, don’t forget that.”

Riku just nodded and turned to look back at Zexion. Xemnas hurried Zexion inside once they reached the mansion. Luxord was there waiting and the two ran towards the nearest guest room, leaving Terra and Riku in the front hall.

“What’s going to happen to Uncle Vexen?” Riku couldn’t help but ask.

Terra shrugged indifferently. “Who cares? We have Zexion, that’s all that matters. Now, if you excuse me, I think I’ll take a shower with my boys. You’ve done good today Riku,” he repeated and patted Riku’s shoulder, leaving a bloodied print.

Riku smiled, but it quickly faltered as his thoughts turned back to Zexion. Wondering if he could be of anymore help, he went to follow his father. He reached the door when his phone rang. He pulled it out to see that Sora was calling him.

“Hey babe, how are you?” Riku answered.

“I’m bored! I’m missing my Kumicho,” Sora said. Riku could practically picture him pouting. Riku chuckled and smiled. “You just saw me this morning,” he said.

“Yeah but that was this morning, and this is now,” Sora said. “I want to talk with you. What did you do today?”

“Truthfully? I’ve actually finished a job… an official job with my father and brother,” Riku said.

“Really? That’s amazing! What was it? Was it illegal? Did you get hurt—”

“Sora relax, I’m fine, really,” Riku smiled. He glanced into the guest room to see Luxord bent over Zexion, busy cleaning and wrapping his wounds. “Everyone’s fine…” he said softly.

“You’re talking to Sora,” Xemnas said, making Riku jump in surprise. He did not notice the man walking towards him. Riku turned and nodded slowly. Xemnas held out his hand expectantly and Riku gave him his phone.

“Sora? This is Mr. Senshi… no, you are not in trouble … I see, yes it is true that Riku just finished his first job… Good. Listen, I require you at the mansion tomorrow for a fitting. …Eleven should be good. One last thing, Sora, until the marriage you must refer to me as ‘Kumicho’ from now on if you are going to be a part of the Family. Understand? …Why father, obviously. … I see, and why haven’t you told them yet? …Not good enough. Goodbye.”

Xemnas gave Riku back his phone. “What did you talk about?” Riku asked.

“Wedding preparation and when Sora will tell his own family about it,” Xemnas said simply. “You have done well today Riku, go relax with your fiancé, you’ve earned it.”


	17. Fittings and Fights

Chapter 17

Fittings and Fights

“YES! YES HARDER KUMICHO!” Sora screamed at the top of his lungs. He and Riku were in Riku’s room, Sora holding onto the bedsheets for dear life as Riku aggressively fucked him into submission. Both their bodies were covered in sweat, Sora’s dick was painfully hard and leaking as it grinded against Riku’s bedsheets, Sora’s ass was bright red, Riku squeezing and slapping them frequently as his little fiancé cried in lustful bliss beneath him.

“Gonna cum in you, Sora,” Riku growled out. “Gonna cum deep inside you.”

“YES! PLEASE! I NEED YOUR CUM KUMICHO!” Sora pleaded out, tears straining in his eyes.

“Fuck your boy-pussy’s so tight,” Riku said, squeezing both cheeks of Sora’s ass and spreading them apart.

“Please cum in my pussy, Kumicho!” Sora cried out, “I need it!”

“Here it comes babe—AHH!” With one final thrust, Riku came deep inside Sora’s boy-pussy, filling his boy with thick, hot cum. Sora screamed out and his dick shuttered, cumming ropes on Riku’s bed.

Sora winced and looked at the ruined sheets. “Sorry Kumicho… I came on your bed,” he said.

“Lick it up,” Riku commanded. “But keep your ass up, I want to try something.”

Sora pushed his ass up and moved so he could lap up the cum on Riku’s bed, feeling both perverted and turned on. “What is it?” he asked as he turned to look at Riku.

The boy smirked. “I used the money from my first real job to buy you a special gift, if you want to use it.” He walked towards Sora and much to the boy’s surprise, he placed a wide purple butt plug with a thick base. Sora gasped and looked up at Riku. “You want that in me?” he asked.

“Only if you’re okay with it,” Riku said. Sora nodded quickly and wiggled his butt playfully. Riku laughed and shook his head. “You want your Kumicho’s cum in you that badly, huh?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Sora nodded.

“Okay, keep your boy-pussy open for me, boy,” Riku said. Sora let his chest fall to the bed and reached back to grab his ass cheeks, spreading them apart and giving Riku perfect access to his cum-filled boy-pussy. Riku lined up the butt plug and watched with satisfaction as it slowly sunk into his boy, causing the boy to give a small, high moan, his small, spent dick already starting to harden again. Riku pushed in until the plug was fitted to the base. He marveled at the purple surrounded by red flesh and bent down, giving it and Sora’s ass a few gentle, loving kisses. “There… now you are the perfect fiancé to a Kumicho,” Riku breathed.

Sora smiled as Riku forced him around and into a rough kiss. “Come on baby, it’s time for your fitting for our wedding. Father is probably wondering where we are,” Riku whispered.

Sora nodded and the two got dressed.

Xemnas was waiting for them at his office, a flamboyant man waiting with him. The office was filled with different sorts and styles of suits of various sizes, racks of more suits behind the display. There was a small stool sitting in front of three connecting floor-length mirrors where Xemnas and the flamboyant man were standing. “Finally… I hope whatever you had was satisfactory to being late for Sora’s fitting,” Xemnas said, eyeing both of them strictly.

“H-Hello Kumicho…” Sora said.

“Sora,” Xemnas smirked.

“Mr. Senshi… this is the fiancé, is he not?” the flamboyant man asked. Sora looked at him. He looked slightly annoyed and too thin for his own good.

“Yes, this is Sora Strife, Riku’s fiancé and my future son-in-law,” Xemnas said. “You will fit both of them for their wedding suits, Riku’s will be a black suit, one that shows dominance and superiority.”

“And the boy-girl?”

“Hey!” Sora said angrily.

“The _boy_ will also wear a suit. I would suggest white, but I have a feeling neither of them are exactly pure now, are you?” Xemnas asked, giving both Sora and Riku a look that caused Sora to shuffle away awkwardly. “I will be back in an hour to see the progress.”

“You’re not going to stay?” Sora asked.

“No Sora, my nephew requires my attention,” Xemnas said.

“Oh… how is Zexion… is he—”

“You do not need to worry about him, Sora,” Xemnas said. “Focus on your wedding for now, and when this is done, you can visit him in his room.”

“Yes Kumicho,” Sora said, looking disappointed.

Xemnas left and the flamboyant man clapped his hands. “Well, I have done better with worse now… boy-girl, you go and wait over there while I do Riku first.”

Sora glared at the man angrily. _He’s lucky I don’t have my swords,_ he thought to himself. He moved towards Xemnas’ desk and sat down behind it. He took his phone out and sighed, wondering if text was an appropriate way to break the news to Roxas.

He figured it was, that way he’ll have at least one ally when he tells Uncle Zack and Aunt Aerith.

Sora: _Hey Roxas there’s something I had to tell you._

Roxas: _Roxy isn’t here right now, he’s too busy with his sexy boyfriend Axel. Winky-face._

Sora: _Axel, this is important please give my cousin his phone—and who spells out winky-face anyway?_

Roxas: _Hey Sora, what’s up? I was in the bathroom, sorry._

Sora: _Are you alone? This is something very important._

Sora looked up to see Riku standing still on a pedestal, his muscles flexing and eyes on Sora through the mirror as the flamboyant man measured his body. Sora smiled and giggled to himself.

Roxas: _Alone and locked, what’s the matter? Are you okay?_

Sora: _Yeah I’m fine. I don’t know how to tell you this, so I’m just going to say it. Riku and I are getting married._

Sora’s phone started to vibrate only five seconds later after he sent the message. Wincing, he answered the call only to hear Roxas screaming, “What the fuck do you mean by ‘getting married?’”

“Um hi Roxas… exactly that,” Sora said, looking up pleadingly at Riku. “Riku and I are getting married.”

“Are you stupid or something? Why? You two aren’t even out of high school together—oh god did he knock you up? Sora please don’t tell me you’re pregnant—”

“I’m not pregnant Roxas! Sure we have sex but—”

Roxas started screaming incoherently. Sora winced and looked up at Riku, silently asking for help. Riku immediately stepped off of the stand, much to the annoyance of the flamboyant man, and took Sora’s phone.

“Roxas? Yes it’s me… yes I know, I’m an asshole now—no you listen here—Ro— _Roxas Strife you will be quiet now!_ ” Riku said threateningly in the phone. Sora assumed that his cousin stopped talking as Riku smiled. “Good. Now, yes it is true that I am marrying your cousin, we love each other and figured on what is the point of waiting. The wedding is after our graduation, so you do not need to worry about that. Now, unlock your door and give your phone to Axel. … … Axel, I’ve told my boy the truth. Now is the time to tell yours. …Then either you tell him or I do. And I will not be nice about it.”

Riku hung up and gave the phone back to Sora, kissing his cheek. “That was… something,” Sora said.

“You liked that baby?” Riku joked.

Sora smiled but was interrupted by the flamboyant man, who clapped his hands twice. “Flirt with boy-girl later. We need to make you look all dominant now, step-step!”

Both teenagers groaned and Riku returned himself back to the stand while Sora slumped in his chair, his breath hitching slightly as his butt plug shifted inside him. The annoying man did not speak as he measured Riku’s body beside the occasional order here and there. When he finished the measuring, he then moved onto fabrics and gave Riku a black suit that was too big for him and began hemming it. Sora had to admit that his man looked good in a suit. His chest and torso fit snug in the shirt and jacket, and his ass looked amazing.

However, he was dreading when it was his turn. “Boy-girl! Your turn!” the flamboyant man called out. Riku gave out an angry noise and pushed the flamboyant man against the wall. “His name is Sora,” he growled out. “You will call him by Sora or Mr. Strife, nothing else.”

“Please boy, you’re not the first to be rough with me,” the flamboyant man said. “Besides, he knows I am teasing, right boy-girl?”

Riku punched the wall next to the man’s head.

“Now, now no need for that, Mr. Senshi… your Daddy is paying me good money for this,” the man said. He slipped away from Riku and gave him a false smile. “Now… Sora… I know that your Daddy-in-law asked for a suit… but what do _you_ want? I’m sensing a fairy-tale wedding dress with you, gurl—”

“Suit,” Sora said angrily, pushing himself out of the chair with surprising strength. Riku couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he leaned against the wall; the flamboyant man has just pissed off Riku’s Sora by pushing his only trigger button. “I will wear a suit. I am not a girl, I do not want to wear girly things. I am a gay man who would rather be in the jungle hunting Malboros instead of in a shop shopping for clothes. So no, I will wear a _suit_!”

The flamboyant man smacked his lips and said, “A simple ‘no’ would have been enough. Get on the stool.”

Sora did so and kept rigid as the man measured him. “Now… what color—”

“Blue,” Riku said. “A light blue to match Sora’s eyes.”

“Is that… acceptable?” the flamboyant man asked, looking at Sora.

“Riku’s allowed to give me orders, you’re not. Whatever my Kumicho says, go,” Sora said.

“Fine… I’m sure I have a blue suit somewhere for your… petite size,” the man giggled annoyingly to himself as he walked away from Sora. Sora gave the man a glare as he walked away then turned to Riku. “I don’t like him,” he said.

“Me neither, but it’s almost done,” Riku shrugged. He walked towards Sora and wrapped his arms around his boy, one hand immediately going for Sora’s ass. “So,” he whispered in Sora’s ear. “How’s your boy-pussy?”

“Full… I like it,” Sora admitted.

“Good. Tomorrow we’ll try a vibrator,” Riku smirked.

“But we have school tomorrow—ohh…” Riku smirked as a look of understanding fell on Sora’s face and they both shared a perverted grin. “One condition.”

“Name it.”

“Make sure it vibrates very _hard_ ,” Sora whispered.

“That’s the only setting baby,” Riku smirked in Sora’s ear, causing the boy to smile and snicker. The flamboyant man walked back with two light blue suits, both a different shade. Riku just gave both of them a passing look. “Sora’s eyes are darker.”

The man gave him an annoyed look before turning back. Riku followed him. Five minutes later, Riku walked back with a blue suit that perfectly matched Sora’s eyes. It was much too big for him, but after twenty minutes of the flamboyant man sticking pins into it as Sora wore it, it fitted perfectly.

The man gave a small bow and said, “Tell Daddy I’ll have your suits ready in a couple months now.”

Riku and Sora just left, Sora making sure to slam the door behind him. Riku wrapped his arm around Sora’ waist and kissed his cheek, “Come on baby, let’s go visit my cousin.”

 

“So yeah… there’s some things I need to tell you,” Axel said as he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

He and Roxas were wearing just their underwear, both boys spending the day lazily watching movies in Roxas’s house while his parents were out.

“Is this about Riku’s call?” Roxas asked a little angrily.

“Yeah babe… it is,” Axe said. “There’s some uh… you know how sometimes Riku and I go out to do some odd work for his brother?”

“Yeah, just some errands, right?” Roxas asked.

“Yeah… ‘errands’… about those errands,” Axel began. “Some of them might have leaned into the… illegal side of things.”

“What are you talking about?” Roxas asked accusingly. “Explain ‘illegal.’”

“Well… technically illegal… I mean the Senshi Family owns the city after all and…”

“Wait… Axel are you trying to tell me that you’re… you’re part of some _mob_?” Roxas asked.

“We’re a Yakuza but yeah, if you’ll put it like that—” Roxas slapped him. Axel stared at him, shocked. “What was—”

“What the fuck Axel?” Roxas demanded.

“What?”

“You’re in a mob! And you just let Sora be part of it too?” Roxas demanded.

“Technically he’s not part of it… he’s just going to be the Kumicho’s son-in-law—ow!” Roxas slapped him again. “Quit with the slapping Roxas—”

“THE WHO’S SON-IN-LAW?” Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs. Axel winced and rubbed the back of his back. _Thanks a lot Riku,_ he thought to himself.

“Yeah… look I promise to explain it all just… please stop slapping me,” Axel said. Roxas crossed his arms and got out of the bed, choosing to stand over Axel. “Explain,” he demanded.

“Well… Riku’s pops Xemnas kind of runs this underground Yakuza Family… that basically owns this town. My dad—”

“Your dad’s in on this?” Roxas groaned.

“Yes. My dad’s Mr. Senshi’s bodyguard and umm… currently Sora’s and Riku’s trainers.”

“Training them for what?”

“How to use swords?” Axel said questionably, flinching.

“Fucking god…” Roxas groaned. “Please tell me it doesn’t get worse…”

“It doesn’t get worse,” Axel said. “Zexion and Larx is in on it too, us three work for Riku who gets jobs from his brothers and now his father. The end, that’s all my involvement.”

“Zexion… and Larx…” Roxas repeated slowly, his eyes looking in a sort of defeated way. “What do you do?”

“Nothing too dangerous, don’t worry,” Axel said, giving Roxas a confident, sexy smile. “Daddy just roughs people up and destroy homophobic bars, nothing much.”

Roxas looked down at Axel, his blue eyes burning with rage. “Daddy,” he spat out.

“Yeah babe?”

“You are… one stupid, fucking asshole!” Roxas screamed. “What the fuck were you thinking keeping this from me? Or even doing this shit in the first place?”

“This shit is in my blood, thanks, and besides it’s either the Senshi rule this city or some worse family, at least Mr. Senshi cares about Hollow Bastion,” Axel said.

“That is not the point! All those times you could have gotten hurt—all those times you were doing illegal shit! What the fuck, what if the cops get you or—”

“The cops are good friends with the Senshi,” Axel said. “Trust Daddy, we keep the worst people away. We’re good for the city. Last assignment we were given, we had to bully this man who tried dealing weapons. Mr. Senshi _hates_ guns and shit. He doesn’t want one in his city at all.”

“I guess that’s good,” Roxas grumbled, his defenses starting to fall.

“Yeah… see?” Axel said smoothly. Like a shadow, he slipped off of the bed and onto Roxas, his hands pressing against Roxas’s flat stomach. “Your Daddy does good work. For Hollow Bastion, but more importantly for you… and the pay’s good too. And all his money gets splurged on Daddy’s baby boy.”

“But still Ax—”

“Shh… it’s okay,” Axel said. “Daddy does dangerous work so his baby boy can be safe… you want to be safe, right baby?” His hands slowly started to move down towards Roxas’s tight underwear.

Roxas gave a small moan. “Yes Daddy but still you should have told—”

“I am telling you now,” Axel whispered, his fingers edging at the hem of Roxas’s underwear. “The work Daddy does is important. It’s a little dangerous but Daddy can handle himself. Someone has to look after Riku, after all.” He chuckled.

“Daddy…”

“Yes baby?”

“I still hate you.”

“I know babe, but you’re a good boy for looking after Daddy,” Axel smirked. “Now suck Daddy’s cock.”

“God you’re a prick,” Roxas muttered, but he still sank to his knees, pulling out Axel’s hard, fat cock nestled in wild red hair and immediately swallowed all of it in his mouth.

 

While the two couples were making love, and preparing for their future, Maleficent entered her final preparation. Smirking evilly, she looked around and laughed to herself as she examined her company. The first was Vexen Senshi, Xemnas’ own brother. Badly beaten and bloodied, the scientist still was standing, holding a tablet in a heavily bandaged arm. “With these corrections, the beasts should wake much sooner than your original schedule,” Vexen said, looking up at Maleficent.

“Excellent… and you ensure me that there will be no resistance?”

“Against a behemoth and giant snake? None,” Vexen said. “It is as you said, with the two hunters gone, there is no one standing in your way of taking the city.”

“Good… and your brother?”

“He is currently wasting his time on a little wedding that will never happen,” Maleficent’s second guest said. He took a step forward and shook his long pink hair out of his face. “He currently does not know that a snake is waiting in the little fiancé’s bonnet. But again I must repeat our promise—”

“Yes. After Xemnas is dead, you may have his little castle,” Maleficent said. “You will find that I am always good on my word.”

“Your honesty is not question, Maleficent,” Marluxia said. “I am simply making sure that my request is at the front of your mind. I will need the space for myself and my new… pet.” Marluxia smirked as he looked at the door. “The thing is so loyal to me… though I’m afraid he is rather ruthless. On our way here, he has killed a couple of your heartless who dared touch me.”

“That is of no concern,” Maleficent said. “Vexen! When will the beasts wake?”

“Just as the new year comes.”

“Perfect… then we will ring out this year with the death of the Senshi Family…” Maleficent smirked and her chest started to vibrate as she laughed softly, one hand holding onto her cane while the other drummed its fingers on the top of it’s green, glowing orb. Inside, a hazy picture of the Senshi family, all bloodied and ripped to pieces.


	18. An Awkward Christmas

Chapter 18

An Awkward Christmas

It was later in December that Sora decided to tell his Aunt and Uncle about his eventual wedding, Christmas was only a few days away. Roxas eventually got over the idea that his cousin was marrying at such a young age, however the fact that all of his friends were in a Yakuza still bugged him. They were all out shopping one day when Roxas stopped. “This is crazy,” he muttered.

“What is?” Zexion asked, he was in Demyx’s arms, the blonde refused to let go of him.

“All of this,” Roxas said. “I mean all of you guys are in—mmmm,” Axel clapped a hand over Roxas’s mouth and smiled playfully. “Roxy doesn’t know what’s he’s talking about,” he laughed, looking at Demyx.

“He knows,” Zexion said. “I’ve told him after he found me in bed after… you know.”

“Oh,” Axel blinked.

“Then,” Riku said, taking command, “I suggest we move somewhere more private to hear Roxas’s worries.” He led them to a nearby café and sat at a boot near the back of the shop. Riku looked at Sora and said, “Baby, can you get our drinks?”

“Yeah,” Sora smiled and kissed Riku’s cheek before slipping out. As soon as the brunette was gone, Riku turned to Roxas. “While your cousin is gone, what exactly are you worried about?”

“First off,” Roxas began. “How the fuck are you two getting married at eight-fucking-teen? When were any of you guys going to tell me about this mafia shit and why haven’t you told me from the beginning?” He jabbed an accusing finger at Riku. “I mean, how long have we known each other?”

“Ever since you moved here from that island,” Riku shrugged.

“And not once did you think to tell me, ‘by the way my Dad’s a Godfather to a mob?’” Roxas asked.

“Technically, we’re a Yakuza and he’s a Kumicho,” Riku chuckled.

“Same difference,” Roxas said. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You didn’t have to know, until you became personally involved,” Riku shrugged.

“Personally—dude! I’m dating the son of your dad’s bodyguard, I can’t get more personal without dating you or your bothers!” Roxas yelled.

Larxene stifled a laugh while Axel flinched. “Roxy baby, you should quiet down—”

“No I’m mad!” Roxas yelled out. “You all have been keeping secrets from me for years that I’m just finding out now because that asshole over there is fucking my cousin!”

“Watch it!” Larxene said.

“No, no it’s good,” Riku shrugged. “Yeah, I’m an asshole for not telling you, I’ll admit to that.”

“Damn right you’re an asshole,” Roxas muttered.

“But I have a good reason for not telling you, and for keeping Axel from telling you,” Riku continued. He opened to mouth, but Sora reappeared at that time carrying two drinks, one a hot, black coffee and the other an iced green tea. Riku took the coffee as Sora sat back down.

“So,” he smiled. “What are we talking about?”

“How your fiancé is an asshole,” Roxas said deadpan. “I’ve known Riku and Axel ever since I moved here, and it takes you and Riku getting _married_ for them to consider telling me about all of this.”

“Oh… sorry,” Sora frowned.

“No, no, it’s not your fault Sora,” Roxas said quickly. “It’s theirs!”

“But—”

“No, Roxas’s is right,” Riku sighed. “It is our fault for not telling Roxas about the Family sooner. Especially when he is dating the son of the Kumicho’s bodyguard.” Roxas looked smug as he relaxed in his seat. “However, now that you know, I will not allow this attitude of yours, Roxas,” Riku continued.

“Excuse me—”

“You will not talk to me that way, anymore,” Riku said simply. “I am the youngest son of the Kumicho of the Senshi Family, and your future cousin-in-law. Seeing as how both you and Sora will eventually marry into the Family, you will not speak to me like that anymore.”

“You can’t be serious,” Roxas said.

“I am,” Riku said.

Sora looked between the two of them and bit his lip. Riku’s eyes were turning sharp. He placed his hand on Riku’s inner thigh and held it there, his fingers teasingly close to the teen’s cock as he tried to calm his Kumicho down. “Kumicho… relax,” Sora whispered in Riku’s ear.

Riku’s nose flared but he did relaxed back in his seat, his hand going over Sora’s. Sora turned to Riku and bit his lip. “Umm…Roxas?”

“Yeah,” Roxas bit out, still staring at Riku.

“You know how Riku can have a bit of an… anger issue, you remember those girls right? So uh… “

“Yeah, yeah… sorry Riku,” Roxas said, mumbling something under breath that Sora couldn’t here.

“Kumicho… Roxas says he’s sorry,” Sora whispered in Riku’s ear. “Can you please accept it and move on?”

“Fine,” Riku growled. He looked at Roxas. “I accept your apology,” he said. Though Sora could see the corner of Riku’s eyes flinch a bit.

“Anyway…” Sora said, trying to stir the conversation away. “Roxas, I decided that I wanted to tell Uncle Zack and Aunt Aerith tonight.”

“Okay,” Roxas shrugged.

“And I need your help,” Sora said.

“Is he—Riku going to be there?” Roxas asked.

“No,” Sora shook his head. “I think it might be better to keep Riku… a few houses away from Uncle Zack and my Daddies’ swords,” Sora said.

“Good point,” Roxas muttered.

“Roxas?”

“Nothing, nothing,” the blonde sighed.

Sora frowned. “You’re still not okay with my wedding?” he asked.

“It’s just… Sora you’re eighteen! I think you’re just way too young to make this decision,” Roxas argued.

“I know,” Sora said. “I know I’m too young, but this decision was not exactly made by either me or Riku.”

“W-What do you mean?” Roxas asked.

“We love each other, don’t get that wrong,” Sora said. “But our marriage? Neither of us had a say in it, it was Kumicho.”

“Kumicho?” Roxas said questionably.

“My father,” Riku said. “When he and Sora met… things happened, and we have to get married at eighteen.”

“This is ridiculous, who in their right mind would marry at eighteen years old?” Roxas muttered. Sora shifted nervously as he glanced over at Riku. Riku stared down at Roxas and said, “Your Kumicho married at eighteen to my mother.”

“Oh…oh…” If it was possible, Sora was sure that Roxas would have shrunk into the seat and hide in Axel’s pocket.

“Yes, ‘oh,’” Riku said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I’ll uh… I’ll get my drink,” Roxas said awkwardly. “The usual Axel?”

“Yeah babe,” Axel said. Roxas squeezed past Axel and left. Sora frowned and turned to Riku, giving him a slight slap.

“Ow! The hell was that for?” Riku asked.

“For being a dick,” Sora said. “You don’t act to my cousin like that,” Sora crossed his arms angrily.

“If he is going to be in the Family—”

“No, shut up,” Sora said. “Look, I am fine with the Yakuza business, I’ve accepted it, even though your brother and father still scare me a little. But Roxas just found out recently. And he’s still grappling with it. I mean, he only knew about it for a week or so and you guys have been friends for years. Don’t you think he feels a little betrayed? How do you feel, Demyx?” Sora turned to the tall blonde teen, who has been quiet about it.

With all eyes on him, Demyx shuffled in his seat a little, rubbing against Zexion and the wall. “I, well… it does hurt Riku,” he admitted. “And… I’m still confused about the matter… I’m not sure if… well… I’m not sure if we can still act the same…”

“Of course, we can,” Riku said.

“Then why did you give Roxas so much shit?” Demyx asked.

“Because he was being disrespectful to me,” Riku said. “You heard him, ‘that asshole over there is fucking my cousin,’ you can’t speak to me like that!”

Sora’s eyes went wide. “Really now?” he asked.

“Yes,” Riku said. “

“Well… how would you feel if you’ve learned that Axel has been lying to you for years and expects you to be okay with it and follow a new set of rules?” Sora asked.

“I would be angry but I’ll get over it,” Riku shrugged.

“Will you now?” Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I will,” Riku said. Sora glared at him then stood up. “Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Larx, I’ll see you guys later, alright? Sora said.

He left the booth and found his cousin waiting in line. He grabbed Roxas’s arm and pulled, “Come on… I need your help at home,” he said.

“Okay…” Roxas said questionably. Once they were outside Sora told Roxas everything that he had missed. “That bitch!” Roxas cursed. “He seriously thinks that I’ll just get over it?”

“I know! I’m okay with it since I’ve been fighting my entire life but you?” Sora said. “No offense but you’re innocent!”

“I know! That fucking bitch,” Roxas said, throwing his hands in the air angrily. Their anger warmed them as they walked down the snowy streets. Roxas looked at Sora, “Still need me telling Mom and Dad about the wedding?”

“Of course,” Sora said. “He’s a bitch but I still love him.” He shrugged and sighed. “He’s… a work in development right now. But he did go through so much to reach this bitch-point.”

“Like what?” Roxas asked.

“His dad wouldn’t let him do any jobs which caused this complex to prove himself,” Sora said. “The jobs he did, he got from Terra and even then his father didn’t approve. Only a couple of weeks ago did his dad give him his first ‘official’ job and well…” Sora sighed, “Zexion lied to you about how he got his bandages…”

“No way, what happened? Is he okay—that’s a stupid question—”

“I’m not sure,” Sora said. “His dad… did horrible things to him…”

“No way, oh my god,” Roxas gasped. He turned to look over his shoulder. “Poor Zexion, that’s awful, where’s he living now?”

“With his uncle and Riku,” Sora said. Roxas nodded. Sora’s phone buzzed, and he only gave a passing glance at it.

“Riku?”

“No, Axel,” Sora said.

“Huh…” Roxas said. The two huddled close, practically hugging each other as they made their way back home. Uncle Zack was there, for some reason deciding being shirtless while wearing sweatpants was the best decision. “Hey, you two, you’re home early,” he said, relaxing on his couch, Shiro sleeping next to him.

The two boys grumbled a response, which caused the muscled man to frown. “Okay, what happened? Talk to Daddy Zack,” he said, sitting up.

“Only if you never call yourself that again, Dad,” Roxas frowned. The man grinned, “No promises. So come on, what happened?”

“Riku being an asshole,” Roxas sighed. The two cousins went into the living room and slumped onto the couch, waking Shiro up who immediately jumped to greet them.

“Ouch… what happened?”

“Riku and I were arguing, and Sora got pulled in on it,” Roxas shrugged.

“What were you arguing about?” Uncle Zack asked. Roxas leaned forward and looked at Sora. The boy blushed and bit his lip. The two were silent for quite some time. “Boys?” Uncle Zack asked.

“Riku…” Sora began. “Riku and I…we’re…”

“You’re…”

“Uncle Zack,” Sora said. “Please, don’t overreact… but can you bring Aunt Aerith in here? There’s something very important I need to tell you guys.” Even though he was still cold from outside, Sora was sweating. His hands suddenly felt clammy and he couldn’t keep them still. He was wringing them together, jerking slightly as anxiety began to fill him.

Uncle Zack saw Sora’s behavior and simply nodded. He placed a hand on Sora’s knee for a moment before standing. A moment later he came back with his wife and both sat down on the couch. Sora was now holding Roxas’s hand and Uncle Zack returned his hand on Sora’s knee. The four were quiet for a long time. Shiro ran in front of them for a moment before sensing the mood of the room and laid his head on Sora’s lap.

Sora was still quiet, his body visibly shaking as he tried to find the right words. How can you tell your family, your own family, that you’re getting married at eighteen? To a crime lord’s youngest son! He looked up at Uncle Zack and Aunt Aerith. Zack looked practically horrified, his skin paling at whatever news Sora was going to tell him while Aunt Aerith looked calm, peaceful, waiting for Sora to tell them the news before she reacts. Sora’s stomach turned into knots. He looked down from them.

More silence.

Sora felt Roxas squeeze his hand. He turned to his cousin, smiling at his silent support. Roxas might be angry at his and Riku’s marriage, but there was no way he was going to leave Sora to fend for himself. Taking a deep breath, Sora stared down at Shiro and said the to the dog, “Aunt Aerith, Uncle Zack… Riku and I are getting married this summer.”

He expected outrage. He expected his uncle to be cursing, to be calling for Riku’s blood or Aunt Aerith to be crying. None of that happened. Instead, Uncle Zack stated the obvious, “But you are still in high school, barely eighteen.”

“I know.”

“You don’t have a job—you have a future at college.”

“I know, I’m still planning to go to college,” Sora said.

“Were you two thinking when—”

“It wasn’t exactly our plan, Uncle Zack,” Sora frowned. “I love Riku but… but I thought that we’d be older when we finally—”

“Then why have it now?”

“It’s Riku’s dad, Xemnas Senshi,” Sora said. “He’s… very traditional. He married at eighteen so Riku has to marry at eighteen.”

“But Terra is not married, he’s still dating that Ventus kid right?” Uncle Zack asked. Sora nodded. “And his oldest son—what’s his name again?”

“Siax… Riku is having a lot of pressure from his dad, we both are,” Sora said. “You’re not mad at me are you, Uncle Zack?” Sora looked up at his aunt and uncle, his cheeks feeling wet. When did he start crying?

“I’m… Sora, I’m a little disappointed,” Aunt Aerith frowned. “But… I think we all need to have a talk with Mr. Senshi, try to um… see if we can’t delay it for a few years?”

“We already had our suits fitted out,” Sora said. “He seems really set on having Riku and I married when school ends.”

Uncle Zack frowned. “I see… how about you Sora?”

“Me?”

“Do you want to get married?”

“I—yeah…I love Riku,” Sora said. “He makes me feel the same as when I’m with Seifer if not more… he makes me feel like I’m home. If that makes sense.” The two adults just nodded. “Do you… do you think Dad and Daddy—”

“They’ll stand behind any decision you make, you know that, Sora,” Uncle Zack said.

Sora nodded. He leaned against his uncle and the man wrapped his arms around Sora as Aunt Aerith and Roxas moved to hug him as well. The four just sat there, hugging Sora. His anxiety slipped away and Sora found himself smiling softly as he wrapped his arms around the closest body, which was Zack. Giggling to himself, he couldn’t help but compare Zach to his Daddy. “Uncle Zack… when did you become bigger than Daddy? You were always smaller,” Sora said, lightening up the mood.

Uncle Zack smirked and flexed his muscles. “Had to get bigger to protect my two boys,” he said cockily, which caused Sora to giggle. Uncle Zack hugged the boy and whispered, “Don’t ever think that we’ll never love you Sora, you’re my family and you’ll always have my support.”

“Thank you, Uncle Zack,” Sora sniffled. Aunt Aerith hugged Sora as well and whispered, “We just want you to be safe, Sora.”

“I am Aunt Aerith, Riku takes good care of me,” Sora said.

“I don’t doubt that. Why don’t you go tell your parents? I’m sure Cloud and Leon are very anxious for you,” Aunt Aerith said. Sora nodded and wiped his eyes with his hands before standing up.

The small shrine for Cloud and Leon was next to the living room. In it was a picture of the two set between two candles that Uncle Zack made sure never to melt completely before changing, and their medals from the military as well as a personal photo or two from each of the Strife members. Sora lit the two candles and knelt before his parents.

“Dad, Daddy… I know that you two are always watching me, and I hope that I’m doing you two proud, and I hope you won’t be too angry when I tell you this… Riku and I are getting married at the end of the school year. Yeah, I know we’re too young but… Riku and I have been through so much. His family… you know about his family, I’ve talked to your swords about them. But you don’t need to worry! Riku is taking care of me and we love each other to no end. He…he reminds me so much of Seifer and you guys. I think he’s the man that I need right now and forever. And don’t worry, as soon as we’re married I’m going to give you two the best shrine I can in my new home so you can watch over both of us! You’ll see, everything will work out… …

“I love you two, and there isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t miss you. Sometimes I wish… I wish that I would have gone too, so that we can be together, but I know that isn’t what you guys want. I’m sorry… I shouldn’t be thinking like this. I love you two… I’ll talk to you later and tell you all about my progress with my sword training! Riku and I are going to duel in front of Kumicho, it’ll be so cool. Of course, I won’t let him win, it’s not the Senshi way. …

“Goodbye.” Sora stood up and wiped away his tears, his shoulders feeling suddenly lighter as if a heavy load has been lifted off of his shoulder.

 

It was Christmas Day! Sora and Riku were going to spare that day in front of Xemnas and his Organization. Lexaeus have told them that they will be using their practice swords for the little spare, and that he was expecting them to show their best in front of their Kumicho.

But before any of that, there were presents to be open. Still in his pajamas, Sora went downstairs to see a pile of presents laying underneath their Christmas tree in their living room. Uncle Zack was in the room, watching television as he drank some coffee, strangely shirtless again. “Merry Christmas Sora!” Uncle Zack cheered as Shiro barked happily, gnashing at a new toy.

“Merry Christmas, Uncle Zack,” Sora said. “Where are Roxas and Aunt Aerith?” he asked, looking around.

“They’re still sleeping,” Uncle Zack said. “Come here, have a seat.” He patted the seat next to him. Sora moved and sat down next to his uncle, relaxing. “So, Sora… any plans for after presents?”

“Yeah… you know how Riku and I are learning how to fight with swords?” Sora said. “Riku’s dad wants to see how much we learned later today.”

“Ah… I see,” Uncle Zack said a bit shortly. Ever since Sora told him and Aunt Aerith about the wedding, both have been a little tense whenever Xemnas was mentioned. “Well… I’m sure you’ll kick Riku’s ass.”

Sora chuckled. The two turned to the television and watched the news in silence. Aunt Aerith and Roxas came down separately. “Presents,” Roxas yawned.

“Good morning to you too,” Uncle Zack chuckled, his cup of coffee finished. “Guess we can start with presents. Sora, you want to go first?”

Sora nodded and went to the tree. He bent and pulled out a few presents, one of each of them. Roxas grabbed for his like an excitable child while Aunt Aerith and Uncle Zack thanked him as he handed them their presents. Sitting down with his own, Sora began to tear off the wrapping paper, revealing a department store box filled with jeans that all fitted him.  Roxas handed out the next batch of presents, and Sora unwrapped more clothes, which caused the boy to smile at all of the shopping trips he didn’t have to make. “Thank you,” he said to Uncle Zack and Aunt Aerith.

“What are you talking about? Santa gave you those,” Uncle Zack said with a seriousness that shocked Sora. “Hey—look at these,” the man said, standing up to pick up two small boxes. “Presents from your boyfriends,” he announced as he handed them to Roxas and Sora.

Sora looked at the present, confused. How did they get under the tree? As if reading his mind, Uncle Zack smirked and said, “Both boys came here around five in the morning.”

“That early? Axel was actually up that early?” Roxas gasped.

“Yeah, scared me too when I saw him,” Uncle Zack chuckled. “They woke my poor baby up,” he ruffled Shiro’s face and made a childish kissy-face. Giggling, Sora unwrapped his present and gasped as he opened the black box waiting under the wrapper.

Inside was a beautiful leather collar with a large silver tag engraved RIKU’S BOY.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Son of Cloud and Leon

“It’s ready.”

“Good, awaken them now.”

“Yes, mistress.”

 

Sora was covered in sweat. His breathing was labored as he stared down at his opponent. They were both equipped with practice swords, both exhausted, but neither of them wanted to be the first to fall. They were in a large, sparse room filled with just a few chairs, in which Kumicho was sitting, along with Terra, flanked by his two boys Ventus and Vanitas, and the rest of the Organization. For some reason, Saix and Marluxia weren’t there, but Sora didn’t care. The less he saw of the blue-haired man, the better.

Xemnas stood up, clapping slowly. The Organization members joined in. “You have both done brilliant,” he said. “It is clear that you have stuck to the regiment Lexaeus have given you.”

Sora smirked.

“However, there is a clear gap in skill, wouldn’t you say, friend?” Xemnas said, looking over at Lexaeus.

The Bull nodded. “Indeed,” he voiced. “Though, Riku has been fighting an uphill battle against Sora.”

“Sora gave a cheeky grin to Riku, putting his hands over his head. “Sorry Riku,” he smiled.

“However, you still have much to improve, Sora,” Lexaeus said. “You are strong, but you still swing your sword recklessly. You are battling a man, not a monster. Adjust your tactics!”

“Yes, sir,” Sora said.

“Despite that,” Xemnas’s voice cut in, drawing everyone’s attention. “It is obvious, Sora, Riku, that you both kept diligent in your training. And, that you both will continue to be so,” he looked at Riku with a sharp look. He turned to Sora and said, “Though I do not know them, I am certain that your fathers would be proud of your progress.”

“Thank you, Kumicho,” Sora said.

Xemnas grunted and looked around the room. “Do any of you have comments for my son and son-in-law?”

Xaldin shook his head, pushing away some dreadlocks that got in his face. “It was a smart decision, Lexaeus, to have you train them instead of me,” he said.

“You did good kid,” Xigbar said. Both Sora and Riku smiled at the compliment. They looked at each other, and Sora’s smile widened. Riku walked towards him and wrapped his arms around Sora’s waist.

“You did good, Sora,” Riku smirked.

“So did you… now kiss me, Kumicho,” Sora whispered. Riku was all to happy to oblige.

They parted only when they heard Xemnas clear his throat. Still holding each other with one arm, they turned to their Kumicho. “There is time for that later,” he said. “For now… Sora, I’ve been talking with your aunt and uncle,” he began. Sora paled dramatically. _Please don’t say what I think you’re going to say,_ he pleaded in his head. “After an animated talk, we both agreed to meet. Which is why Riku and I are driving you home.”

“You… you’re going to meet my aunt and uncle,” Sora stated questionably, his voice higher than normal.

Xemnas could not help but smirk. “You’re nervous.” Sora nodded, he couldn’t trust his voice. “Don’t be. Your uncle and I have agreed to be cordial during our meeting.”

Sora just nodded slowly. He couldn’t help but bit his lower lip as he envisioned his Uncle meeting his Kumicho. “Also,” Xemnas continued, “I would like to pay my respects to the men who raised you.”

That was an honest request. Who was Sora to refuse? Sora nodded, softly saying, “Okay.”

“Good, then let’s leave now,” Xemnas said. He looked at his Organization. “You are all dismissed until needed.”

“Kumicho,” the room rang out, and they all started to filter out. Sora and Riku waited, until it was just them and Xemnas in the room. When they were alone, Xemnas finally left his seat, walking towards, then pass the two boys. Figuring they had to follow him, Sora and Riku did so, walking out of the empty room, into a white corridor, then up a set of stairs into the manor. Xemnas did not stop to wait for them, instead he walked straight across the huge front foyer towards the massive double doors, which were opened by a couple of servants as he went towards them.

A black car was waiting for them. Sora thought that they were going to be driven there, but he was surprised when Xemnas went to the driver’s door and opened it. There was a driver already waiting, and he seemed equally shock as Xemnas ordered him to get out. He did so, looking thoroughly confused as Xemnas got into the driver seat. Sora and Riku climbed into the back, deciding not to question it.

“Umm.. do you need—”

“I already know where you live Sora,” Xemnas interrupted. Sora looked a little shocked, before figuring that he was his Kumicho. Of course he knew where he lived.

The ride was silent. Nobody wanted to talk. Xemnas drove fast, but smoothly. It was almost as if any and all cars they’ve encountered moved out of the way for him. They reached Sora’s home twenty minutes later. As he got out, Sora checked his phone to see the time. It was a little after four. Sora led the way to the front door, unlocking it with a shaky hand. “It’s me!” he called out as he walked in.

“Sora?” a voice called out. It was Aunt Aerith. “You’re home? We did not expect you until six. How is Riku?”

“Riku is with me,” Sora said. He hesitated for a moment before saying, “Along with his dad.”

“Oh, alright. One second,” Aunt Aerith called out. She appeared from the kitchen, wearing an apron over her clothes. “I’m sorry Mr. Senshi,” she said. “I thought you were coming over here tomorrow. It is a pleasure to meet you,” she smiled.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Xemnas said, shaking Aunt Aerith’s hand. “Is your husband home?”

“Zack? Yes he is, he’s helping me in the kitchen at the moment,” Aunt Aerith said. “If you want, you can wait in the living room while Zack and I clean ourselves up a bit. Riku, do you want to stay over for dinner?” She looked at Riku expectantly, and it took the boy a few seconds to realize that she wasn’t asking him.

“Yes ma’am, I would,” Riku said.

“Good,” Aunt Aerith smiled.

“If I could have your permission, I would like to give my respect to Sora’s parents,” Xemnas said.

“Ah yes, of course,” Aunt Aerith said. “Sora can show you where it is, right Sora?” Sora nodded. “Good, now—oh, Riku, since you’re free, can you help Zack and I in the kitchen?” Riku nodded, and the two parted ways.

Sora led Kumicho Senshi towards the living room, where a lazy dog was sleeping on the couch. The shrine was next to the living room, sectioned off in a small corner of the room. Pictures of Cloud and Leon adorned the shrine, and there were two candles which were already lit. Xemnas knelt in front of it, and Sora waited, thinking that the man was going to say something. But instead, the Kumicho was silent for a few moments before standing to his feet and looking down at Sora. “Bring me to _your_ shrine,” he ordered.

“Yes Kumicho,” Sora muttered. He led the man upstairs and into his room where his fathers’ swords hung on the wall, staring at his bed. Xemnas ignored everything else, and stepped up towards the swords, his hands reaching out. “Don’t touch it!” Sora said quickly.

The man turned back to Sora, shocked and insulted that someone would dare command him. “Please… don’t touch it,” Sora said in a calmer voice.

The man stared at Sora, contemplating him for a moment. But he backed down, instead he just stared at the swords. “They are well-made,” he commented. “Though, clearly fit for fighting beasts, not men.”

“My fathers can do both with their swords,” Sora said. He continued to watch Xemnas stare at his swords. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, He said, “Kumicho? Should we return downstairs?”

“Yes, we should,” Xemnas said. He gave the swords one last look before following Sora downstairs. The boy couldn’t help but feel extremely awkward around the man. He was, technically, the head of Sora’s Family, well, his new Family anyway. He still couldn’t get used to calling the man “Kumicho.” When he’s with Riku, the words slip out easily, and have a certain sexual appeal. But here… here, it’s just awkward.

When they returned to the living room, Sora, in an attempt to distract himself from the awkwardness, turned on the television. It switched onto a news channel, giving an emergency broadcast.

“—Under attack! In what seems to be a story out of a fairy tale, Hollow Bastion is currently under attack by what appears to be two giant monsters! We have News Chopper Eight bringing footage of the attack.”

The news quickly switched from the anxious looking anchor man to a shot of Hollow Bastion. Sora gasped. A giant serpent, bigger than anything Sora has ever seen, coiled itself around a skyscraper, its poisonous green hide shining in the afternoon light, hissing angrily at the sky. Accompanying the serpent was a gigantic beast with brown hide and muscular limbs, tusks the size of trucks jabbing out of its mouth. Sora stared at the television, only catching sparse words like “warzone” and “causalities” then he moved by his own.

As if a dormant instinct took over, Sora ran from the living room, up the stairs, and into his own room. Locking the door behind him, he pulled open his wardrobe and grabbed his father’s military garb. He wore Cloud’s armor, a tight purple tank top, armored shoulder pads and pants. He opened a drawer of jewelry and pulled out as many accessories as he could fit that’ll help his strength. To protect himself against the serpent’s poisonous venom, because of course the snake is going to be poisonous, Sora found and put on his Dads’ most powerful accessory: The Ribbon. He made sure that he had his fathers’ magnetic clasps, so he could sheathe both swords. Feeling stronger by the second, Sora turned to his Father’s swords. “I’m sorry, but I have to do this,” he said.

At this point, Sora heard banging on his door. “SORA! SORA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? GET OUT OF THERE!” It was Uncle Zack, screaming at him. “SORA STRIFE GET OUT!”

Sora took down his father’s swords, feeling their comfortable weight in his hands. “I’m sorry, I have to do this!” Sora called out. That only caused more banging. “SORA!”

Sora opened the window, and out he went. Using his enhanced strength, the boy was able to jump onto his neighbor’s rooftop. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Sora kept his eyes on the large city buildings. He could hear people screaming, machine guns firing rapidly, and above it all the roars of the two gigantic beasts.

_They’re all going to die if I don’t do something. Uncle Zack, Aunt Aerith, Riku… I’m sorry. I’m the only one who can fight them!_ He pushed his legs hard off the roof, and jumped high in the air like his fathers used to when fighting beasts. House, to house, roof to roof Sora traveled, the buildings getting taller and taller until, at last, he could see the monsters. Gripping both swords, he focused himself as he stared at the two monsters. They were both the size of towers. The serpent had taken to coiling itself from building to building, hissing angrily at everything near it while the behemoth of a beast ran through buildings as if they were paper.

Steeling himself, Sora sprang into action.

 

“I see,” Xemnas said gravely. He was on his cellphone, talking quietly as Zack Strife was pounding on the door. “That is troubling news. I will return immediately. Xaldin will watch over the boy.” He hung up and looked at the man pounding frantically. “The boy is gone,” he said.

“What?” Zack demanded.

“He is already fighting the monsters,” Xemnas said. “Riku, we’re needed back at the manor.”

“But Sora—”

“Is being taken care of, we are needed now,” Xemnas said. He looked at Aerith. “I am sorry for cutting our meeting sort.”

“N-No worries—”

Zack finally broke open the door. Running inside, he saw that the room was empty, and Sora’s swords gone. He cursed and ran out. “I’m going to get Sora,” he called out. Riku started to run after Zack, but Xemnas held him back.

“Let me go! I need to save—”

“Boy! We are needed at the manor. _Now_ ,” Xemnas said again. He turned and swept past Riku and Mrs. Strife. Annoyed, anxious, and outright furious, Riku followed him into the car.

“What could be so fucking important that we can’t chase Sora?” he demanded.

“Maleficent,” Xemnas said. “The Witch is attacking our home.”

 


	20. The 13th Struggle

Chapter 20

The 13th Struggle

Sora found a motorcycle helmet on the way to the two beasts. Needing some kind of facial protection, and not wanting anyone to recognize him, he stole it. Face protected, he jumped onto the roof of a small building to gaze at the two gigantic beasts in front of him. One was a serpent as taller than any building, and thicker than two trains pushed together. Scales a poisonous green, and fangs the size of a fully grown man, the serpent coiled itself around two buildings, hissing angrily as its tail swept against the ground, knocking into smaller buildings and flinging cars and busses into the air. The other beast was a ginormous behemoth. With purple skin and tusks the size of trucks, the behemoth’s muscular fat body, looking as though a mixed between an oxen and bulldog with the ferocity of a lion, the behemoth, which came to about three stories high, rammed through building after building, its face smattered with both a reddish color that made Sora sick at the sight of it, and rubble from the buildings.

Steeling himself, Sora gripped both his father’s swords. He can do this, he has to do this. He is the son of Cloud and Leon, two fighters who routinely fought against creatures like this. They taught Sora to be strong, all of them. Cloud, Leon, Seifer… He will not let them down!

“FIRE!” a man’s voice yelled out. Sora looked to see a squadron of military men, armed with powerful-looking guns and tanks. They were shooting at the monsters, but to no avail! The behemoth’s thick hide just bounced the bullets off while the snake just moved from building to building. Sora watch in horror as the snake faced the men and struck without warning. It dove towards them, jaw unhinged. Some of the men jumped out of the way, only to hit the side of the snake’s mouth, but most got swallowed by the snake, it’s mouth and fangs dragging on the road, taking some of it and the sidewalk with the men.

Sora shivered, fear taking over, but he had to shake that away. He had his fathers’ swords, he can do this. Forcing his feet to move, he took a step forward towards the edge of the building. Gripping the Buster Sword and Revolver, Sora jumped into the air. His first thought was to go after the giant snake. He landed onto the broken pavement and ran towards the snake. He could barely hear anyone else, too focused on his target. The tail was resting on the road, so Sora quickly ran towards and climbed up onto it. It was cold to the touch and hard, as if he was climbing steel. He looked behind him for only a moment to see the military reforming. Needing to work fast, he ran up the coiled body of the snake, as if he was running up a spiraled staircase.

As he ran, Sora struck the snake at random places, slashing both his fathers’ swords as the steel-like skin, chipping off scales or fracturing the skin underneath, but never drawing blood. Just as Sora thought, the skin was tough, too tough for the regular military. But his fathers’ swords should work against the snake, if only he can find any weak points. He was running around for ten minutes, slashing at the snake’s body and chipping off scales, only reaching around the tenth story of the building the snake was coiled around, when both the snake and military noticed Sora.

“There’s a kid up there!”

“What the fuck does he think he’s doing—KID YOU’RE GOING TO GET KILLED!”

The last part was yelled at through a megaphone, which caught both Sora’s and the snake’s attention. Sora stopped and turned to look at the men down below, and quickly turned only to see the snake staring at him. The snake’s head and a third of its body unwrapped from the building it was resting on, and now was bent to stare at Sora, it’s large yellow eyes unblinking, mouth opening slowly and a purple poisonous liquid spewing out. The snake hissed angrily, and the head moved back ready to strike. Sora’s hands tightened around his swords and bent his knees, staring at the pink roof of the snake’s mouth. He would only have one chance at this.

They moved at the same time. Sora swung both swords upwards, screaming as he did so as the Snake lunged at him, mouth unhinged and ready to swallow the boy whole. In the instance of a second, the mouth closed, but both missed their mark. Sora’s swords made a cut at the side of the snake’s mouth, ripping it open as fang pieced the helmet. Sora’s screams turning into an agony-filled cry as the fang ripped across his face. The helmet shattered as Sora fell, his vision blinded by red as the snake smacked against the tower, going clean through. His nose was somehow intact as a gash formed from his left cheek, between his nose and eye (miraculously saving them) and ending at his forehead.

Beneath him the military men and onlookers were screaming as Sora fell from the sky, falling faster and faster until—

His body was snatched up, and began moving sideways, falling softer to a nearby building. Sora groaned, and saw a man with an eyepatch and salt-and-pepper hair. “Still awake kid?” the man said.

They landed onto a rooftop, and the man quickly wiped away Sora’s blood so he could see clearly. It was Xaldin! The man was wearing a black trench coat, and in one hand he was holding what looked like a sleek proper armored helmet that was a shade of green. “If you’re going to do this kid, at least wear a proper helmet,” Xigbar said. “One of Lex’s pieces.”

“How did you jump?” Sora asked. The man just smirked and opened his trench coat. His legs and feet were covered in some metallic contraption. “Where’s everyone else?”

“At the manor, but it doesn’t look like you can worry about that now,” the man said, and he pointed to the giant snake, who just freed itself from the building. Meanwhile the behemoth has taken to stalking around the bottom of the snake’s body.

Sora frowned, he was not getting on the snake’s body from the ground it seems. So, got a plan kid?”

“Get to the top of the snake and kill them,” Sora said. Xigbar laughed a harsh laugh and shook his head. “That’s not a plan.”

“It is!” Sora said. “Top of the snake’s head is soft, so I get him there then fall down onto the behemoth.”

“Sounds simple,” Xigbar huffed. “In the meantime, you should know the witch is at Senshi Manor. Gives you some motivation to work faster.”

“Is Riku—”

“He’s ok at the moment, though I wouldn’t know,” Xaldin said. “Kumicho Senshi ordered me to look after you, stupid kid.”

Sora glared at him. “Thanks for the helmet,” he said and he put it on. It surprisingly fitted perfectly.

“Be happy that fits, used to be Ventus’,” Xigbar said. “Go get’ em kid, and try not to die.”

Sora just gave him a look before looking back at the snake and behemoth. With plan in action, he made sure the helmet was securely on before reaching for his two swords. “Just need one strike,” Sora said to himself, and he jumped again. He landed on the ground, and ran again for the snake and behemoth. The beast noticed Sora first. Its stout nose flaring, the behemoth made a charge towards Sora, but Sora was ready. He jumped high into the air just as the beast started charging. The behemoth missed Sora completely, and the boy was able to make the run towards the snake, again getting on its tail and running up the spiraling mountain, this time not even bothering to chip off its scales.

Again, the snake noticed him when he was halfway up it’s body. It reared its head back to strike, but Sora kept running, keeping one eye on the head’s position, waiting. The snake’s eyes bulged slightly, and Sora jumped, his father’s instincts and instructions taking over. Sora was in the air just as the snake’s head darted forward. Ready to strike, Sora slashed both his swords down, both sinking into the top of the snake’s head, through the roof of its mouth. Lodged in there, he held on tightly as the snake moved its head violently, hissing angrily as pools of blood flooded its mouth.

Sora held on tighter until the snake leveled itself for just a moment. He quickly pressed his feet against the head of the snake and, near the top of a skyscraper, he pulled both swords forcefully out of the snake’s mouth, causing it to make a gargling sound. It began to move its head, but in that time Sora ran to the back of the snake’s head, right between the eyes, and thrust both swords down, piercing the soft skin and stabbing the brain. The snake was dead in an instant, but Sora did not celebrate as he quickly pulled out both swords, using the momentum to flip into the air. He positioned himself into a nose-dive, his swords both pointed straight at the shocked behemoth’s head as behind him the colossal snake began to fall. It’s lower body fell on top of the behemoth’s lower body, trapping the beast from escaping and making an easy target for Sora.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Xigbar chuckled, smirking as he watched the boy fell, dust rising and covering the area in a thick brown fog of rubble just before he struck the beast.

There was a tense moment of silence as both Xigbar and the military waited for the dust to settle. Xigbar, for a moment, entertained the notion that Sora was dead, but quickly dashed it away as he remembered who the boy’s fathers were. The dust began to settle, and Xigbar’s smirk grew wider as the scene before him became clearer.

Sora was staggering, walking but looking very weak, away from the two monsters who now laid dead behind him. “Way to go Sora,” Xigbar said, clapping a few times before jumping down to help the boy.

The military immediately moved towards Sora, some had their weapons drawn while others just stared in shock. “What—who are you kid?” one of them who was obviously the leader asked.

Sora just looked at them through his helmet. He could feel his blood begin to bleed profusely from his gash. Xigbar ran to the kid and turned his back to the military as he pulled off Sora’s helmet. “That’s one hell of a cut, kid,” he said. “But you’re not done yet.”

He dropped the helmet and picked Sora up. Without even looking at the military, Xigbar said, “Senshi business boys. Do me a favor and clean this all up, thanks,” and he ran off with Sora. They got into a black car parked nearby where Luxord was waiting inside.

“He looks like he put one hell of a fight,” the man said as Xigbar laid Sora down gently in the backseat. He got in the front and ordered the driver to go. “Hey kid, remember me?”

“Not really,” Sora groaned.

“Good, you can still talk, now shut up or you might actually lose your nose and eye,” Luxord said.

“How… Riku?” Sora forced himself to ask.

“Fighting. Now shut up.”

 

While Sora was busy fighting against the two colossus beasts, Riku was fighting a battle of his own. He and his father arrived at Senshi Manor just in time to see Lexaeus smash a Heartless goon’s face against the wall. “Xemnas!” he yelled out.

“Where is she?” Kumicho Senshi demanded as he and Riku ran out of the car.

“Inside,” Lexaeus grunted.

“Riku, find your brother and make sure that Ventus and Vanitas are safe,” Xemnas commanded. “Do not fight that woman if you run into her!”

“Yes father,” Riku said, though he was more worried about Sora. The three ran into the manor. Maleficent’s goons were running all over, destroying anything they can touch while Xemnas’s Organization fought them off. Riku immediately ran off, dodging the heartless men as he went up the stairs as Kumicho Xemnas yelled out, “Where is she?”

Xigbar punched a heartless near him and said, “She’s in your office, Kumicho.”

“I see. Go to Sora, make sure he doesn’t die Xigbar,” Kumicho Senshi said.

“Give him a helmet, I don’t think the boy will think to have one,” Lexaeus said.

“On my way,” Xigbar said. He turned, “Luxord! We’re off!” the two men ran past their Kumicho and into the nearest car. Xemnas made his way to his office, the heartless all seemed too afraid to hurt him as he walked.

Inside, he was not surprised to see that his brother, Vexen, with Maleficent however, the sight of Marluxia and his own son Saix shocked him. “Saix what are you doing here?” he asked.

Maleficent, who was sitting behind Xemnas’ chair, answered. “The boy decided to change his loyalties, my old friend.”

“I see… so you are to blame for his switch then, Witch?” Xemnas said.

“I did nothing of the sort, I merely accepted those who come to help me. It was Marluxia who converted him,” Maleficent said.

“I told you Kumicho Senshi, even the most beautiful of flowers can hide painful thorns… though I’m not here to fight, no my pet and I are just here to have one final look at our new home. Of course… its current owners all need to die of course but, that is not my problem to deal with,” Marluxia laughed a high laugh and turned to Saix. “Come on pet, let’s leave your father to his death.”

Saix said nothing but followed the pink-haired man out of the office. Xemnas glared at Vexen. “You are going to gloat too?” he asked.

“No, I’m simply here to observe your death,” Vexen said. “Maleficent promised me your body afterwards, you will be a most fascinating specimen to examine as her beasts destroy your city.”

Xemnas smirked at this, and shook his head. “Destroy my city?” he said. “As if I would let that happen.”

“You think you have the power to stop them?” Maleficent asked.

“Me? No… the military wouldn’t even hurt them… but Sora can,” Xemnas said.

“Sora…ah yes, my son’s friend,” Vexen said. “What do you expect a child to do—”

Xemnas laughed again. “Brother! You are quick to put down the stupidity of others, yet you ignore your own! Sora is the son of Cloud and Leon Strife, hunters who specialize in killing your beasts.”

“So? They’ve died in a car crash! Just because he is their son—”

“He went everywhere with them and learned how to fight with them,” Xemnas said. “We’ve took their son and advanced his training. I imagine now that he is fighting your beasts.”

“What? How?” Maleficent demanded. She turned onto Vexen, “You told me that there would be none who can stand up to my beasts!”

“I-I was sure—”

“Now Maleficent don’t blame my brother…” Xemnas chuckled. “You too, witch, deserves some of the blame, for falling for his idiocy.”

Maleficent, full of rage, turned her attention on Vexen, “How dare you make me look like a fool!” she screamed, and before Xemnas could move, she grabbed her staff and slashed it towards Vexen. Xemnas couldn’t explain how it happened. One moment his brother was there, the next there was only a pile of ash burning a green fire. “How the—”

Maleficent laughed coldly. She stared at her staff. “Yes… the power of the staff is more than I’d ever imagine. Now… old friend, it is your turn to share the same fate.”

She turned the staff towards Xemnas. The man winced and pulled his arms up in the air, as if to block whatever was coming, but he heard the door slam open behind him, “Father!” multiple voices screamed out, and the next second he heard the witch’s screaming. Opening his eyes, he saw his son Riku over Maleficent, the knife Xemnas gave him on his first job held firmly in Riku’s hand as he stabbed the witch repetitively.

Ventus and Vanitas were by Xemnas’s side immediately, making sure he was alright and asking him questions about his safety. Both boys looked a little bruised, but otherwise safe. Terra was standing over Riku, watching as his brother murdered the witch.

When his shock faded away, and he felt he could speak again, Xemnas said, “Riku, that’s enough.”

Riku stood up and turned towards his father. His chest was breathing heavily. His hands, face, and arms were coated with the witch’s blood, there was an intense, far-out look in his eyes, like a wild animal who just finished a kill. It reminded Xemnas both of his father, than Saix. Pushing his hurt for his oldest son away, he said, “She is dead Riku. You’ve done your part.”

Riku just nodded. He was trembling slightly. He took a step forward and dropped his knife. “Terra, help your brother clean up,” Xemnas said. “Boys,” he looked at Ventus and Vanitas, “go make sure her… heartless are gone before Sora gets here. I don’t care how.”

Ventus and Vanitas shared a smile and ran off. Terra hooked an arm around Riku’s waist and threw Riku’s arm over his shoulder, “Come on, walk with me,” he muttered, and the two walked away, leaving Xemnas alone with the bleeding body of Maleficent, and the pile of ash.

“To think that giant monsters exist as well as this,” Xemnas muttered to himself as he bent to pick up Maleficent’s staff. He examined it, and, deciding it better that nobody can put their hands on it, broke the staff and unceremoniously dropped it on Maleficent.

 

Xigbar and Luxord returned with Sora twenty minutes later. By that time, Xemnas had the entire manor cleaned out of Heartless. The ones who died were tossed out into the side to be disposed of later with the body of their leader, whiles those were still living were down in the basement, locked in a single small room. Xemnas would have to decided what to do with them later. But for now, he had to make sure his future son-in-law was still living.

He had an awful cut on his face, one that Xemnas knew will never heal fully, but aside from that the boy looked to be relatively unharmed. It seemed, just like Maleficent’s staff, the boy’s clothing and accessories protected him somehow. Truly there was much to the world that Xemnas did not know.

He had the boy’s aunt and uncle come to see him an hour after that. Mrs. Strife immediately sat down next to the sleeping boy, who’s head was completely bandaged at that point, while Mr. Strife, Zack, Xemnas remembered, talked with him. “Boy takes after his fathers,” Mr. Strife said. “Glad he’s alright, though. Tell me, about the bandage…”

“Sora suffered a terrible would on his face. A long cut from his cheek to his forehead,” Xemnas said. “Luckily, the cut missed his eye and nose completely, but it will leave a scar.”

“Huh… he’ll be more like his father Leon now,” Zack said. “Though there is still one more thing I want to talk with you about, Mr. Senshi. Some of my men were there. The ones who survived, told me that a man came to take Sora away before they could reach him. ‘Senshi business’ he called it. Care to explain?”

Xemnas smirked. “Step into my office, Mr. Strife,” he said. “For we have a long conversation to explain everything.”


	21. A Big Senshi Wedding

Chapter 21

A Big Senshi Wedding

Sora’s bandage was unwrapped a month later after the incident. Talk and rumors about the masked boy who saved the city was still buzzing around as everyone tried to figure out who it was. Both Uncle Zack and Mr. Senshi agreed that it would be best for Sora to keep his identity a secret, until he says otherwise. Like Kumicho Senshi said, Sora’s fight with the snake and behemoth left a scar on his face that was a straight line from his cheek to his forehead, which mirrored the scar that his father Leon had. But Sora didn’t care about that, he was more preoccupied with Riku. Neither boy allowed the other to stay out of their sight after that. Riku did not want Sora to leave the manor after the incident, and it was only after Sora spent a week at Senshi Manor that both Uncle Zack and Kumicho Senshi “convinced” Riku to let Sora go home.

Over time, the lovers fell into a calm schedule. At school, they were always together, holding hands, walking each other to class, and afterwards they would hang out, act like normal teenage boys, explore each other’s bodies. Sometimes Sora helped Riku with some odd jobs Kumicho Senshi gives him, while other times Kumicho Senshi gives Sora jobs just for himself. These were usually helping Lexaeus with his armory of weapons, or to show the older members how to use their weapons in case another monster attacks Hollow Bastion again. And training. They’ve kept at their training, as well.

Before Sora knew it, his last year of high school was over. Summer was here, and he was fretting in his suit as he stared in a mirror. He was wearing a light blue suit that matched his eyes perfectly. His cousin was standing next to him, wearing a similar suit. He was helping Sora straight his wedding suit. “You’re still stupid for getting married so early,” Roxas said. “But… you look good.”

“Thanks,” Sora said. “But believe me, the first chance I have, I’m taking this coat off.” He shrugged his shoulder, trying to move the suit-jacket around. “How do people wear these things daily?” he complained.

“They just lose feeling in their body,” Roxas hummed.

Sora laughed and turned back to the mirror. “You know, you can still come with us,” he said. “They would be so happy to see you!”

“It’s your _honeymoon_ Sora,” Roxas said. “There’s no way I’m going.”

“But it’s home! Big Uncle Wakka will let you stay with him if you don’t want to sleep with us,” Sora said.

“I’ll visit them later in the summer,” Roxas said. “Your visit should be just about you. Besides… just imagining the face Riku will have when he realizes he has an entire village out for his blood if he hurts you… that’s good enough for me.” He smirked as he took a step back.

“You know they’ll do the same with you and Axel,” Sora said, but Roxas just hummed.

There was a knock on the door, and both boys turned to see Uncle Zack walk in. “Hey boys, it’s time,” he said.

“Alright Dad,” Roxas said. He hugged Sora quickly and whispered, “See you outside,” before leaving the room.

Uncle Zack and Sora stood for a moment. “Nervous?” Uncle Zack asked.

“Yeah…”

“Me too… didn’t think I’d be doing this so early in my life,” Uncle Zack joked. Sora offered a smile and looked at the mirror. “Do I look good enough?” he asked.

“You look handsome Sora,” Uncle Zack said. “You look just like your fathers… it’s going to be fine.” He placed a hand on Sora’s shoulder, and the eighteen year old calmed down. “It’s just a marriage… just say your “I do’s” and before you know it, we’ll be having fun and you and Riku are off to see the others at Destiny Island.”

“Yeah…”

Both men took a breath and Uncle Zack offered his arm. Sora took it, hooking his arm around Uncle Zack’s and they walked out of the room, and into the back of a huge church. It was a beautiful church, it’s windows high and colorfully decorated, sunlight filtering through as the pews were full of Sora’s and Riku’s friends and family. At the end of the long aisle stood Riku, looking dashingly handsome in a black suit, giving him a dominating presence that Sora loved.

It was a very lovely reception, if not a tad long. Riku and Sora kept smiling at each other, both a little antsy and impatient to kiss each other again. They said their vows, smiled through their “I do’s” and when the priest told Riku to kiss his husband, Riku grabbed Sora and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss that caused the entire church to cheer. “Hey, Riku,” Sora said as later that night when they were alone in a hotel room they were staying at before their honeymoon.

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” he smiled like a child, “husband.”

Riku chuckled and pulled Sora into a lazy kiss, “And I love you, Sora Senshi.”

“Fuck me Kumicho?” Sora asked in an innocent voice.

“Gladly.”

THE END


End file.
